No Just Immortal (Black Butler Fanfiction)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: I don't own Black Butler. I'm not human, I'm not a Grim Reaper, I'm not a Demon, and heaven knows I'm no Angel. So what am I? Just Immortal. Oc x Sebastian later on Slight Edward x Oc x Sebastian Based on manga
1. Christopher

"Christopher? That's s-such a-uh manly name for a beautiful woman such as yourself." Christopher stared blankly at her "fiancee" Fisher sitting across from her in the dinning room of the Dawson's manor while ignoring Angela, the maid who was pouring her wine and made no effort to hide her pointed glares; _I'm guessing this was the one he was having a affair with until he got me._

"My father wanted his first born to be named Christopher whether it was a boy or girl."

"Well we will have to change that now won't we let's see how about Eleanor-"

"No."

"Alright maybe-"

"No as in you will not change my name."

"Well I can't have my future wife with a man's name."

"Then don't marry me besides what kind of wife would I be if my hands are bounded together with steel handcuffs." Christopher lift her hands showing off her steel handcuffs the auctioneers placed on her so she wouldn't have another 'accident' like last time. Fisher chuckled at the beautiful golden hair woman with big sea blue eyes who was ignoring Angela's glares very well.

"The auctioneers made it clear never to take the cuffs off."

"Why are you afraid of what might happen if you take them off."

"Of course you did after all kill your last master Lord Nicholas Feldstein by slicing his throat and stabbing him 134 times with his own sword you also killed 5 of his maids who he had affairs with before he bought you." Angela's body stiffened and she quickly exited the room. Fisher burst into laughter but stopped when he saw Christopher's bored expression.

"Where did you learn to fight it's very uncommon for a woman to know how to use a sword."

"...In my town women are usually beaten, kidnapped, raped, or worse killed my father didn't want that to happen to me or my mother so he taught us how to fight my mother took a while to understand the way of the sword, but I on caught easily I found it beautiful yet deadly how I was able to destroy my foes with a single blow."

" You talk rather passionately about sword fighting what is it your lover-"

"Yes." Fisher raised a brow and smirked, he got up from his seat making his way to Christopher's side of the table."But can it pleasure you the way a man does?"

He traced from her face with his finger to her neck he was making his way to Christopher's breast until she slapped his hand away. "Immensely. I'm going to bed."

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"...Why did you buy me and then made me your fiancee you can have any woman you want."

"Well for starters you have the most amazing breast I ever seen, I can sleep with you without worrying about the parents, and your untamed I will enjoy breaking you."

"Your such a pig." Christopher was about to leave the dinning room, but Fisher pinned her down onto the table and began hiking up her dress he was expecting her to struggle or scream but she just laid there staring at the ceiling as if she been through this before, he shrugged it off and continued lifting up her dress, and positioned himself between her legs.

"Master Fisher Lady Harrison, Lord Harrison, and Lord Dawson is h- Master Fisher!" Angela's eyes watered when she saw Fisher and Christopher on the dinning table. Fisher groaned, and kissed Christopher rather forcefully and fixed his appearance then hers.

"Just when things were getting good. But don't worry my lovely we will finish this later. Where are they Angela?"

"I-In your stud-study."

"Wonderful come now Christopher time to meet the family."

Fisher pushed passed a sobbing Angela and escorted Christopher to the study where his sister Catherine Harrison along with her husband Lord Gerald Harrison and Fisher's younger brother who just turned 25 years old James Dawson. They were all surprised to a beautiful young woman with steel handcuffs on with Fisher.

"Hello family I want you all to meet my bride to be Christopher. But we're going to change the name soon"

"Fisher is she-"

"A slave from a certain cult? Yes. Isn't she exquisite? She was very cheap since killed her last owner along with a couple of maids."

"Fisher are you insane?! What would father and mother say if they were alive?!" Catherine yelled or rather screamed but Fisher just sat down in his chair and pulled Christopher on his lap.

"Don't worry Catherine she's harmless as long as these handcuffs are on her."

"This thing killed it's other master! It will kill you!"

"Catherine please she has a name."

"Quiet James your only saying that because the creatures' breast are big!"

"Th-That's not it at all! People who are sold at these monstrous auctions are human beings as well! And you Fisher how can you be apart of something so revolting?!" Christopher's sea blue eyes shifted towards James who blushed at her glance but quickly hid it. _What a... idiot._

"I wasn't planning on buying her it just happened when I was out with a colleague and once I saw those big blue eyes and breast I fell in love."

"Your disgusting."

"Aww James I thought you looked up to me?"

"That was before this."

"That really hurts you know what I got an idea how about I let you borrow her for the night maybe you can discipline her since you are a captain of the British army."

Christopher narrowed her eyes at Fisher who had a malicious grin on his face. James was silent dumbfounded the man he admired since they were kids would suggest something so sickening so vile. However not everyone thought so Lord Harrison licked his lips when examining Christopher's body.

"If little James is to prideful to spend the night with your new toy I would gladly take offer."

"Gerald!"

"Hush Catherine you haven't satisfied me in years I want to try something that will." James snapped out of his daze and gripped Christopher's cuffs pulling her to him.

"Wait I-I'll take her tonight!"

"You James because I can give her to-"

"No! I will take her!"

"Fine alright just don't dirty her. Angela! Show our guest to their quarters."

Lord Harrison glowered at James while Catherine looked grateful. James sighed and looked at the woman in his arms. _What am I going to do? A_fter Angela showed him his room he took a deep breath and sat down on the window seal. Christopher just stared at him which was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"You can sit down I'm not going to do anything to you."

She said nothing but sat down on the bed. "Stop trying to act like a gentlemen and get this over with."

"Alright." James went over to her and pulled out a dagger. Christopher closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worse but instead she felt pressure on the cuffs. She opened her eyes and James was picking the lock to the cuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you escape. You are a human being and you deserve to be treated like one."

"You know I could kill you if you let me out these cuffs."

"You could. But then again I can tell you don't kill unless someone did you wrong and I'm not your enemy."

"So you will let go knowing I'm going to kill your brother?" James stopped picking the lock for a second and stared at her.

"...Please don't question me I'm already regretting this." He went to picking the cuffs until they finally opened James smiled at Christopher as she held her wrist.

"Your free now-"

In that instant Christopher punched James out cold and stole his dagger she was about to run out of the room to slaughter Fisher but before she left she placed a kiss on James' face.

"You fool."

* * *

James woke up to the screams of his sister and her shaking him awake.

"James your alright! I thought she killed you as well!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"That wench killed Fisher and one of the maids!"


	2. Come and find me

_"Come on darling~!"_

_"G-Get away fr-from me! Help someone help!" The man corned the woman to the alley wall and chuckled sadistically. "No one can hear you honey now just make this easy for yourself and lift up your dress~"_

_Before the perverted man could touch the woman any further he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown across the alley by a mysterious figure wearing a hooded cloak. The girl thanked the figure and ran. The man was wheezing on the floor and his eyes widened as the figure loomed over him and held a giant sword in it's hand._

_"Pl-Please don't kill me!"_

_"Your...pathetic..." That night everyone in the town heard a agonizing scream and...laughter?_

**_{Ciel}_**

**_In his study_**

I was reading the letter the Queen sent me and I raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter master."

"The Queen has a job for us." Sebastian chuckled as he poured my tea.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"We have to investigate the murders of 30 men who have been killed but also castrated."

Sebastian's eyes widened and smirked. "This is new. Where are the murders occurring?"

"Bedford. We leave tomorrow but first let's see if the Undertaker knows anything about this."

"Why him master?"

"Because the bodies were sent to him."

_**{Undertaker}**_

After Sebastian amused the Undertaker we began questioning him on the deaths in Bedford.

"Your information is false~"

"What?"

"The number of men killed isn't 30 it's 5,030" Sebastian and I were taken back by this. _How is that possible there has been no reports of this._

"Explain." The Undertaker giggled like a maniac but turned very serious. "Your killer has been doing this for many years now but will always go silent when it is about to be caught."

"It?" Sebastian questioned and the Undertaker's grin returned.

"Yes. This isn't a human your dealing with."

"Then what is it?"

"Who knows~! All I know is you can't kill it!" My eyebrows narrowed and told Sebastian we're leaving but as we were leaving I couldn't help but feel someone or rather something was watching us.

_**{Undertaker}**_

Once Phantomhive and demon left I smirked and turned to the familiar figure in the corner.

"You can come out now...Christopher...~"

_**{Christopher}**_

"You didn't tell them I was here...why?"

"Can't I help an old friend?" I smiled from under my cloak and looked around his house of death.

"This place suits you..."

"Why don't you take off your cloak and get comfortable~"

"No thank you. I have pigs to slaughter."

_**{Sebastian}**_

**_Bedford _**

Master and I arrived in Bedford the next day. However something wasn't right all the women in the town were out and about but there were no men.

"Sebastian..."

"I noticed my Lord." The carriage dropped us off at the mayor's house the maid let us in but she was quite surprised to see my Master which was understandable since he was after all a child. She then escorted us to her master's office when she opened the door we saw a young man no older than 20 years old shaking at his desk.

"Master Anderson Lord Phantomhive is here."

"O-Oh th-thank you Michelle you can leave now."

Once the maid left Mayor Anderson broke down crying. I have to say it was a sad sight to see. "Ple-Please you have to help us!"

My Master raised a brow and sat down and Anderson then began to tell the gruesome tales of this creature.

"We don't know what this thing is all we know it attacks when you least expect it, it only slaughters men, and it ten times strong and faster than 50 of our towns men. That thing has all of the men here so shaken up we're afraid to leave the house! Because the men that were killed died in such a ghastly way even the morgtition doesn't want to observe the bodies that's why we sent them to the city."

"Do you know why the creature targeted those specific men."

"N-No. That what worries me!"

"I know why." We turned behind us and the maid from earlier was standing there fidgeting. "Michelle?"

"The creature killed those men because they were disgusting pigs! They would always force themselves onto the women of this town!"

"Were you one of those women?" I asked and she nodded surprising her Master. "It was just a few days ago when I went out for a walk and Jameson cornered me into a alley. But then the creature threw him into a wall and I thanked it then ran."

"Did you see it's face?"

"No. It was wearing a hooded cloak but it was a bit tall maybe around 5'7 or 5'8. But whatever you do please don't hurt it! It was only protecting the women of this town-"

"Mayor Anderson!" The maid Michelle was cut off when a older gentlemen ran into the office panting like a dog.

"What is it Jefferson?"

"That creature strikes again in London!"

My Master eyes broadened and his jaw tightened and I smirked. _This creature is challenging us. Alright then let the game begin._

**_{Ciel}_**

_How could I fall for such a childish trick?! This monster knew we were leaving London for Bedford and it made it's move when I wasn't looking! Well now we know that this creature is intelligent, fast, and strong. But it will not escape me._

**_{Sebastian}_**

We returned back to London quickly and didn't waste anytime planning our next move. We walked the streets of London that night waiting for the mysterious being to make it's appearance. It was close to 5 o'clock in the morning and I believed the creature tricked us again until we heard a man scream in agony and laughter. A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with a basket full of flowers ran passed us crying with a grateful expression. I was about to grab her but the young master to leave her and chase after the creature.

But it was too late the creature got away however only this time it left a message with the man's blood.

_COME AND FIND ME! _

I licked my lips and my eyes began to glow_ this is getting interesting._

**_{Ciel}_**

_It got away again! How can that be we were so close to the place where the murder occurred!_

_**{Christopher}**_

I laughed the whole way back to the undertaker. I can't believe that worked I thought the demon would have noticed the smell of blood on me as I ran passed them. I entered the my old 'friend' strange home and opened his coffin.

"I thought you said they were clever."


	3. Immortality

_**{Medieval **__ **Ages entering The Renaissance** **Christopher}**_

I grew up on the far country side of England. It wasn't the best place to raise a child especially a girl, but it was still home. I would always play with the boys in our village.

Never with the girls.

I blame one of the girls who had thought I was strange because I rather learn sword play and wear pants than learn how to sew and wear dresses. I don't think most noticed, but soon most of of the girls in the village disappeared or were reported to have been taken away in a carriage. I asked my mother and father where the girls were going. I remember how my mother's body tensed and how my father had forced a smile on his face.

"Um...those girls were bad and they were taken to a place where bad girls go so if you stay a good girl and listen to us you don't have to worry."

I listened but of course that was a lie.

When I was only 13 I was taken away from my mother and father. The Lord who owned the land our farm took me when my parents couldn't pay the rent. I screamed and fought as the Lords henchmen tried to get me into the carriage.

"Let me go! Father! Help me! Momma!"

My mother fell to her knees crying and my father just stood there as the guards who were friends of the family blocked him; Father's fist clenched and had a expression that read he failed to protect me.

"I'm so sorry Christopher..."

After being ripped from the arms of my parents I later was taken to the Lords house. I worked there a couple of months and everyday I would try to escape, and for a while I wonder why I tried, until one night when a friend of the Lord came to visit. I took this chance to escape this nightmare and that time I was so close to until that maid who was having a affair with the Lord grabbed me near the gates. She then dragged me to the room the Lord and his friend were in.

"You ungrateful little girl! You know how honorable it is to be working for me?! And you still try to run!"

The Lord was about to slap me but his friend grasped his hand before he could. He stared at me, his eyes showing sympathy.

"How about I take her off your hands Leonard?"

And with that the Lord sold me his friend, Lord Alexander, and I was off to another manor so far from my parents...

"Are you hurt young lady?"

I looked at Lord Alexander then back at the window. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his man next to him whom I was guessing was his servant glared at me.

"Disrespectful little wench."

"Xavier please she's probably just afraid. You don't have to be afraid of me um... I'm sorry what is your name?"

"...Christopher."

Their eyes widened not surprising everyone does that when I tell them my name.

"Christopher? Isn't that a boy name?" When he said that I instantly remembered my father and what he always told to say when someone questions my name.

"...It depends on how one looks at it."

"Hmph! I'm not surprised that her parents named her that just look at her! She's wearing boy clothes and her hair is short like one

"Xavier that's enough. Don't mind him Christy you'll love the Frederickson manor-"

"My name is Christopher not Christy. Don't change my name to suit your own fancy my father gave me this name and I am proud of it."

* * *

When we arrived at his manor there was several people waiting outside for him. He smiled at a woman with pale skin and light brown hair.

"Maria what are you doing out here you should be resting."

"But I wanted to greet you along with the children, Annette, Mary, and David-" A little girl about my age with long dark brown hair and green eyes cut Maria off and ran to Lord Alexander along with a boy who looked around 15 and had black hair with green eyes.

"Father! Father! Look what that evil horse you bought did to me!" The girl showed the bandage on her arm and the boy behind her snickered.

"You shouldn't have been pulling his ears Florence."

"I wasn't talking to you Wendell-What is that." Florence pointed at me but I just stared back her blankly. It's obvious me and this twit are not going get along. Lord Alexander picked me up and placed me gently next to him.

"This is our new maid Christopher."

"Are you saying that thing is a girl?" Wendell questioned and I glared at him. "Are you really a boy?"

"Of course I am!

"Really? I couldn't tell your features are rather feminine." Wendell glowered at me and his mother and sister were taken aback by what I said. Another boy who was my age and pretty red hair and brown eyes, was standing next to two maids started laughing and the older maid slapped the back of his head.

Lord Alexander chuckled and gently pushed in front of the older maid. "Mary would you please look after Christopher."

"Of course sir. Come on girl we've got to get you out of those boy clothes."

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Yes you ar-"

"Now Mary we want Christopher to be comfortable with us she doesn't have to wear a dress."

I rolled my eyes and then I noticed the boy next to the maids blushing at me. I ignored him and followed Mary inside.

After washing up Mary showed me around the manor and instructed me of my daily chores.

"Someday girly your gonna wear a dress."

"No I won't."

"Oh yes you are. All ladies wear dresses."

"Then I guess I'm not a lady."

Mary sighed then shook her head. "Such beauty is wasted on a girl like you."

"...I-I don't think so..." We both turned to the left and standing there was the boy from earlier. He timidly entered the room we were in with flowers behind his back.

"Now who are those for boy?" Mary questioned and the boy blushed deep red, he made his way towards me and handed me the flowers I stared at him for a bit then took them.

"I-I'm D-David."

"...Thank you for the flowers David."

David kept staring at me as if he was in daze his face was still red which made him look rather funny. I giggled; Mary had a mischievous grin on her face and tapped on David's shoulder, catching his attention. "David why don't you take Christopher around the town."

"S-Sure! I mean if that's alright with Christopher."

"I don't care."

I followed David into town and immediately people stared at me questionably, I ignored them then a man in his late 20s came up to us with a cheery smile on his face. He had long gray hair and unusual piercing green eyes. "David how are ya?!"

"Great Liam!" This Liam person saw me and he chuckled. "Hey David your female friend does realize she's wearing boy clothes?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes I do know I'm wearing boy clothes!"

"Wo...Wo...easy girly I didn't mean to offend ya."

"My name is Christopher not girly!"

"Christopher? Isn't that a boy nam-"

"Leave her alone Liam!" Liam stared at the both of us and grinned. "Is this your gal David? Strange taste in girls, but I bet she would be a real cutie without the boy clothes."

I rolled my eyes while David's face turned redder than a strawberry. "W-We just met!"

"Oh really children these days they move so fast." David began to babble and I noticed men in the town eyeing me in a dangerous way. _Hmmm...looks like I started trouble._

"David I want to leave now."

"Why?"

"My attire seemed to have upset some people."

"You got that right little girl." I turned around to see a round man with a beard behind me along with some men. I scoffed then glared at them; the round man grabbed my arm and David was yelling for him to let me go.

"You know girls are suppose to be wearing dresses, why are you wearing boy clothing?"

"Because I want to." That angered the men and David jumped in, yanking me out of the man's hold.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up and stay out of this you little brat!" One of the men punched David and he started bleeding. Liam ran to his side seeing if he was alright. I don't know what got into, but when I saw David on the ground, bleeding I felt so much anger and an unearthly rush corsed through my veins and body, the next thing I knew I was panting and the men were on the ground bleeding and had bruises on their faces and most likely their body.

"Ch-Christopher? Ar-Are you al-alright?" I stared at him then the people who stared at me in horror.

"Yes. Can we go now?"

"Not so fast young lady." A knight grabbed my arm and I groaned knowing I was in trouble.

* * *

"How could one little girl beat a group of men to a bloody pulp?" Lord Alexander questioned to the knight. The knight glared at me then explained everything and when he finished Lord Alexander's eyebrows narrowed.

"So you saw a group of men about to harm a little girl and strike a young boy and you did nothing?!"

The knight and I were both surprised by Lord Alexander's response. _Is...he standing up for me?_

"U-Uh Lord Alexander you don't quite understand the girl is wearing boy clothe-"

"You didn't answer my question. Did you or did you not see a group of men about to harm the girl and strike the boy and did nothing?!"

The knight didn't answer and turned his head away probably hoping Lord Alexander will tell him to leave, but he was wrong.

"Answer me!"

"I did Lord Alexander..." Lord Alexander scoffed in disgust and told the knight to get out of his sight. He then turned to me and patted my head, and laughed.

"I can't believe a girl like you was able to take down several grown men by yourself!"

"...Your not mad?"

"Of course not. You were only protecting David and yourself." He ruffled my hair and smiled at me. I later went to Mary who was patching up David.

"You knew." Mary smirked and continued what she was doing. "I have no idea what your talking about little girl."

"You knew that those fuckers would bother me because of my clothes! You wench!"

"Watch your language with me girl-

"No! I will not! I don't care if you were trying to teach me a lesson or something but you got David hurt!"

Mary turned her head to a bleeding David then back at me, she had guilt in her eyes, but something else.

"...I'm sorry David, but ladies are suppose to wear-"

"Then I'm not a lady!"

"You stubborn little girl!" I folded my arms and stared at her in disbelief.

"As if you have any room to talk!" Mary shook her head as if trying to scorn me.

"I feel sorry for your parents. They must have had a difficult time raising a child like you."

"My parents raised me this way! They wanted me to be able to not only protect myself but be my true self! "

* * *

I stayed in Frederickson's manor for 1 year now and made more enemies than friends, which doesn't bother me the only friends I needed was David and Buck.

"Hey! David stop glaring at Buck your agitating him." David only glared at the beautiful black stallion in the stable as I brushed his fur.

"You know lady Florence will be furious to see you near her horse."

" It's not my fault her own horse hates her and likes me."

"...But still-"

"Why are you trying so hard to get me away from him?"

"Because you are spending so much time with the horse than with me."

"Are you jealous of the horse?"

"N-No...Yes! Yes I am because I'm going to marry you someday Christy! And I want your attention to be only on me!" I wasn't surprised by that outburst, David would always say something like that. It was pretty adorable when he would say that and his face would turn red then he timidly say sorry, but now a days he's not saying sorry instead he would give me a brazen kiss.

"Your a fool David."

"No I'm not! I am going to marry you and we go far, far away from this place." I smiled at him and before I could speak someone we both didn't like came in.

"Oh really and where would you idiots go?" We turned to the doorway of the stables and there was Wendell and Florence.

"Shut up Wendell." Unlike most of the servants here I don't take the crap Lord Alexander's children put us through. Wendell smirked then moved closer to me and held my chin making sure I was looking directly in the eyes.

"Your lucky your pretty Christopher because I would have had my father ship you to some perverted old man who can use you as his toy. But I think we'll keep you so you can be my personal toy someday." I slapped his hand away when seeing he was not bluffing. Florence rolled her brown eyes and ordered a furious David to set up Buck for her evening ride. She glared at me as always I think the reason she does it is because Lord Alexander treats me more like a daughter than a servant.

"And you, stay away from my horse! I don't want filth like you to dirty him."

I scoffed and slapped Wendell's hand away again when he kept touching my boyish hair. Once Florence got on Buck he started to act out and to matters worse she started yanking on his ears, which drove him insane. We all stepped back as Buck started kicking his legs out or moved wildly; he did everything he could to try to get Florence off of him. Florence was screaming for Wendell to help her, but he just froze. She screamed even more when Buck ran across the field. The boys just stood there clueless and I sighed. I may not like her but she doesn't deserve to be killed. I went back into the stables and got Luna, one of our fastest horses, I took off my shoes then rode to where Buck and Florence was. When I was close enough I carefully stood on Luna's back then with all of my strength jump on Buck's back and landed behind a screaming Florence. I grabbed his halter pulling on it,Buck stopped but was still irritated.

"Let. Go. Of. His. Ears!" Florence stopped yanking on his ears and Buck calmed down a little. "Aw are you alright?" I asked and Florence nodded.

"Y-Yes but-"

"I was talking to the horse."

"What?!" I smirked and we rode back to the stables where Lord Alexander and everyone else waited. Florence got off and ran to her father crying. Lord Alexander asked what happened and I explained everything well I left out a few parts involving his perverted son along with David and I. Lord Alexander looked at me with anger and he grabbed me by shoulder and shook me.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

"Don't get smart with me young lady"

"I don't see the problem here Florence is saf-"

"That's not the point! You should have gotten Xavier or me!"

"Why?!"

"Because your a little girl Christopher! No matter how hard you try to deny it your a girl and there are things a girl can't do-Oh God Christopher I'm so sorry-"

"Don't bother you made your point quite clear." I grabbed David's hand and ran away ignoring Lord Alexander for me to come back. I ran with David to the garden of the manor. We sat in silence and he patted my head probably expecting me to cry but that's never going to happen because I never cry Father told me to never cry because it shows your enemies that you have a weakness. David timidly wrapped his arm around me bringing me close we just sat there until we heard a twig snap behind us. We both saw a blushing Florence.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." I raised an eyebrow then smiled. "No problem."

Florence blushed deeper and hugged me, which took me by surprise. "Don't let what Father say get you down because your the strongest person I have ever met!"

* * *

4 years has passed now. 4 years since Wendell left to become a knight and 4 years since David left to seek his fortune so we can get married. I had no problem with that I could wait for him it's just ever since he left admirers of mine rich or poor kept pestering me to marry them. So to get rid of them I would duel them in sword fighting. Of course I won every time and since I kept winning Florence begged me to fight off her admirers. I was feeling depressed since David wasn't here so I needed to blow off some steam. Let's see today it is a wealthy merchant from London. Samson Patterson.

"Lady Florence I come here for your hand in marriage!"

Florence smirked. "Alright but if you want me to marry you your going to have to fight my personal knight Christopher!" When I revealed myself to him Patterson did what every man did he laughed.

"You got to be kidding this is going to be too easy!" I rolled my eyes and gave him his sword he got into his stance. I twirled my sword in between my fingers threw it in the air then caught getting into fighting stance. Patterson face went pale and he dropped his sword.

"I-I surrender." Patterson ran and Florence laughed. "That spineless coward! He ran after you only did a couple of tricks!" I sighed and we went back inside there Annette ran to Florence with joy on her face. Annette and I never got along she always thought I was trying to steal Wendell from her. She kept nagging to me how Wendell was her first and how she's going to get rid of me once she marry Wendell.

"Lady Florence! A letter arrived from Master Wendell saying he's coming home today and is bringing the some guest with him one of them is the young General Alphonse!" Florence smiled brightly not because her brother was coming but she would get to meet her long time crush General Alphonse. I sighed Florence then turned to me with a devious smirk on her face.

"Christy...you know your going to have a dress don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well we can't have you wearing pants in front of knights they'll throw you in jail! And your the only actual friend I ever had I couldn't bare to loose you!" Annette glared at me in envy, which I ignored. I looked at Florence in worry of what she might do to me.

After 5 gruesome hours with Florence, Mary, and Lady Maria. They managed to get a dress on me and do my long blonde hair by putting it in a bun with a few hairs out in the front. Florence and them smiled at their work but their eyes all went to my chest I blushed and covered them.

"Please stop staring them your the ones who insisted on a corset."

"I know but who knew a boyish looking girl like you could have such unnaturally large breast!"

"Not to mention you are very curvy."

"Oh Florence Mary your forgetting her pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair." I blushed even more and we heard a knock at the door. Lady Maria told the person to come in and it was Annette. Her eyes widened but went back to normal and stuttered that Wendell and his guest are here we all went downstairs and I saw 4 young looking men in uniform talking to Lord Alexander in the study. Florence grabbed my hand along with Lady Maria giggling.

"Father we made Christy look beautiful!" He turned us confused along with the young men but all of there eyes widened when they saw me.

"Stop staring please."

"Christy you look lovely. Doesn't she Wendell?" The young man with black hair smirked and he walked over to me and kissed my hand. I'll admit the little snob grew up handsomely but he still made me sick. I grimaced and snatched my hand away wiping it on the dress. Wendell chuckled and hugged me.

"Oh how I missed your kindness my lovely Christy! And look how much you grown." His eyes went to my chest and I punched him in the stomach he groaned and his guest started laughing.

"Is this the girl named Christopher you were talking about she's too beautiful to be savage." The one with hazelnut hair and the one with light brown nodded and winked at me.

"Yeah she has to much of a cute face." I scoffed and left before the man with navy blue hair could make a comment. Florence ran after me and tried to convince me to come back.

"They were only teasing Christy."

"I don't find staring at my breast very funny." Before Florence could refute that we both heard a deep laughter.

"I'm glad you didn't Christy." We turned to see a muscular man with pretty red hair and brown eyes.

"David!" I screamed and I ran to him hugging him tightly he returned the hug and kissed me out of nowhere. I returned the kiss making it deeper. Sadly our moment was ruined by Wendell and the others.

"Well...Well if it isn't the little runt David well I guess your not so little anymore."

"It's nice to see you as well master Wendell. I don't mean to be rude but can I have some alone time with my wife to be?"

"Hmph! Still dreaming of about marrying Christy I see."

"Wendell!" Lord Alexander yelled and Wendell's friends started laughing at David.

"What I only speak the truth."

"Actually I was hoping to ask you this somewhere private but it can't be helped. Christopher will you finally do me the honor of being my wife." David pulled out a small gold ring and I smiled while everyone gasped and I nodded David's face looked overjoyed. He kissed me once more and everyone either awed or clapped all except for Wendell that is.

* * *

"I'm surprised you actually saved yourself for me Christy."

I smirked and laid my head on David bare chest. "Now why would you say that."

"Well you grown beautifully in the last 4 years. Especially your breast."

"Your lucky we're getting married or I would have slapped you for that." David chuckled then flipped us over so he was on top.

"I can't wait until we're married and I can take you to our new home Bedford."

"You know your going to have to buy me right?"

"Yes but knowing Lord Alexander he would let you go without payment. Your practically like a daughter to him." He kissed me again and then thrusted in me once more. I gasped and gripped onto him._ I can finally be with the love._

* * *

David was right of course Lord Alexander let me leave without payment and I said goodbye to the people that treated me like family. Well except for Wendell and Annette. For the next two years I lived with my husband in Bedford he worked on a neighboring farm and I stayed at home. Of course I hated it but David said we can't draw that kind of attention to ourselves. I was in taking down the line when David came home. He kissed me and had a bright smile on his face.

"Hey love guess who I saw today?"

"Who?"

"Liam."

"Liam?"

"Yes it was strange he looked as if he hasn't aged a day and he was wearing fancy clothing." I laughed and kissed his cheek then told to forget about Liam and focus more on me, which he did very well~

As we were sleeping we heard someone kick down our front door. David quickly threw on his pants and gave me his shirt. He grabbed his rifle from under the bed and told me to get behind him. I did what he said as he aimed the gun at the door. We heard voices all we're men and one familiar voice that ordered one of the men to open our bedroom door. Once our bedroom door was kicked down David fired at the man then kept shooting until one them shot in the shoulder.

"David!" We heard one of the men laughing. And saw it was none other than Wendell. He ordered the men behind him to grab me, but I grabbed the gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my lovely Christy." There was one man one had his firearm pointed directly at David. I cursed then dropped the gun.

"Christy no! Get out of here run!" I ignored David and turned to Wendell.

"Whatever you do just don't hurt him."

"Of course my darling." The men grabbed me dragging me away then I heard David yelling at Wendell then a gun shot. I screamed and Wendell came out with a smile on his face he carried me into the carriage and I kept kicking and screaming like I did when I was little. I kept making too much noise to the point Wendell had to knock me out and before my world went dark I saw what looked like to be Liam enter the house...

* * *

I... felt someone on top of me kissing neck then my lips softly, but I knew it wasn't my David. I could feel a blindfold over my eyes I tried to get Wendell off of me but my hands we're tied to the bed.

"So your awake now great I didn't want to take you while you were still knocked out."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Wendell grabbed my breast roughly and began to tease them. I gasped and struggled.

"Why else because your my property! Father gave you away knowing that you were suppose to be mine when I take over as head of this family! He said my desire to keep you as my personal toy is improper for a noble. So he forced me to marry Annette since I was already her first but I didn't want that tart I wanted you!"

I let out a involuntary moan as he kept pinching my breasts he kissed me again then spread my legs.

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Not a chance. Mother and Father died 6 months after you left their carriage was captured by bandits. Now I'm the head and will have my pretty toy!"

I screamed all night as he laughed. I... swear I'll kill him!

* * *

Every night Wendell would come into my room. I try to fight him but he drugged me each time. Florence tried to buy me from him but he refused. Mary kept me company once she even tried to protect me from Wendell but that didn't work Wendell was so focused on me that it caused a certain Lady of the house to get jealous.

"I'm so glad that I can finally get rid of you! You actually thought you could steal my husband away you tart!" Annette laughed as she dragged my bloody body to water. She kicked me into the water and I began to sink. At least I can see David again. Then images of nobles that met over the years flashed through my mind. The way they treated my parents and me. Rage and hate courses through my body...I don't want to die! Not like this! Not after what they did to me! Noble's all over-no heartless men and women can all die!

_Do you really want that..._

_Yes! I want to be able to kill them all!_

In that moment I felt so much power and the first person I saw was Liam.

"Welcome back to the world of the living love."

"Wh-What happened?"

"You died but came back"

"But how?"

"...All you need to know is that I gave something that will get me fired from my job or worse."

"Job?"

"I'm a Grim Reaper. That's why David saw me before he died I was the one who had to collect his soul I was supposed to collect yours as well but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"My reasons."

He gave me giant sword and the last thing I remember was blood everywhere and Liam hugging me after he set the mansion on fire...

* * *

I stabbed the swine who tried to rape a 16 year old girl and crushed his head.

"I had a feeling it was you. Christy."


	4. Christopher at your service!

**_{Ciel}_**

Sebastian and I watched from a far as Scottland yard scrambled to get people away from the crime scene. I narrowed my eyes at the bloody words on the wall. How dare that creature mock me. Sebastian chuckled at my expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing master."

"How about you stop laughing over nothing and try to help close this case."

"Alright. I believe we've been looking at this creature all wrong." I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Well I'm sure you already noticed that the creature is working it's way up in ranks of social class."

Now that he mentioned it our murder first killed a poor drunk, a soldier, a merchant, and here a rising buisness man. My eyes widened when I realized it's next target.

"It's going after a noble next."

_**{Christopher}**_

I opened the coffin and giggled. Who knew a coffin could be so ironically comfortable. I jumped out of the coffin, washed up, got dress, and went looking for Liam-I mean the undertaker. I found him coming out of that mysterious room.

"Good morning Christy~"

"What's in that room?"

"...You want breakfast?"

"Don't change the subject damn it."

Undertaker pulled me into an embrace and pet my head. "I'll tell you in due time my little Christy but for now please don't go inside that room." I smiled at him and nodded then buried my face into his chest. It's probably something ridiculous.

I kissed the Undertaker's cheek and went to my next target's house, 34 year old Qinton Charles, raped 14 noble women and 20 maids never charged and is engaged to one of the noblewomen he raped. _Oh goodie he's having a ball tonight this should be fun._

_**Next** **night**_

_**{Ciel}**_

After the murder of Qinton Charles we went straight to the Undertaker. "We know she's here Undertaker."

The Undertaker smirked. "She who?"

"Sebastian."

"Of course my Lord." Sebastian smirked and cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the Undertaker. Before Sebastian could touch him our murder appeared in front of him and kicked Sebastian. I stared at her and she was just as Charles fiancee described.

_**Earlier**_

"I'm glad that bastard is dead and went to hell dickless." Sebastian and I both weren't surprised by that remark after all there were many rape charges filed against Charles. Sebastian gave the woman a charming smile.

"Please my Lady we are trying to catch a-"

"I don't care. I say let this woman keep killing these pigs. No one else will stand up for my sex-"

"Wait did you say woman?" The fiancee was silent and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I hope you realize that you can be found as a accomplice in the murders if you don't answer us."

"...Fine what do you want to know?"

"I want a description of her, the story of how this happened, and a name."

"She didn't give me a name. But she was very beautiful; she had sea blue eyes, long blonde hair that was braided, and her figure was very voluptuous that's what probably caught Qintin's attention. I saw Qinton dragging her into his bedroom and she was struggling to get out of his grip. I went to his room to stop him from destroying another girl, but when I went to his room..."

"What? What happened?"

The fiancee smiled sadistically. "The bastard was tied to the bed and his face showed so much fear! I didn't see the girl until she appeared behind me. She slammed the door closed and locked it. 'Say it' She said I was confused at first until walked closer to me and whispered my ear. 'Do you want the pain to end? Do you want this pig to pay for his crimes?' 'Yes... I want him to...t-to...' 'Say it!' 'I HIM TO DIE!' 'Qinton eyes widened and he began crying. The woman smiled and kissed my cheek then knocked me out but before my eyes closed I heard the beautiful screams of Qinton."

The fiancee began to laugh; I sighed. "Is there anything else you noticed about the woman you saw?"

"Oh right when I went to the the undertaker to plan Qinton's funeral I saw her there she was cleaning the coffins when we made eye contact she tacitly told me to hush and winked at me."

_**Now**_

"Don't loose her Sebastian!" The blonde hair woman ran on top of the roofs with Sebastian and me far behind her. Her speed is incredible that explains how she is able to strike so quickly. Sebastian cornered her when we reached the peer.

"Shit!"

"It's over surrender peacefully and we could work out a deal." I told her and she smirked. The woman stomped her foot on the roof we were on and we saw a glowing blue light and her pulling a giant sword out of it. "If you want me to surrender boy. Your going to have to make me!"

"Sebastian this is an order that this creature down and be quick with it."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian set me down on the building next to them and started his battle with the blonde hair woman. I saw how they fought intensely I noticed one thing about the woman her strength is lower than Sebastian but her speed is impeccable. I thought this tedious game of supernatural cat and mouse will never end until the woman her sword at a safe distance from Sebastian creating a powerful gust of wind Sebastian was able to withstand the impact but I fell of the roof I was on.

"Master!" I was waiting for the pain from impacted, but it never came. Someone was holding onto my arm. I looked up expecting to Sebastian, but to my surprise it was my mother?! I shook my head and saw it was the blonde hair woman. She pulled me all the way up and in that instant Sebastian knocked her out. I stared at her for a while and wondered why did she look so much like my mother and why did she save me.

"Let's go. And take her as well."

_**Phantomhive Manor**_

_**Christopher**_

_I glared at the auctioneer as he just finished branding me in my back. He smirked at and roughly cupped my face. "We finally got one. An immortal being and gorgeous one at that! God your going to make me a lot of money!" I watched as different types of creatures some were just deformed human's be sold one by one. It was sickening!_

_"Now ladies and gentlemen brace yourself for our last creature of the night. Found in wondering the woods on the countryside please welcome our beautiful blue eyes!" They dragged me on stage by a chain collar on my neck and a chain on my wrist. I was only wearing a long velvet silk robe that really didn't cover me much. The audience looked confused when seeing me and the auctioneer laughed._

_"I know what you are all probably thinking to right now, but don't be fooled by this innocent virgin like face ladies and gentlemen. This is a rare being that's able to blend in with the likes of us. This is an immortal!"_

_The audience gasped and I tried to back away from their greedy eyes but to be pulled back to my original spot. Liam where are you..._

_"Just one taste of her blood and you will live for all of eternity! Here let me demonstrate." The auctioneer brought out a chained wolf who was fighting with all of it's might until the auctioneer stabbed in the stomach letting the poor creature bleed out clinging on to dear life. He pulled on my chain bring me closer and cut my arm, which healed quickly and the blood that was on the knife to the dying wolf. The wolf's injury started to heal right before the people's eyes._

_"Let's start the bidding at £2000!"_

_"£30,000!" One cried another yelled a number that was higher. This continued for I don't know how long all I could do was stare at that wolf who would have to go an eternity lost and alone forever an omega. _

* * *

"Sir I think she's coming to."

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a fancy study and at the desk was the Phantomhive boy and his demonic butler. I noticed I was tied up in chains. Really? Chains that's so Renaissance. Surely they could have done better.

"Oh good your a wake now." I just stared at the boy as he continued to talk. He looks so much like his father and he has his mother's eyes-

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying?!"

"No." The Phantomhive boy growled but sighed. "I want you to come work for me!"

I was silent and just stared at him. He's joking right?

"Well? Answer me!" Rude little brat.

"Hell no it's a waste of my time and oh speaking of which will you look at the time got to go." I broke the chains with ease and ran out of the room of course the butler went after me, but my speed was greater! I lost him when I ran outside into the garden but I then tripped over something or rather someone.

"Tanaka?!" I hugged him and noticed something odd about him.

"Tanaka? Why are you so short?"

* * *

A hour later

"How could possibly loose her?!"

"She has great speed my Lord." The boy known as Ciel growled again and I giggled he's just as Tanaka described him. He's too cute like a baby. My eye's saddened when I realized Vincent is really gone.

* * *

_'The young master lost both of his not to long ago then went missing to return with his very own butler. '_

_'Tanaka I know Vincent was a friend of mine, but why are telling me this?'_

_'Because I'm very sure. The Lord Phantomhive would have wanted for you to look after the young master.'_

_'But why me?'_

_'I believe it's because you bare quite a resemblance to the former Lady of the house and you will make the young master feel less alone.'_

_'I don't know...'_

_'Please Lady Christopher. This is Lord Phantomhive's dying wish.' I looked at Tanaka's pleading expression and exhaled in annoyance and grinned then looked up at the sky._

_'Even from the grave your still a pain in the ass Vincent Phantomhive!" _

* * *

I cleared my throat and Ciel along with Sebastian turned to me. "Alright! I'll work for under two conditions."

They exchanged a series of looks then focused back on me. "And those conditions would be what exactly?"

"One:I don't wear dresses unless it's really necessary."

"Alright and the second one?"

"Second:I keep my name you cannot change it." They both raised an eyebrow to the last one.

"And what is your name?" I smirked and then bowed.

"The name is Christopher Lord Phantomhive."


	5. No strings attached part 1

_**A year later**_

_**{Christopher**__**}**_

I was in the dining hall with Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny chatting as Ciel ate when out of nowhere Ciel threw a dart at Finny's head. He started screaming ow and went over to Ciel.

"What was that for master?! What did I do?!"

"Nothing. I don't have justify my actions." Ciel respond while drinking his tea. I smirked and walked over to him then pinched his cheeks.

"Your a devlish little brat aren't you?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at and slapped my hand away.

"Watch your mouth when speaking to me or-"

"Or what? What can you do to me? Your just a little boy."

"I'm still the head of my family-" I patted his head and smiled at him, which made him blush a little.

"And yet your still a young boy." Sebastian slammed the door to the dining hall opened and he glared at all of us servants as he entered. He turned to Finny.

"Finny did you finish tending to the garden."

"Uh..." Sebastian then turned to a blushing Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin did you wash the bedding?"

"Um...Well" Sebastian then went to Bardroy.

"Bardroy did you start preparing for tonight's meal?" Bardroy smirked and shifted his gaze. Sebastian was going to question Tanaka,but he left him alone. He then narrowed his red eyes at me.

"Christopher did you finish tending the horses?" I gave him a sweet fake smile and titled my head.

"Of course I did." _Dipshit . Handsome but still a dipshit._

"Alright now for the rest of you get to work!" All three of them scattered away; I pinched Ciel's cheek before leaving to play around with the horses.

* * *

_**{Sebastian}**_

My master called for me in his study and as I was on my way there I looked out the hallway window and saw Christopher riding one of the horses. _I still find it hard to believe that we have a creature like her with us. Immortals aren't rare, but they are hard to find; usually they are quiet beings. They mind their own business and don't interact with anyone because of the fear of being captured and used as a fountain of youth. So why is she different?_

_A year ago_

_"Honestly I really could care less about your deal with Ciel. He made his decision though I don't agree with I'll have to deal with. And I feel no negative feelings towards you because well your only trying to survive, but really going after a young boy soul that's plain sick."_

_I smirked at her response and breathe in her scent. Her soul was absolutely mouth watering so much hate, anger and a hint of blood lust; I want to taste her soul-no I want to devour it. I was taken out of my hunger when the immortal laughed._

_"I smell good don't I demon? Well to bad when your immortal your soul is practically sewn to your body. So my soul is off limits~."_

"_Is your body off limits as well?" She rolled her eyes, but blushed as well. "Yes it is."_

_Now_

I could feel an unknown feeling grow within me as I stared at the beautiful immortal._ Oh how I want to taste her. **All** of her. I _smirked at the thought and continued to walk towards the master's study._ I will have to remember to make her mine later..._

Once I arrived to master's office he immediately asked for parfait when I refused to give the sweet he scoffed and told me to take down the portrait of his parents down I smirked and asked is that all. He had a mischievous grin on his face and turned to me.

"Make sure Christopher wears the standard maids uniform." My smirk grew wider and I inwardly groaned at the thought of my little blue jay wearing her uniform that showed off her body nicely unlike those plain men clothing she usually wears.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

I groaned in misery as Mey-rin helped with me with my maid uniform. Evil brat! Why did he let Nina go all out for this uniform it shows to much of my breast! Oh just wait until I get my hands on you Cie-

"Oh my Christy you look absolutely beautiful!"

" I look like a slutty maid." I sighed as I pulled my hair into a messy bun then told Mey-rin to follow me outside. When we got outside Finny was the first greet me he ran over to me and smiled while blushing.

"Wow Christy you look beautiful!". I smiled back at him then hugged him. "Aww your sweet Finny!"

"Hey! How come you call me a bloody pervert when I compliant you but you call Finny sweet?!"

"Because Finny doesn't have perverted attentions when he compliments me." I laughed when Bardroy started throwing a fit. Sebastian then told us to get in place as the carriage arrived. Once that man got out of the carriage I knew this was going to be one of those days.

* * *

"Please open the door!" Sebastian was chuckling as our guess was roasting. I sighed while leaning on the wall. "Really how could he not see that was an oven." I mumbled as the sneaky bastard burned in the oven. It took me a while to finally notice the demon staring at me with a devilish smirk.

"What?"

"You really do look lovely in your uniform." I raised an eyebrow as he moved closer towards me and wrapped his arms around me. Of course I tried to push him away, but he was stronger. "Are you seriously coming on to me when someone is roasting in the oven?"

Sebastian chuckled and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "This isn't the first time I ever came onto you my little bluejay. Remember last Christmas after that party the master attended."

I blushed a little when remembering that night. Ciel stayed at his aunt's house that night leaving me with the demon. I regret getting drunk that because I woke up the next morning naked to the cocky bastard. Sebastian bit my ear and started to grope me in various places I growled and punched him in the face, which didn't effect him in the slightest.

"Stop denying the fact that you want me love."

"Hmph! The hell I do! That Christmas was an accident!"

"It sure didn't feel like an accident especially when we nearly broke the bed. Oh the way that velvet sheet drapped over your bare body and how your hair was wild and untamed-"

"Shut up you pervert!"

"One night is all I ask of you my bluejay no strings attached."

"No way." He smirked and moved even closer. "The door to my room will be unlocked just in case you change your mind."

"Don't worry I won't."

* * *

{Sebastian}

I smirked widely as Christy came into my room angry then jumped on me kissing me. I love this power I have over her.


	6. No Strings Attached part 2

_**{Christopher}**_

I hate the power this creep has over me! Why couldn't I simply ignore the temptatio-wait stupid question he's a demon its in his nature to tempt people.

"Nh! Quit doing that Ah!" I mewled as Sebastian kept kissing my neck and nibbling on it. He chuckled then stopped. "I'm merely trying to make it romantic bluejay."

"Why? This is an one night stand. It's not suppose to be romantic. "  
"Oh, but your wrong my lovely. This is so much more than an one night stand. "  
"What?-Ah! " He entered me roughly and started pounding into me. His rough pace was extremely painful, but Sebastian tried to make me feel better by kissing me tenderly. I don't understand why he does this when he's a monster. Undertaker said demons are cold, heartless, sneaky, manipulative, and is the embodiment of evil. So why is he being gentle?

"Christy let me know if I'm being too rough alright?" All I could do was nod as Sebastian continued to slam himself into me. I kept on moaning and crying out his name, not really caring about my pride at the moment. I held tight onto the sheets and nearly screamed when I felt Sebastian entered real deep inside of me by throwing my legs over his shoulders.

_**{Sebastian}**_

She's very tight for an immortal; I would have expected an immortal to be really loose. She was this tight as well the first time we slept together.

"Se-Sebastian..." My eyes widened and that unknown feeling returned when I saw the lewd face she was making. My gorgeous bluejay I knew you were special since the moment we fought. The way you showed no mercy as you tried to kill me. I groaned when remembering that day. Your swift movements, your speed, your style of fighting, your superb defenses, and most of all...

"Sebastian not agh! Not inside! Don't release inside me! "

The animalistic look in your eyes. I thrusted harder into my bluejay as I was getting close. She continued to beg for me not to cum inside, but that would defeat the whole purpose of me seducing her. I need to release inside of her to officially mark her as mine. I covered her mouth and bit her neck then came inside her, which made her scream in ultimate pleasure. Luckily her mouth was covered or that would have drawn unwanted attention.

I smiled when I saw my Faustian contract appear on her neck. I licked it making her moan my name gently. I removed the strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep my bluejay. My mate. "

_**{Christopher}**_

The morning after "I'm your what?!" He laughed softly at me as my face turned red with anger. "I said your now my mate."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Really? Because I think you just did. When stepped foot into my room you agreed to be my mate. " My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. I growled and started to punch him, which again did not phase him. "Why me?! Why not some innocent looking whore hell, why not Mey-rin?! "  
"Because innocence isn't what I desire. I want someone like you Christy: strong, hateful, sadistic, and untamed. "

Now "I don't want to be a demon's mate, particularly one like him!" I whined to the undertaker and he laughed and patted my head. "I did tell you to be careful of that demon because-"  
"Because he looked at me in a lustful way blah! blah! blah! Just tell me how I can get free of this mate seal. "He grinned widely and pulled on my cheeks.

"You can't get rid of it, but he can ~" I rose to my feet, grabbed Undertaker and started to shake him.

"Eh?! Then I'm stuck with that perverted demonic bastard until he gets bored of me?! What help are you?! Stupid! Stupid! Grim Reaper! " He kept laughing, making me shake him harder.

"Why did you sleep with him if you didn't like him?"

"Because the sex was good! Why else?! I'm an immortal mortal men can't satisfy me unless I'm taking control. "  
"Then you should have come to me if you needed to be satisfied ~ "  
"Ew...that's gross Undertaker. Your more of a older brother than a lover. "  
"It was worth a shot ~ "He giggled I sighed then went back to the manor. What am I going to do now? I really don't want to be tied down with a creep like that. Maybe if I ignore him he will have no alternative, but to look for another mate!

So for the next couple of days I ignored Sebastian. He didn't respond at first, but after Lizzy's little visit and me being force to wear another dress he finally cracked just not in the way I hoped.

"Nh! Ah!"

"Did you really think ignoring me would make let you go my little blue jay." I clutched onto the kitchen counter as Sebastian kept hammering into me from behind.

I don't even know we ended up in this position! He bit my ear and I squeaked a little while trying to bear in my moans. I wouldn't be able to take it if somebody saw us like this.

"Hey Sebastian are ya in here?" It felt like my heart stopped when I heard Bardroy. Sebastian chuckled and picked me up carrying me into the broom closet locking the door behind us. He pushed against the door and proceeded to thrust into me. "Sebastian? Hmm, I could have sworn I heard him in here "  
I bit my lip tightly so Bard couldn't hear me, but Sebastian rotated his hips and thrust deeper I lowly mewled in pleasure and through the crack in the doorway I could see we caught Bard's attention. My heart rate started to go at rapid speed as Bard was coming closer to the doorway. Please don't open the door! I could feel Sebastian's member pulse inside of me. Is the thought of getting caught by Bard a turn on for him?! He buried his face in my hair and breathing it in.  
"I'm close Christy and so is Bard." I saw Bard was about to open the door when Mey-rin called him for help outside because Funny messed up the garden again. He looked at the door then shrugged, making his way outside. After he left Sebastian thrust into me several more times, during which I came undone already he released into me and we both fell out of the closet breathing heavily. Sebastian grinned and then chuckled.

"That was-" I slapped him across the face then kicked him in the stomach finishing with a headbutt. He looked at me shocked and confused as I got up and fixed my appearance.

"YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! "

I stormed out of the kitchen and went to my room determined not to come out until morning.

_**{Sebastian}**_

I smirked and got up. "You won't hate me for long my pretty blue jay."


	7. Jack the Ripper

_**{Sebastian}**_

_**London Townhouse**_

"Exactly why am I helping you guys with this case?" Christy asked obviously irritated that she has to be around me. I smirked at her and she stuck her middle finger at me. I moved closer to her and whispered into ear.

"Later my love" She pushed me away and opened the door for the young master. I was discussing how peace and quiet would be nice when we saw Lau, Grell and Madame Red rummaging through cabinets and draws looking for the tea.

"Madame Red, Lau what are you doing here?!"

"Ciel? You came quickly."

* * *

I was pouring everyone's tea as Madame Red was telling her butler Grell to learn something from me and out of nowhere I felt her stroking my backside. Christy started laughing I glared at her and she winked judging by her face she's most likely saying 'it's not fun being groped uh? Bastard.' The young master fake cough making Madame Red stop; She apologized and we started discussing the case as our discussing started getting serious I noticed the way Christy was staring at Madame Red it was almost as if she was scolding her?

_**{Christy}**_

We all went to the Undertaker and of course he had to freak everyone out. He pulled me close to him and started petting my head like a dog as he was asking Ciel for payment if he wanted information. First, Lau went telling a joke nobody understood, then Anne's joke was just plain dirty. It was now Ciel's turn Undertaker said he helped Ciel so many times can't he do something for him.

"Come Undertaker just give us the information-"

"Can't do that Christy payment is still payment." He gave an eskimo kiss and I sighed. Undertaker kept petting my head waiting for his joke and I could have sworn I saw Sebastian's eyes start glowing, but when I looked at him his eyes were normal. Hm. Must have been seeing things. Ciel was very hesitant until Sebastian moved in front of him and told everyone to leave and under and circumstances not to open the door. I waited outside like everyone else. There was nothing, but silence at first. Then, there was loud laughter coming from inside. Sebastian opened the door and told us to come in I saw Undertaker on the floor giggling. I kicked him and told him to give us answers since he had his amusement. Undertaker started telling us what he discovered and I knew for sure Anne did it. All of the prostitutes were missing their uterus.

After we left the Undertaker we went into the carriage creating a list of suspects, but I knew the killer however I didn't know her motive for killing the prostitutes and how she's able to move so quickly, unless that clumsy idiotic butler of hers isn't human. I glared at Anne and she stiffened a little because she knew I was going to confront her later about this. Sebastian narrowed the list to one person and Ciel decided to go undercover, but he had to go as dressed like a girl. They trained him to be a perfect lady and I was laughing the whole entire time so to get back at me the brat dragged me to the party as well. And the worst part was he threw me to Mina so she can dress me in anyway she see fit. Luckily I took a picture of him in that dress to get back at him!

_**At the party**_

For our digusties I was Anne's younger sister, Lau was her lover, Ciel was her niece, and Sebastian was Ciel's tutor. When Sebastian and Ciel went to look for the Viscount Druitt I finally confronted Anne when Lau went to get something to drink.

"What the hell are you doing Anne?"

"What do you mean Christy I'm enjoying the-"

"Don't play with me little girl." Her face went pale and she laughed nervously. "So you figured it out already grandma Christy."

"I told you not to call me that and of course I would find out and know that idiot butler of course isn't human speaking of, which where is he Anne?"

Her jaw clenched and she pulled me to the side. "You of all people should know why I'm doing this for christ sake you castrated men not to long ago.

"I did that because those pigs were raping women what's your reason?" She didn't answer me and I held her shoulder. "Anne you have to stop this. If Ciel finds out that your the one doing this he'll have no other family left!"

"No. He'll have you." She pushed me into a crowd of men then yelled...

"Oh boys meet my younger sister Christy my SINGLE younger sister who just turned 20!" Men started surrounding me asking me trivial questions and I lost Anne in the crowd.

Damn! Clever brat! I sighed and then put on an innocent smile for the swine. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I have to meet someone."

"Aw come on gorgeous if you come with I can show you a good time~"

"No! You should come with me and I can take you on my private boat." The men kept throwing stupid reasons of why I should follow them. While they were arguing I decided to sneak away, but one of them grabbed my arm as if he owned me. That's it! I don't care if I made a deal with Ciel to not drawn attention to myself I'm going to clock these nobles pricks! Before I could yell at the men a guy who had blonde hair and green eyes pushed the men away from me.

"Have some shame! Drooling over a woman is clearly not interested and then man handling her! All of you bring disgrace to the noble name! " The men glared at the guy and one of them step up to him. "And who the hell are you boy?"

"One of the queen's knight. Edward Miford."

_Miford? Why does that sound so familiar?_ The men started to back away and laughed nervously. Once they were gone the so called knight looked at me then blushed.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you for the help Edward was it?"

"Ye-Yes!" He stammered and I rolled my eyes at the blushing virgin boy. "Well thank you for helping me out...uh bye?"

"Wait! Are you with anyone."

"Yes, but I can't find them at this moment."

"Please let me escort you. I would hate for you to run into anymore trouble a bea-beautiful woman like yourself can attract a lot of unwanted attention."

"Um...no. I'm good." Virgin Knight got down on one knee and placed one hand on his chest and grabbed my hand with the other, which caught a few people's attention.

"It's my duty as a knight to make sure the people of this great country of ours are safe! Please let me protect you!"

"Alright! Alright would please get up people are beginning to stare."

"Yes of course." He got up and smiled at me. God what a weirdo.

The guy shielded me from every man that tried to talk to me. It was weird at first then it was funny. He looked like a blonde hair guard dog and actually reminds me of Ja-

"I never caught your name my lady." I smirked then moved closer to him he kept moving back until he hit a wall and I brushed my lips against his making his face turn unnaturally red.

"I'm never going to see you ever again after this night so you don't need to know my name." Before he could speak Scotland yard arrived and everyone started to worry and panic so I used the commotion to my advantage and disappeared in the crowd of people.

Sebastian and Ciel must have found the Viscount of Druitt I better hurry-

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me in a different direction. I groaned when I saw it was the virgin knight.

"My Lady! You shouldn't wonder off like that Scotland yard is telling all guest to stay where they are."

"Let go of me! Don't you have a girl or friends to be with right now?"

"Uh n-no the person I was suppose to be looking after doesn't know I'm here."

"So you are a stalker."

"N-No! Just a worried older sibling!"

"Ugh! I have no time for this!" I squeezed the knight's pressure point knocking him out I then ran outside looking for the carriage when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere with Ciel in arm and picked me up with the other. He ran on top of roofs until we were back the townhouse a little later Lau and Anne arrived and she tensed when she saw how pissed I looked. She killed another one!


	8. Omega part 1

_**{Christopher}**_

"I knew I should have stayed in England after James died. I shouldn't have left you girls alone!"

"This is not your fault-"

"Yes it is. If I wasn't being so selfish you wouldn't be a murderer, Rachel and Vincent would still be alive, and Ciel wouldn't be a orphan. You and Rachel were my family I should have been there to protect you two!"

"But this life wasn't meant for you grandma Christy. And knowing what Vincent did for a living he and Rachel were bound to get caught up in it. You couldn't have prevented it."

I stared at her and noticed she was fully dressed. "You never really answered my question. What will you do if Ciel found out you were the killer?"

"He won't."

"But if he does?"

"I'll take care of him." I burst out laughing confusing my youngest grandchild. I then smirked at her while leaning on the wall. "Your not going to kill Ciel. You don't have the guts to kill your own flesh and blood. Especially one that resembles your sister and the man you had feelings for."

"And you do?"

"If I was able to kill your grandfather's brother I think I could a relative. Want

to test out my theory."

"Your terrible."

I started to laugh and she soon joined me. It was simple moments like these that I missed the most. Anne hugged me and I held her tightly then that Grim Reaper entered the room. Anne released me and before she left I grabbed her arm.

"Please come back to me little red." A smile graced her face when I called her by nickname.

"I will." _No your not. _

I fell to my knees and tried my hardest not to cry because I knew for a fact my baby wasn't coming back. _You'll leave me like the rest of them__._

* * *

_**{Ciel}**_

"You should have never been born in the first place!"

Madame Red grabbed my neck and was about to kill me, but I knew she didn't have the heart to kill me. That's why I told an injured Sebastian not to kill her. She started crying and took a step back.

"I can't do it. I can't kill my their son. She was right...she was right" She? Grell eyed Madame Red questionably as moved closer to her.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and kill him!"

"I can't do it!"

"Seriously your going to chicken out me after all those deaths?! Oh...I see...it was that cow's words that got to you!" Madame Red turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"Don't call her that! C-"

Her eyes were wide as Grell's death scythe pierced her chest. She spat blood when her cinematic records where being shown. I saw memories of my mother, my father, but I saw several memories of a man with stawberry blonde hair like my mother's and brown eyes with him was a woman who's face wasn't shown yet because her back was facing us. However, I could tell she worked for the queen because she was wearing the uniform. When view moved to the woman's face I was stunned to see Christy! How... why...is Christy in my aunt's memories! When the film ended Madame Red fell to the ground and I closed her eyes then ordered Sebastian to get rid of Grell. Christy just who are you?

_**{Madame Red's Funeral}**_

I came in the church with a red dress ignoring everyone's comments. I placed the red on top of her body as I was saying my goodbyes. I heard everyone gasp and one of said

"Is that Madame Red's grandmother? The queen's armor?" I turned around and saw a woman dressed all in black and was wearing a black veil, which covered her face very well. "I thought she was traveling around the world?"

"I thought she was in Africa."

"I heard she was in America."

"No that was India."

The woman I black ignored my presence and placed a spider lily on Madame then turned away from the casket walking out of the church and passed Sebastian and the Undertaker as rose flew into the church.

I glared at the woman who was suppose to be my last living family member and followed everyone out and to the burial. After that was over I saw the woman in black at Aunt Anne's grave. Sebastian and I went back to Aunt Anne's grave and I cleared my throat.

"We haven't been formally introduced. I am Ciel Phantomhi-" She started laughing and fell to my knees. She gripped the ground under her and was still laughing, but it almost sounded as if she was crying.

"I'm officially an omega after all these years!"

"Excuse-" She turned her head around as if she just noticed our presence. The woman in black got up and dusted herself off then turned to me.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ciel I forgot to introduce myself, but I think you already know who I am." She snatched her veil off and I smirked when it was Christy under the veil.

"I had a feeling it would be you, but what I don't understand is how?" Christy smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"It started how every heart warming story starts. Revenge."


	9. Omega part 2

_**{Christopher}**_

**50 year ago**

"Get down from there and face me witch!" I looked down at Fisher's younger brother from the roof of a church somewhere in the countryside, what was his name again...James? Well anyways it's been a year since I killed Fisher and ever since that day James has been tracking me down so he could seek his revenge.

"Witch? I've been called many things before, but never a witch. I'll have to add that to my list."

"Don't joke around with me witch! I gave you freedom and what do you do? You kill my brother!"

" Oh come on what the hell did you think I was going to do? Just runaway? You can't be that stupid?"

He was silent for a while and dropped his head in shame. My eyes widened and I burst into laughter. "You've got to be kidding me?! You thought I going to run with my tail in between my legs after your brother tried to fuck me on the dinning room table. Huh! I don't think so."

"I know my brother wasn't the man he use to be, but he didn't deserve death!"

"Yawn. Well I've got to go because as you can see your boring me." I jumped to my feet and jumped off the roof which was probably high enough to break my neck if I was still human. As I was whistling and dusting myself off James took this chance to charge at me with his sword. I smirked then snapped my fingers and the horse I rescued earlier ran at top speed towards us and as he was running I quickly grabbed his halter and climbed on his back. I turned my head back to a stunned James and blew him a kiss, which pissed him off, but he was blushing.

**{3** **months later}**

I was in the forest sleeping in some random tree when I heard a twig snap. I looked down and saw none other than James and with him were 5 men in military uniform. James glared at one of the men whom the I'm assuming stepped on the twig. I rolled onto my stomach and smirked at James.

"James darling we must stop meeting like this it's not healthy."

"Shut up harlot!"

"I thought I was a witch."

"You-I mean-God! Shut up already! Benjamin give me the chain and cuffs." I raised an eyebrow and watch as one of men scrambled to a carriage not too far then come back with a collar chain and a cuffs that covers the whole hand. I'm guessing it's very heavy because Benjamin was struggling to carry them back. Benjamin looked at me and blushed then looked back at James.

"Sir is this really necessary she's just a woman."

"Don't let that pretty face fool you Benjamin and that goes for all of you. She's not human." The men looked at me obviously stunned and I smiled at them and waved Benjamin waved back and one of his comrades hit him causing me to laugh.

Though this is very amusing somethings not right. He brought his men with him that could only mean...this is not personal it was an order from the higher ups. _Hmm let's see who sent them, but first let's have a little fun._

I stood up and started running through the trees until I saw a open field and jumped out of the trees and started to run in the field. I heard James not far behind and I slowed down my speed. I did a couple of tricks and kicked one of the men off their horse, but eventually they "caught" me. James was smiling thinking he finally got me not knowing I'm just using him. He pushed me into the carriage and slammed the door leaving me with one person. I smiled innocently and titled my head.

"Oh...Benjamin~ could you do me a tiny favor?~"

* * *

_**{At the palace}**_

"I'll remember this day for as long as I live the day justice is served!" I rolled my eyes, but inwardly smirked. _What a dumbass._ I winked at Benjamin and he blushed. They took me into what looks to be a throne room and there was a man and woman. They both had dark hair, but the man had brown eyes and the woman had green. The man and the woman looked at me in confusion then at James.

"Captain Dawson we order you to bring us the person that was castrating the men of England not some 19 or 20 year old girl."

"Wait your majesty this is the person that castrated those men."

"How? She's just a girl." I raised an eyebrow and used my tongue to push the key to the chains out and held it tightly with my teeth. As James was arguing with the man the woman was eyeing me as I uncuffed myself and got the chains off. Once those chains hit the ground the guards immediately came at me it only took 2 seconds to knock them out or break a limb.

"Just a girl?! Little boy I'm way too old to be called a girl!"

The man was shocked when he finally realized I wasn't human because of the speed I was to knock the men out at. The woman on the other hand started clapping and was smiling at me charmingly.

"Excuse my husband Albert 's rudeness please let me introduce myself. I'm queen Victoria. Do you have a name creature?"

"...Christopher."

"My! What an unique name! Christopher how would you like to be my personal bodyguard?"

"N-"

"Oh before you reject my offer let me tell you the benefits to being my guard."

"I'm listening..."

"You can kill all of the men or women you want under my order, you'll have a roof over your head, you can travel, and any other things you want."

"Your majesty!"

"Victoria!" As both James and Albert were trying to make the queen reconsider. I was thinking over her offer. _I really don't have anywhere to go and Liam is on the run from the Grim Reapers. I guess I could use something to keep my mind off my own problems._

"Alright I'm in."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh that's fantastic! Until we can find a permanent living space for you you'll be living with Captain Dawson!"

* * *

_**{Dawson's** **Manor}**_

Wow I'm back in the manor I murdered somebody in...nope I still feel nothing the bastard and his whore had it coming. James showed me to my room and was glaring at me the whole time. As I was closing my door I kissed his cheek and his face turned red.

"Night honey!"


	10. Omega part 3

_**{2** **years** **later}**_

I've been working as the queen's personal bodyguard for about two years and eventually gotten the name the queen 's armor. James has finally gotten use to me living with him and even asked the queen if I could stay with him permanently. He said it was to keep a closer eye on me, but no one was buying that. He tries to act cold towards me, but I could see I was growing on him. I thought our relationship would grow into something more until I found out he was arranged to be married to another noble woman. Her name was Alice and she was a total bitch. Once she found out that I was living with James she immediately saw me as a threat. James of course explained that I meant nothing to him and was just a criminal working for the Queen.

For some reason that actually hurted me.

"Christy what are you wearing?" Queen Victoria asked and I looked down at my uniform then back at her in confusion. "I'm wearing my uniform."

"Your not wearing that to the ball!"

"Your right I'm not because I'm not going."

"Why? Is it because of James going with his fiancee?" My face turned red with anger and embarrassment and I shook my head like a child. Queen Victoria gave me a sad smile and hugged me.

"You love him don't you?" I pulled away from her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter he detest me and wants to be with his fiancee. Now if you would let me retire for the night I can go home and-"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Your my bodyguard and my best one at that! I can't just let you leave when I have a ball tonight! Now hurry up and change."

"Change into what?"

"A dress of course."

"There is no way I'm going to this party or wearing a dress!"

* * *

**_50 minutes later_**

_I feel so violated! _She made the maids pin me down with a certain metal I have yet to learn how to break out of and not only washed me, but also dressed me in this peach colored ballgown, applied makeup on my face, and did my hair.

"Oh Christy you look beautiful!" I blushed as Queen Victoria and the maids gawked at me.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"No! We're already late for the ball." She dragged me downstairs and when we got to the ballroom all eyes were on us. I felt as if I was going to throw up. Queen Victoria made me walk around with her and talk to foreign rulers, royal families, and nobles. As she was talking to some general I noticed James was staring at me he smiled at me softly and his fiancee glared at me. I frowned and turned my head away.

_Why am I here? I don't belong here._

"Christy there is someone I want you to meet!" Queen Victoria pulled me closer to her then pushed me into something hard, but soft and warm. Whatever I got pushed into it had two arms that wrapped themselves securely around me. I looked up I came face to face with a very handsome man. He had icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, and was about 6'3.

"Christy...this handsome young man is General Augustine Knight. General Knight this is my armor Christopher, but everyone calls her Christy! You have fun~"

Before I could say something she danced off with her husband. There was an awkward silence between us and he was still holding onto me.

"You look very beautiful Christopher or do you prefer Christy?"

"U-Uh Christy is fine and thank you. You look very handsome yourself." He gave me a charming smile and I blushed. The happy music in the background switched to a song made for the waltz.

"May I have this dance Christy?"

"S-Sure." General Knight gently took my hand and we danced for what seemed to be forever. He was so sweet and a total gentlemen. After we were done dancing he took me to the balcony.

"So...Christy are you currently seeing anyone?"

"No. Why?"

"Uh no reason I-I was just curious."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"God no. I'm not really a relationship person. I'm too focused on my job."

"Oh I see." General Knight moved closer to me and intertwined our fingers. I looked at him stunned by this brazen move and he smiled shyly.

"B-But after tonight I'm thinking about giving this relationship thing a try. Do you want to test the waters with me Christy?"

I know for sure right now my face is red as a cherry. Augustine waited anxiously for my answer and I was going to say yes, but I was rudely cut off by a person I totally forgot existed. James.

"Excuse me Augustine may I have a word with Christopher?"

"Not at all. I'll get us something to drink." Augustine and James glared at each other when Augustine was leaving. Once Augustine left James glared at me.

"What are you doing with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you with him?!"

"The Queen introduced us to each other and I like him...he's sweet." James rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Stay away from him. He's no good."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not the commitment type he'll use you and throw you away. Please Christy listen to me I don't want to see you get hurt." I took his hands off my shoulders and moved away from him.

"Why do you care?" _Does he actually have feelings for me?_

"I-I don't-" _Of course not why would he? God why do I fall for guys like him! Maybe they remind me of David..._

"Get away from me before I grab the dagger that is under this dress and jab it in your neck."

"What?"

"I'm sure you heard me pretty clearly. I don't want your advice I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Christy-"

"You heard the woman James." We turned and saw Augustine with two glasses of champagne. I smiled at him and told James to beat it. He reluctantly left and I enjoyed the rest of the night talking and laughing with Augustine.

* * *

_**{4 months later}**_

I've been seeing Augustine for awhile and it feels like I'm finally moving on from James, but I won't lie I do still have feelings for him. I was walking around the palace when I heard two people arguing. I looked to see who it was and to my surprise it was James and Augustine.

"Just stay away from her!"

"Why should I? More importantly why do you care? She's just a criminal to you."

"That's...that's none of your business!"

"Hmph! No matter. I'm still going to propose to her."

"You can't!"

"Are you giving your superior officer orders captain?"

"Yes! Christy...Christy..."

"Christy what?"

"Christy...Damn it! Christy is mine! And the only man who is going to marry her is me!"

_What? He loves me? Even after I killed Fisher?_

All of those feelings for James that I tried to hard to drown came rising back to the surface. Augustine looked furious and took out his sword.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving up my property to a low ranked punk like you!" James didn't have his sword on him and he just stood there frozen. I jumped from my hiding spot and in front of James. I pulled out my sword a blocked Augustine's attack. Both men were shocked and I kicked Augustine in the stomach sending him flying.

"Property?! Who the hell are you calling your property?!"

They had to get 20 of the strongest soldiers to calm me down and pull me off of Augustine. Augustine was then later transferred to another country and kept his position as General. _How messed up is that?_

"Christy?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"...Christy?"

"What is it now?"

"I love you."

"...I-I love you too."


	11. Omega part 4

_**{1 year and 9 months}**_

"Nnh ah! Stop that!" James chuckled and continued to nibble on my ear. We've been married for about a year and we're already having a little one on the way. I couldn't be anymore happier, but I'm afraid to tell James what will happen after I have the baby is born.

"Christy what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing."

"Christy what did we talk about? We promised to tell each other everything. Please..tell me what's wrong."

"...When the baby is born I will die." James's face looked as if he was going to break down crying. He grabbed me and kept yelling 'why didn't you tell me', 'I can't lose', and 'I love you too much to lose you your all I have', which was true since his sister and him hardly talk anymore after he left Alice, who was her best friend, for me. After James calmed down I explained the reason of why I would die, which is because all of energy or "life source" will be absorbed by the baby so he or she can become immortal.

"Is there anyway to stop this?"

"I'm not sure, but I know someone who might be able to help us."

* * *

**_{3 days later}_**

The soldiers brought Liam to our house. I knew the only reason why they were able to catch him was because he let them. He was stunned to see me and I smiled at him.

"I'm surprised you found me Christy. It's great to see you~"

"Good to see you as well Liam."

"I see you got finally got yourself knocked up? And I'm guessing the cherry boy next to you is the father."

"Excuse me?! Christy who the hell is the man?!"

"He is the one who turned me immortal and the one who can help us." I explained my conundrum to Liam and he gave us a big grin. "There is a way to make sure you don't die and your child is born human."

"Really-"

"But you will remain immortal Christy."

"I don't care as long as my child doesn't turn out to be immortal."

"...Alright we'll being the ritual on the baby's arrival."

* * *

"Gaagh! Get this thing out of me already!"

"Be patient Christy I'm not done drawing the mark."

"Hurry up then!" Liam drew the symbol on my stomach and said something in another language, but I was in so much pain that I couldn't tell what language it was. The pain that I was feeling doubled after Liam said the incantation. It felt as if someone was setting my body on fire.

"JAMES!" James started shaking Liam yelling at him to stop the ritual. "Stop whatever your doing! Your hurting her!"

"Too late now the process already started." That was the last thing I heard before everything went turned fuzzy. All I remember was James crying for some reason then holding our child saying it was girl. When I woke up I saw James sleeping in a chair with his head on the bed and our daughter was in the bed wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and kissed her head pulling her close to me.

"What a beautiful site." Liam said as he stood near the window smiling at me. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I just wanted to wait until you woke up so I could say goodbye. But just look at you; Christy a mother! Who would have thought! Especially since the father is a cherry boy."

"Can you stop calling him that."

"But he was a virgin when you two had sex am I right?"

"...Yes."

Liam laughed then kissed my head before disappearing from my life once again.

* * *

Our daughter's name was Elizabeth and she was my precious treasure. Elizabeth and I were so close when she was little until at the age of 11 her aunt,Catherine Harrison, lost her husband due to an illness and wanted to be near family so James let his sister stay with us.

Worst decision ever.

After that bitch came to live with us she's been nothing, but trouble! She drew a wedge between Elizabeth and me by making me look like a vile woman in her eyes. By the age of 14 Elizabeth became an exact copy of Catherine. After Catherine died from a heart attack I thought I can get my daughter back, but she only got worse. And when she turned 16 she was already engaged to an a nice 18 year old named Jacob Dalles. James was invited to the wedding, but I wasn't.

"Father why won't you come to my wedding!?"

"Because your mother won't be there and I refuse to go anywhere without her at my side."

"But who is going to walk me down the isle!? This is my big day!" Elizabeth's future husband smiled at me then Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth darling how about you just invite your mother she's a very charming wo-"

"Did she seduce you Jacob!? No don't answer that! I know she did! She did that to Aunt Catherine's husband as well! She's such a tart! Why are you refusing to come to my wedding father over this whore-"

Before Elizabeth could finish that sentence James slapped her hard. Elizabeth fell to the floor and looked at James in shocked.

"Fa-Father?"

"I won't stand for this behavior any longer! Your Aunt did this to your mother and I wouldn't stand for it and I won't tolerate my only child to go on disrespecting her mother! I promised your mother that I wouldn't say anything, but I cannot hold my tongue anymore!"

"James don't!"

"Your a spoiled ungrateful brat! Your mother gave up her chance to find eternal peace so you won't be born an immortal! She gave up a job that she loved so much so you'll have a mother! She transformed herself into a person she's not all for you! And what do you do?! You yell and throw glass at her for 5 years! The Christy I knew would have taken you out on site, but she didn't because you are her daughter and she loves you! Until you show the same respect to your mother as you shown me you are no longer considered my daughter! From this day forth I disown you!"

James stormed pass a shocked Elizabeth grabbed my arm dragging me upstairs ignoring Elizabeth crying for him.

"Father! Father please don't abandoned me!" James took me to our room and hugged me. "I'm sorry Christy, but you come before all else."

* * *

Years passed since we last heard from Elizabeth until one day when James and I were in the middle of um an "activity" we got a letter from Elizabeth and it said she wanted to see the both of us. We packed quickly and went to her manor. The maid showed us to her room and when she opened the door I was stunned to see a pallid Elizabeth laying in her bed and next to the bed was Jacob and two little girls one with red hair and other had blonde hair like James. Elizabeth saw us and cried.

"Jacob can you take the girls so I can talk to my parents?"

"Of course." Jacob took the girls out of the room and Elizabeth sat up and smiled sadly us. " I don't know what to say you two after all these years besides I'm so sorry. And it took me until I'm on my death bed to say that! I'm so sorry Mother! I don't know why I was so angry at you! I'm just-" I hugged Elizabeth and so did James. We stayed with her until her final moments her final wish was for us to be in both of her daughters lives. After Elizabeth's funeral I walked up to Rachel and Angelina. They looked at me in awe and I kneeled down to them offering them a soft smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rachel and Angelina."


	12. Omega part 5

_**{10 years later}**_

"This is not fair."

"Please General Christopher just do this for the queen."

"I bet she's doing this because I quit being her bodyguard decades ago. I had to take care of my kid! What more does she want from me?! Haven't I proven myself yet?! I became her top General in less than a month! "

"This assignment isn't so bad General Christopher. All you have to do is try to get recruits for the Order of the British Empire. "

"Isn't that suppose to be your job Miford? "

"Yes, but the queen thought the gentlemen here will listen to an attractive woman."

"So in other words I am bait. She gave me this assignment to convince horny college students to join the Order of the British Empire. This is a bunch of bull-"" General it's not ladylike to curse. "

"Then I'm not a fucking lady."

_**{Talking to the Students}**_

"In the Order of the British Empire you all will attain knowledge on swordplay and hand to hand combat-Yes a question?"

"Are you free for dinner tonight?"

I rolled my eyes at the 13th dumb question to come from the students. So far it was only from Scarlet Fox, Green Lion, and Violet Wolf. I glare at Alexis and he gave me an apologetic look and I continued my orientation when someone from the Sapphire Owls raised their hand. Alexis told me to the Sapphire Owls was a dormitory full of the intellectual students, so I was expecting an actual question.

Boy was I wrong.

"Are you married?" Thats it! I'd had enough of this bull. I took off my glove and showed the horny bastards my wedding ring especially the kid with the mole on his face. "Yes I am married. I'm married to General Dawson now if you don't mind-"" So you got your ranking from because of husband. "

What this little punk say? I walked over to the side the Sapphire Owl were and up to the boy in a calm manner. When I came face to face with him I raised an eyebrow. Alexis was trying to call me back over, but I dismissed him.

"Pardon me, but what did you say to me?"

"I said you got your ranking because of your husband. I mean it's simply impossible for a female that looks like you to get a ranking like a General without sleeping with someone. "

The room went silent and Alexis was apologizing for the boys behavior, but I merely looked at him and told him: "Shut up Alexis before I make you swim 10 miles in the river again."

He immediately went silent and I smiled at the boy and he smiled back and I then grabbed his tie then punched him in the face when his head went back I pulled him back by his tie punching him again. I continued doing that until I was finally able to knock him out (I was holding back... way back).

The boys looked at me then at their unconscious classmate petrified. I smirked and threw the boy of my shoulder with ease and told Alexis to continue the orientation while the assistant Principal directed me to the infirmary. The nurse patched him up and I sat next to the boy for hours waiting for him to wake up, I took my hair out of the messy bun it was in letting go pass my waist I heard the boy mumble ' beautiful ' I faced him and smiled.

"You're either the most dumbest kid I ever met or the most sweetest." The boy laughed and sat up on the bed.

"I have no idea what your talking about my fair maiden."

"Yes right. You knew those boys weren't going me seriously so you provoked me to demonstrate my strength." He gave me a charming smile and rubbed the back of his head then let out a light laughter. "What gave me away?"

"Your aura."

"Hm? My aura? "

"Yes. For instance I can tell your arrogant, but your not the type to underestimate your enemy. You have a strong sibling my guess is a sister. Your manipulative yet chivalrous and kind. Your obviously a family type of person and let's see... do I detect a bit of honor? "

The boy looked amazed and I smiled. We talked for a while and I laughed every time the second year tried to flirt with me knowing fully well I was married. When I noticed the sun was setting a little I began to gather my stuff and the boy's swollen eyes saddened, which made me uncomfortable he looked like a sad pup.

"Don't make that face your actually making me feel guilty! And I don't feel guilty for anything! "

"I'm sorry my lady, but I enjoyed talking to you. "

"Don't tell me your falling for me already second year? "

The boy laughed softly and took my hand pressing his lips against it. "Maybe I am, but if you must go it's was a pleasure to have met you General."

"Please call me Christopher, General is too... royal. By the way what is your name kid?"

"Vincent. Vincent Phantomhive. "

"Phantomhive? Oh right! Your the queen's new bitch. " He smiled again and burst into laughter.

"I guess I am."

"Great! Because from this day on your my bitch as well. "

_**{2 years later}**_

"Grandmother am I ugly?"

"What?! Of course not why would ask such a question?! "

"It's just... the man Rachel is marrying is the same man I wrote to you about in my letters. "

"You mean the one who looked like a prince and has beautiful warm brown eyes? " I teased and Anne blushed obviously embarrassed, but nodded. I sighed then hugged my youngest grandchild. "You loved him?"

"Yes, but he chose Rachel and not me. I mean of course he would choose her she's beautiful and I'm-"

"Gorgeous. Your gorgeous little red-"

"So you say. I love Rachel, but she always gets the things I'll never have." I became silent and tried to think of something that would make her feel better then it came to me.

"Anne follow me." I hauled her upstairs to the attic and to my secret closet, which held all the certain clothes that I will not go into detail about. I ran through the closet and pulled out the my wedding dress. Anne's eyes widened and she gasped.

"That's your wedding dress?! It's beautiful! "

Yes it is. It was a medieval style wedding dress, but had some Victorian features.

"I showed this dress to your sister while you were outside reading and she loved it, but I want to give this to you."

"Wh-What?"

"I want to give you something she will never have so you won't always feel inferior to her."

"But I'm not getting married."

"You will soon your too beautiful to remain single."

"Oh Grandm-" Anne was cut off by our maid Patricia who bowed for interrupting us.

"Lady Dawson?"

"Yes, what it Patty and stop bowing you know I can't stand that."

"Your granddaughter, Lady Rachel, has arrived with her fiancee."

"Oh, we will be right down. Anne go downstairs while I find your grandfather. "

"Al-Alright. " While she went to greet Rachel I went to James' study and saw him reading next to the window. It's amazing how he still appears like he's in his early 50s when he's actually 65 years old. (He's one of those good looking older men for example Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, George Clooney, and Richard Gere.)

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Just how incredibly handsome you still are." He smiled and told me to come to him. I did as I was told and walked towards him and sat on his lap, then kissed him, he returned it and moved his fingers through my hair. I giggled and pulled away. He gave me that same smile that would forever make my heart melt and blush like a love sick girl.

"God, how I love you Christy."

"And I love you as well James."

James started coughing profusely and worry began to consume me. "What did the doctor say earlier?"

"Oh...it's just a cold."

"A cold in earlier spring?"

"You know it's freezing at night darling."

I eyed him suspiciously and inwardly groaned. After he turned 40 it became harder to distinguish whether he was lying or not.

"Alright. Come on we have to meet Rachel fiancee where is your cane? "

_**{Downstairs}**_

Oh. My. God. Rachel future husband was the person I least expected: "Vincent?" The tall young man turned around and it was Vincent. His eyes widened in surprise and he released Rachel hand and hugged me, but I didn't return it.

"Christopher! It's been too long! "

"Um... it's only been 2 years. "

"You know this boy Christy? "

"Yes, I told you about him before remember? He's the one I punched." James said oh and chuckled and I pushed Vincent off me and pinched his cheek. "Rule number one you don't hug your female in-law first you shake the male's hand first."

"Of course where are my manners? It's a pleasure to meet you General Dawson and Lady Dawson."

_**{With Anne}**_

"You knew him already?! And you didn't tell me?! "

"First of all Anne you never gave me a description of your prince so how was I supposed to tell you I knew him?! Look let's go eat dinner and pretend that we are a happy family. "

_**{Dinner}**_

"So General Dawson how long have you and Lady Dawson been married, Was it 2 or 3 years? "

James and I looked at each other confused then at Rachel, who was fidgeting nervously. "Rachel you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not human." Vincent began to laugh, but stopped when he saw how serious our faces were.

"You can't be serious."

"We are serious. I am not human; I am immortal. Rachel should have told you this already. "

Vincent looked at a guilty Rachel and frowned. "I'm sorry, Vincent I just thought you would run away if you found out."

Vincent looked at me and his expression was saying something I couldn't interpret then he kissed his fiancee's hand and smiled softly at her.

"I could never leave you Rachel, but you have to trust me."

Anne's made a hurt expression, but quickly hid it. It hurt me to see Anne like this. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand grasped mine. I noticed it was James and he was smiling at me.

"He's right Rachel. Trust is what keeps a marriage strong, thats how your grandmother and I were able to stay married for 36 years. "

I stroked and caressed his face with the hand he was holding and he stared at me fondly. "37 years General."

"37 years? I guess when you've been married to the one you love for as long as I have, you lose track of simple things like time don't you agree Christy? "

I leaned in and kissed him and agreed with him. Rachel awed and so did Anne, but for some reason on the niche of my eye I saw Vincent frown.

_**{Few months later 2 weeks before the wedding}**_

_**{Engagement Party}**_

At this point in my story I'll just get straight to the point because just going into little details for that day kills me inside! Because it was the day I lost the second man I ever loved.

The party was near some lake on the countryside I was talking to Rachel and Vincent, trying to calm Rachel down after telling her I was giving my old wedding dress to Anne.

"I love my younger sister, but she's not getting married and you knew I loved that dress so-"

"GRANDFATHER!"

I heard Anne scream and I spun around and saw Anne trying to reach for James, who was unconscious and drowning and a drunk noble who was too drunk off his backside to notice what was going on around him. I raced to the lake and dived into the water and I grabbed him and pulled him to the surface.

"James, honey open your eyes please open your eyes."

When I tried to support his head, I felt something warm and liquidity. My eyes widened when I saw blood. James eyes were half lidded and he smiled a little.

"This is such a shitty... way to go, but...I guess thats life huh? "

"Shut up you fool! " I ripped off one of my sleeves and was about wrap it around his head to stop the bleeding, but he stops me. "No, it's alright... we both knew... this day would... come better... now than later right?"

"James stop spouting nonsense-"

"The doctor said...I was... dying Christy. "

My eyes widened and for the first time tears fell from them. James smiled sadly at me as he was trying his hardest to stay awake. "The doct...The doctor said I had...no more than 3 more weeks to live...I was going to... tell you...honestly...but you would have tried to save me...and you promised...you would allow me... to enjoy death did you not? "

"James... " His eyes were finally closed and I cried on top of his chest as guests began to surround us. Though he was gone, I can still hear him say: "I love you Christy."

"And love you as well."

_**{A month after James died}**_

In short, I killed the drunk at the Engagement party who knocked James into the water, causing him to hit his head on the pier and I was preparing to leave. James was my only reason to stay a noble and now since he's gone, I don't want it! I don't need it!

"Grandmother you can't leave Vincent and Rachel haven't returned from their honeymoon!"

"I can't stay here. I need to find myself again! I love you and Rachel, and Vincent along with his charming butler, Tanaka, are good friends of mine, but I can't live this life anymore it's confining and dull. I missed traveling, exploring, killing, and simply living. "

"Why are you talking as if you were miserable-"

" I found a letter from your Grandfather addressed to me. He wanted me to live the way I wanted to. He knew I gave up my freedom because I loved him; I'm not meant to stay in one area for so long I need to move. Go place to place-"

I finished in the middle of my sentence when I saw Vincent, Rachel, Alexis, Tanaka, and 3 men in a white uniform. God! I knew I shouldn't have told Anne in advance that I was leaving! I glowered at Anne and she was crying saying she was sorry, but I couldn't abandon the family more importantly the queen. I still was the Queens armor and I was prohibited to leave her side without permission. I kissed Anne on the head and ran like hell.

Outside Vincent and Alexis had those goddamn chains made from material just for me, but I picked up my speed and leaped over them and landed behind them giving them both a kiss on the cheek, then hugged Tanka and Rachel and ran faster the tried to call me back, but a strong gust of wind came and when it stopped I was already gone.

_**{7 years later}**_

"Fucking pervert." I stabbed the swine who tried to rape a 16 year old girl and crushed his head. Yes, I got back into my old habit of killing men, but only the ones that had it coming. Right now I'm in London next stop is France.

"I had a feeling it was you. Christy." I groaned when I heard the familiar arrogant voice.

"Vincent it's great to see you again, but-"

"Come home Christy."

"I have no home. Besides my manor probably already been raided-"

" It hasn't I made sure of that and if you don't feel comfortable being there alone, you can stay with Rachel, me, and our son, Ciel."

"You two had a child?! Congratulations!" I smiled and he laughed a little. We heard voices close by so we got out of that area and into his carriage.

"Anne's married as well, he's a decent fellow, but where have you've been?"

"Africa, Asia, India, America, Italy, Australia, Spain, Greece, Germ-"

"How many men have you've slept with?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"I don't see the problem with you telling me the sum of the men you slept with over the 7 years you've been gone. We are friends aren't we? "

"... I lost track after 15. "

"What?! "

"Don't worry, I waited four years before I felt comfortable sleeping with somebody else. I was so use to being with one man for so long it felt like I would be cheating if I just fucked some random guy."

Vincent was silent for a while then grasped my hand, but his grip on me was strangely tight. "Vincent?"

"You're coming home with me. You need to be around family not swine. "

"Though that sounds tempting, I can't or rather won't."

"Why-"

"Because I'm technically not suppose to be here because I disobeyed the Queen and she will probably make me do something absurd, so I won't be punished." I opened the carriage door and smirked at him.

"Christy-"

"Goodbye Queen's bitch." A strong gust of wind came by and I rode it to France. That was the last time I have ever spoken to Vincent.

_**{Now/Ciel}**_

After listening to Christy's story I don't think Christy ever knew that my predecessor had feelings for her.


	13. Let adventure begin

_A child. A child that was married to her granddaughter. That's all she saw in me. She never saw a man in those ocean blue eyes. A man who loved her so dearly and wanted nothing more than to be with her, but how could I when she saw a boy? _

_All I ever wanted was her to be mine and mine alone, but her heart belong to someone else! Probably that's the reason why she never return to Weston to visit me or get recruits. I held no relevance in her heart that's why when I saw Rachel Dalles I thought I could pretend she was my own fragile Christy. I can ignore the minor differences in appearance, like how Rachel's hair was strawberry blonde and Christy's was beach blonde._

_Everything was perfect until I saw Christy again. My feelings for her came back at full force. I thought I could hide it from Rachel, but she found out._

_"My grandmother?! Your in love with my grandmother?!"_

_"Rachel please this was before we met-"_

_"But are you still I love with her!?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I think you should sleep in the guest room tonight."_

_"Rachel-"_

_"Leave." That night I had a dream of Christy and me finally together as one. I know most of you will think I'm disgusting or cruel, but you have to understand she was my first love._

_**{Ciel}**_

_**After his Birthday party**_

_"I don't want to be treated any differently. Just because we're related doesn't mean I get special treatment."_

_"But your a noble-"_

_"Yeah by marriage. Christy Dawson is traveling around the world enjoying her final years before she dies and can be "reunited" with the people she holds dear."_

_"I'm not comfortable with the idea of someone related to me sleeping in the servants courtiers. Alright, at least let me buy you a new wardrobe. All pants of course."_

_Christy patted my head then kissed my forehead causing my face to flush a little. "You remind me so much of your father."_

**_{Now}_**

"And the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was also stolen from us by that brat!"

"Sorry for being a brat." I said as Sebastian, Christy, and me made our way to the scene of the crime. The man next to commissioner tried to question us, but commissioner Randall stopped him.

"What are you doing here Lord Phantomhive?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm cleaning up the mess an old pathetic hunting dog created."

_**{Christy}**_

I snickered when Ciel said that and the commissioner became flustered. I just love joining him on his cases the problem I have is the demon at his side. Ciel handed me some papers to look over as he waved the Queen's letter in Lord Randall's face. We found out are victims were men who returned to England from India and all had a note saying:

_Watch this, you wild, pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity_

_England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten, decadent culture on you instead._

_To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of heaven!_

_Now, the day has come_.

And at the bottom is a tongue sticky out. Hmm...why does this symbol look familiar? I know I've seen it somewhere...

"Christy. We're leaving." I handed the paper I was reading to the man standing next to the commissioner and followed Ciel and Sebastian.

"So where are we going next?"

"The last place I ever want to go."

* * *

We walked for a while until we reached a the entrance to a shady place. Ciel asked if this was the right place and Sebastian nodded as he opened the door revealing a flight of steps; Sebastian told us to watch our step as we walked down them. God this place looks eerie, it feels like something could pop out of know where and attack you. I felt something lick my ear, which caused me squeak. I turned my head around to see a chuckling Sebastian. I scowled at him and he winked at me.

"Christy are you alright?" Ciel asked; I laughed nervously and nodded then we continued down the flight of stairs till we reached a fancy door and when we opened it I smelled something awful and my site was shrouded in smoke.

"So you were finally able to find this place. Earl." God please tell me that's not-

"Long time no see!" I frowned when the smoke cleared and I saw Lau surrounded by women. He asked how Ciel was and congratulated him on his recent birthday; Lau then smiled wid when he saw me.

"Ah! I see you brought Christy with you Earl!~ Christy you look lovely as always!~"

"Th-Thanks..." Lau always creeped me out. He's always smiling and his closed eyes thing is freaky. I can feel him staring at me, but I just can't see him! Ciel asked Lau on information about the incident to only find out Lau didn't know what were talking about. Lau took us around the east end to look for our suspect, but he was so lost in our conversation he got us lost.

This guy. Ciel was irritated then turned around and bumped into an Indian man.

"Ow! It hurts you broke a rib!" After the man said that a group of Indian men surrounded us. "That's quite a nice dress you have on young man. Are you a noble?" -The man Ciel bumped grabbed his collar and I slapped his filthy hands away from him then brought Ciel closer to me.

"Pay consolation money! Give me all your clothes and...the two pretty rings wrapped around the woman's neck!"

My eyes glared daggers into the thing's skull. If he wants my engagement rings he'll have to kill me first, which I thought he can.

"Christy, Sebastian dispose of them." I pulled on my leather gloves ready to fight as the Indian thug started complaining about what Britain did to them. I'll admit what Great Britain did to India was wrong, but to take it out on every British person is idiotic.

"Excuse me? We are searching for this woman. Have any you seen her?" We all turned to see two Indian male dressed in fine fabric. One had white hair and blue eyes and the other with purple hair and gold eyes. The one with purple hair was holding up a crappie drawing of what I think is suppose to be a woman?

The thug pulled out a knife and walked up to the men saying:

"Your in the way bastard!"

"How rude calling me such impolite things?" The male with purple hair looked at us and was surprised to see Sebastian and me with Ciel. He asked if Ciel was a noble, which he respond with a sarcastic yes. And he told the man whom I'm guessing now is his butler to join the thugs and attack us. I picked up Ciel bridal style and began to fight off the thugs with my legs while Sebastian handled the other butler. When I needed to use my hands I tossed Ciel to Sebastian and punched as many of assailants before Sebastian tossed Ciel back to me.

"Hey! We barely stepped in this place when those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?!" Ciel said while struggling to get out of my hold.

"What? You lot did you start afight with the kid for no reason?!"

The thugs looked confused and a bit worried. When they didn't answer the the guy with the purple hair ordered his butler to attack the thugs.

"I hope you three aren't hurt." The guy said as he picked up Ciel's hat and placed it roughly on Ciel's head.

"Also, kid this isn't the place to be wandering about especially if you have a woman with you. Well anyhoo I have a person to look for. See ya."

And with that the two men left. What on earth just happened? And...

"Where's Lau?" I asked and all of looked around to see he was on the roof of some random building! Coward!

We dropped the thugs at city yard and went back to the townhouse. We were welcomed by Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny. Bard tried to kiss me, but I punched him and gave Finny a kissed on the forehead and hugged him calling him cute and did the same to little Tanaka.

"I see you brought all the servants."

"Yes we couldn't leave them at the manor who knows what they would do." I giggled at Sebastian's remark, but was the first to notice our uninvited visitors. I pointed to them and Ciel was shocked to see them.

"Why are you here?!"

"Did you forget I we met earlier? Besides I saved you and in India it's common to entertain and welcome your benefactor."

The two barged into the townhouse and upstairs we all followed them and Ciel questioned them and the tall one answered.

"I am Agni and this is one of the 26 children to the Raja of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

Well this should be interesting.


	14. Fear and Lust

_**{Sebastian}**_

I was walking to the master's room to wake him up, but I was surprised to see Agni already there with the young master in his arms struggling and obviously angry.

"SEBASTIAN!" I turned around and saw Mey-rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka running towards me. I reminded them that we had guests and asked what was wrong.

"It's all weird the yard and everything is all weird!"

"What?"

I went outside and saw Christy on top of an elephant kissing it's head the whole garden was redecorated. I stood there shocked and a bit irritated. "I'm sorry for redecorating. I just want to make sure my Prince is most comfortable."

"But you are our guests you should have left it to us."

"No it's alright. I like to help-wait! Miss Christy please let me help you down."

When I saw Agni helping Christy down from the elephant by letting her jump into his arms and holding her bridal style made anger surged through my body.

These freeloaders especially that Agni has gone too far. Yes, you can wake up my master, change the food, change the garden and add your elephants to it, but you will not touch what's personally mine! I made my way to Christy, who was letting Agni put a flower in her hair, causing her to blush a little.

How dare she throw herself at another man!

"Christy the horse needs more hay go out to the nearest farm and get it."

"What are you talking about I just-"

"Don't argue please just do it."

"Then I'll accompany you. I would hate for you to get hurt by caring all that hay by yourself." Christy blushed more and smiled shyly while tucking a strand of her hair blonde behind her ear. I'm going to punish her real good later on.

"No it's alright Agni Christy is very strong and capable of carrying the hay besides the gardener is going with her."

Christy scowled at me and I smiled at her in return then told Christy to get to it. As she and Finny were setting up the sprung cart I pulled her to the side where no one can see us.

"Sebastian what the-mmph!" I cut off my mate with a forceful kiss; Christy tried to push me away, until I caressed the Faustian contract on that lovely neck of hers. She moaned as her legs gave out luckily I caught her before she fell.

"I think you forgot who you belong to bluejay." I pulled her until our bodies molded together perfectly then separated her legs with my left leg and rubbed her sensitive area with it. Christy moaned into my chest and bucked her hips trying to feel more. I chuckled deeply at her reaction and nearly burst into laughter when I saw fear and confusion swimming in those memorizing ocean blue eyes of hers. I knew by now my eyes were glowing right now because I couldn't control myself any longer.

"Yo-You bastard. Wh-What did y-"

"The Faustian contract on your neck is my way of taming you. I can't have what's mine flirting with other men." I rubbed my knee harder against her entrance and she whimpered: "I wa-was no-t flirting!"

I growled at the obvious lie then grabbed her hair tugging it back roughly. She cried out in pain and pleasure, but I wasn't done. I started to put more hip into stroking her flower.

"Don't deny it. I saw you blushing and smiling at _him_! Your mine meaning, your smiles and everything belong to me!"

She looked up at me with that lewd face of hers; her soft lips were part, her face was flushed, and her eyes were begging me to stop, yet told me to keep going. Yes, continue making that face. Make that face only for me.

"Seba- Sebastian I'm going to-hah!" I increased the speed and kissed my bluejay to keep her quiet. I smirked when I felt her trembling in my arms, my smirk grew wider when she screamed in the kiss and her body fell onto mine. I gripped her hair tighter and her eyes widened when she saw my expression.

"Who do you belong to my lovely bluejay?" Christy buried her face in my chest and began to cry. So you finally gave in and accepted your fate.

"Not to you asshole."

Or so I thought.

Christy moved back, jumped up in the air and kicked me in the face with both of her feet. This created a crater in the wall of the townhouse, but fortunately she was holding back and her kick did not create a hole in the house. I growled and held my head, I looked up to scold my little mate, but she already left. A devilish smirk graced my face and I fixed myself up.

"I'll punish you some more later my darling."

* * *

_**{Christy}**_

_His eyes held so much...so much possessiveness and I powerless against him! I felt so weak! I hate that bastard! What did I do for him to feel the need to control me?! _

A memory of his eyes flashed through my mind and it my blood run cold. Just the thought of his eyes sends shivers down my spine. _Wait. Is this what it's like to be afraid? I...I don't like it! It makes me feel weak...it makes me feel human. _

I looked up at the clouds and touched the contract on on my neck while letting my mind freely think of Sebastian._ Though I fear him a little I will admit I am...attracted to him. He's obviously good looking and charming in his own obnoxious way. Not to mention he's amazing in bed, but I can't really say I actually have romantic feelings for him. Since I actually love-_

"Christy are you alright?" I motioned my head towards Finny and a smile graced my face when I saw his pretty green eyes swimming in concern. "Eyes on the road Finny."

"Oh! Sorry!" Finny went back to focusing on the road. He's too cute! That's why he's my favorite little helper. Finny is the son I always wanted and he also reminds me of Sna-Wait I sense two soldiers, strong ones at that.

I sat up and observed our surroundings. I can't see them, but I can feel them.

"Hmph! She looks way to weak and young to have been the Queen's armor." I looked up and saw two men dressed in white above us in a tree to the right. Before they could come at us I jumped from the back of the cart and took control. "Christy! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up and hold on!" I made the horses increase in speed, but those guys were catching up to us. I made the horses take a rough path so we get rid of the cart. I unhooked the attachment from the horses and told Finny to prepare to jump.

"Christy who is following us?!"

"I'll tell you later!" I threw him on one of the horses then I jumped on the other. We were finally losing the Queens' guards when Finny fell off his horse. _Damn it! I should leave him! But I can't!_

I turned my horse around and was almost about to grab Finny when something fast knocked me off my horse. When hit the ground the guard with the long hair stood over me smirking. "Now that look at you, you look pretty sexy in handcuffs."

_Handcuffs?_ I looked at my hands and was surprised to see the same type of handcuffs James captured me in, but it had some modifications to it. There was a chain on the end that looked retractable, but I don't think that's possible. I yelped when the guard pressed a button, which caused me to be pulled towards him. It pulled close enough for him to hold me. Too close for my taste.

"I like you blonde how about becoming my "personal" maid."

Before I could answer the guard with short hair walked towards us with Finny dangling from under his arm. I wanted to reach out for him, but the perv was still holding onto me tightly. Of course I can break free, but if I keep running she'll keep hunting me. So I might as well confront her.

* * *

On the ride to the palace the guard known as Charles Grey wouldn't stop bragging about how rich he was and how he had a tea named after him. He was desperately trying to get my attention and I believe it was because I kept staring at his partner. However, I wasn't staring at him out of attraction it was to make sure he didn't harm Finnian.

If Charles Phillips make the wrong move I won't hesitate to kill him. When we arrived at our location Grey wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me in. "I wonder why the queen thinks your Christopher Dawson? General Dawson is suppose to be in Africa and is in her eighties. Now that I think about, Phillips! Why didn't the queen take the General's title away after she left?"

"Because her majesty believes the General will return to be her armor." _God I feel like shit after hearing that._

When we entered the throne room I quickly did a split to avoid an axe that was thrown at my head. I groaned and glared at Queen Victoria. _You know what I take it back I don't feel like shit._

Her majesty laughed and I looked around to see about 20 men all who had desperate and hungry looks in their eyes. "I'm guessing you know the drill by now Christopher~ Kill these men and you'll be forgiven."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have my guards kill your little gardener friend. Also, I think you might want to kill these men all of them are murders and rapist and will roam the streets of London if you let them live."

I groans then broke out of the cuff and grabbed the axe that was thrown at me. "Tell your maids they are going to have to clean this place good once I'm done with it."

* * *

_**5 minutes later**_

"Now what did you say you were going to do to me once you beat me swine!?" The man, who was sent to jail for killing 4 women who rejected him. He wheezed as I kept stomping on his stomach repeatedly making him cough up blood. He was trying to say something, but he could only choke on his own blood.

"What was that I couldn't hear you over the sound of you dying!" The last stomp killed him and I turned to the Queen as she smiled at me. "I see you haven't lost your touch Christy."

"Thank you your majesty. Now if you will excuse me I have to be on my way-"

"Oh Christy! I can't let you leave like this. Your filthy and besides we have somethings to discuss. "

"Damn." I was taken to one of the rooms in the palace and took a bath. As I was sitting there I couldn't help, but worry of what the Queen might want from me.

_I hope she doesn't want me to become her armor again. I need to watch over Ciel he's already in enough trouble with making that deal with that demon._

An image of Sebastian flashed through my head and it sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way. I heard a knock at the door and judging by the aura it was the perverted guard, Grey.

"General Dawson your clothes are ready for you. Do you need any help putting it on~?"

"No! I'm fine!"

He awed, but told me to call if I needed any help, which I wouldn't. When I got out of the tub and went into the room I frowned to see the clothes left for me. It was my old uniform.

I let out a sighed then to put on the clothes. Unsurprisingly it still fitted me. I walked out of the room when I was finished and I came face to face with the perverted guard. Who was grinning from ear to ear like a chesire cat. "Oh God am I standing before a goddess?"

"Ugh. Just show me where the queen is." He brought me to the palace garden and I saw a still unconscious Finny next to the stoic guard along with the Queen, who was sitting down drinking tea. I sat in front of her refusing the tea the butler offered. "Same old Christy. Always the one who wants to get straight to the point."

"Sorry if I can't be relaxed as you, your majesty, but I would really like to get straight to buisness."

"Yes, right you want to be able to return to your new master on time." I narrowed my eyes at her, which made her smile. She always knew how to push my buttons. I thought bitterly as she placed her cup the plate.

"You really did hurt me when you left Christy." My eyes saddened when I saw how serious she was. I sighed and sat back in my seat. "I had to leave. I didn't see a reason to stay after James's death-"

"How about being my loyal armor!? That should have been reason enough!" I slammed hands on the table and glared at her. The guards looked as if they were going to attack, but she singled them to stand down.

"I was dying inside! I was losing myself! Did you think being the Queen's armor would make me feel any better?!" The Queen frowned, but her eyes saddened. "Well that's no excuse for abandoning your post so I want you to escort me to a few places in a couple of days and then I'll release you of your duties."

"Fine." I pushed Phillips away from Finny and ordered them to get me a new cart. Once the cart was loaded and full of hay I placed an unconscious Finnian in the back then I was on my way back to the manor. Finnian woke up when we arrived and started to ask questions, which I responded by laughing. I placed the hay in the barn and went inside to change. When I reached my room door I got an eerie feeling and began to back away, but the door immediately opened and I was pulled inside and thrown on the bed face down. The person who thrown me on the bed pinned me down before I could get up.

I didn't need to look behind me to know who it was. "Sebastian get off me!" He chuckled inhumanly deep,which honestly scared me a little. Sebastian unbuttoned my old uniform jacket and ripped it off me then threw it across the room. "Se-Sebastian?"

Sebastian attacked my neck then ear and shoved his hand in my pants, rubbing my entrance while his other hand groped my breast. I unashamedly moaned his name and he whispered to me:

"Please don't ever leave my side for another man." I should have pushed him or told him 'I would gladly leave him after what he did to me earlier and because we're actually not together'. I don't know why, but I nodded.


	15. Care

_**{Christy}**_

_**Earlier**_

A groan escaped my lips as my eyes slowly opened and saw a sleeping Sebastian. I never knew demons slept. I always see Sebastian wide awake at night and is working day and night, no breaks.

I took the time to observe Sebastian's facial features and stared at him in astonishment. He's really gorgeous...

I ran my fingers through his silky black hair and was moving a little bit closer to kiss him when I realized what I was doing I immediately pulled away to only be pulled towards Sebastian again. The demon gave me a devilish smile before crashing his lips into mine. I reluctantly kissed him back and he pulled away smiling. "So you finally gave in. You'll submit to me and obey my every desire."

"Ha! Not in this lifetime. Now let go of me I have to go somewhere."

"Is it another man?"  
"Yes and no. I have to do a couple of things for the queen, but I have a bit of time so I want to visit the undertaker."

"If you have a bit of time spend it with me..." Sebastian cooed while kissing my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off and left to clean myself, but Sebastian pulled me back on the bed. "What is your relationship with that man."

I shifted my eyes to the left and said he was like an older brother to me. Then Sebastian said something that made my heart skip a beat:

"You slept with him before didn't you?"

"...No."

"Do not lie to me." Sebastian at this moment was getting very angry, his eyes were glowing red and he looked as if he wanted to do something violent. "Yeah I did what of it."

"How many times?"

"I lost count after fifteen."

"I thought he was like an older brother?"

"Well I lied!"

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not answering that." Sebastian roughly grabbed my face and I could tell I was drying his patience. "Do you love him?"

"Yes. Why would you care?" Sebastian calmed down then leaned closer to me and licked the faustian my neck, which made immediately submissive. The demon noticed my obedience and he grasped my neck tightly and thrusted his fingers inside me. I gasped his name and thrashed my hips because of the pleasure.

"...I don't care because you can't leave my side and your attracted to me obviously so it's only a matter of time before you are fully mine."

_**(Now)**_

"So what happened after that?" Undertaker laughed and I groaned.

"He gave me that creepy devilish smirk and said I would be on my hands and knees begging for him."

Undertaker moved closer to me and gave me an eskimo kiss before actually trying to kiss me, but I moved away before he could. Undertaker sighed: "Even to a demon your faithful to the end."

"I'm sorry Liam."

"It seems every time I try to make you officially mine there's always something in my way." Liam pushed me on top of the casket I was sitting on and crawled on me. His eyes held guilt and longing. "I should have been there more for you, but I wasn't and now your the mate of a demon. I guess I will always have the memories of us during those seven years after James died though four of those years you were a grieving widow, but those three years you were mine. Every inch of you was mine alone."

"I would still be yours if you haven't left me out of the blue."

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Third person**_

The Inn's room was dark, yet it wasn't quiet. Moaning and lewd movement could be heard through out the room. The bed banged rhythmically against the the wall disturbing the people on the other side. However Christy and Liam could care less about the noise they were making because of the pleasure they were feeling.

Christy clutched onto the pillow in order to brace herself for the ultimate rapture she was about to feel. Liam's green eyes observed the beautiful immortal under him, he watched as she arched her back when he hits the right spot. He loved it when she panting and moaning for more of him.

He knew what he was doing wasn't right. She just lost her husband for the second time in her life, she's vulnerable and needs comfort. Yes, he loved her, but he couldn't have her not like this, not when she's like this.

"Liam~!"

He wanted the old Christy. The girl who wore her hair like a boys, who would go berserk if you harm her love ones, and who was untamed.

Liam gripped Christy's hips thrusted deeper into her then threw his back as he felt her released and he followed long after her. They both were breathing heavily and were cascaded in sweat; Liam gave Christy one last kiss and held her, waiting for her to fall asleep and once she did he cleaned himself and disappeared from her life once again.

_**{Christy}**_

"I have to go?" I said after looking at the time. Liam tried to convince me to stay for awhile, but I have to get to the palace before her highness throws a tantrum. I pushed Liam off me and fixed my uniform and he whispered: "I really do care for you, Christopher."

_**(Timeskip to the Curry Competition)**_

I rode the horse to the Curry Competition because the Queen ordered me to. She gave the royal warrant to Ciel and I got off the horse and she told me I was relieved of my duties to her, but she will still let me keep my title as general. After her majesty and John Brown (read the manga) left I pulled out a note and three tickets to a place I was hoping never to return to from Ciel's pocket.

"What is it Christy?"

"I found out our next assignment. We're going to Noah's Ark Circus."


	16. I missed you

_**{Ciel}**_

"Wait! Did you say your not going?" Christy nodded her head and I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm not into circuses so I'm not going."

"Your going and that's an order!"

"Huh! You might as well tie me up throw me in the carriage because I'm not going!"

_**(Later)**_

Christy struggled and screamed as Sebastian carried then threw her in the carriage. She glared at me when the carriage went in motion. "Why do you need me for cases?!"

"There was three tickets it would be a shame to let that ticket go to waste."

"You little smart-"

"It's not lady like to swear."

"Then I'm not a fucking lady you little runt!"

_**{Christy}**_

I sat in the carriage bored when they stopped at the undertaker's place. He wouldn't even let me see Liam?! Well I guess I really didn't want to see him after what happened the other day, but I'm so bored and these restraints actually hurt!

I tried to break out of them, but Sebastian tied them real good around me. I gave up in defeat after three hours. Ugh...I don't want to go back to Noah's Ark Circus..._he_ might get the wrong idea about my return or Ciel will use the fact that I-

"Christy are you alright?" Ciel and Sebastian came back in the carriage. Ciel seemed obviously worried making me sigh. "I'll be alright when you take these things off me! They are cutting off my circulation!"

"I think they look charming on you." I growled at Sebastian and Ciel told him to take the restraints off. Sebastian followed his master's order and freed me. "Okay so where are we going now?"

"The circus."

_Why did I even bother to ask?_

_**(Noah** **Ark's** **Circus)**_

All three of us took our seats and the light dimmed. The spotlight came on to reveal Joker. His hair is longer than the last time I saw him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to Noah Ark's Circus!" Joker started juggling and introduced himself and purposely let the balls fall on his head. Then the show began, first it was Jumbo, second was Peter and Wendy, third was Doll my little pupil, fourth was Snake, and last was the bitch Beast. During the bitch's performance Joker asked for assistance, which involved Betty and I wasn't surprised when Sebastian volunteered.

Cat loving idiot.

_**(After** **the** **show)**_

"You didn't need to go that far!"

Ciel yelled as we were leaving the tent. The demon nearly got eaten by the tiger. "I'm sorry master, I lived for so long, but I still can't read cat's emotions."

"Idiot." I mumbled. Sebastian smirked and hugged me rubbing the tigers smell on me. Ciel started to sneeze profusely and told us to stay back. I glared at Sebastian for practically separating me from my baby. He gave me a mischievous grin and snaked his arms around me. "Now were alone-"

"Hey! You in the tail coat!" Sebastian and I turned and saw Joker running towards us. I turned my head away so he couldn't see my face, but I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke with Sebastian. "We have a doctor who can take a look at' ee and 'ee can bring your lady with ya." Sebastian agreed after Ciel gave him the go from his hiding place and I was forced to go with him. I pulled my hood over my head to cover my face from my curious former circus mates. We entered a tent the doctor along with Dagger were in. The doctor insisted on checking Sebastian out when Dagger dramatically said Sebastian was bitten by Betty.

When we arrived at the tent Doc was surprised find no bite marks on Sebastian's head. I was patiently waiting for us to leave and ignoring Joker's curious gaze. Then the bitch had to show, Beast. She complained about Sebastian ruining her show, which Doc retorted by saying it was her responsibility. I was seriously growing impatient by the second I really wanted to leave. Joker made his way towards me as Sebastian talked to Doc about the ceramic body parts. "'Ee really don't talk much huh?"

"Hm? Oh so-sorry I just really want to go hom-"

"What are you doing you pervert?!" We both turned our attention to Beast and I was pissed to see Sebastian face in between her legs! She tried to kick him, but he dodged then pulled out her whip after he made a smart remark. Then Dagger joined in and threw his daggers at Sebastian, which he caught. When Beast was about use her whip again and Joker stopping her I jumped in the air and kicked Sebastian to the ground. "You goddamn pervert!"

_**{Joker}**_

The silent lass that was with the man in the tail coat knocked him to the ground and started stomping on him, which he only responded by taking off her hood and kissing her. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the lass was:

"Blondie?"

She jumped a little and turned to me and I was right it was Blondie. Dagger's mouth dropped and he ran to Blondie hugging her tightly. However, she didn't look happy to see us instead she looked kinda afraid. Dagger released her was questioning her on why she left when tailcoat spoke. "Bluejay. You know these people?"

"Y-Yes. I was with the circus before I came to the manor, but I think we should be going." No...I ain't going to her leave like before.

"Not so fast Blondie! 'Ee friend is very athletic! I reckon I hire him and 'ee is always welcomed back."

I smiled gently at her. Blondie blushed then her eyes widened when tailcoat seemed interested. "Our current master is truly spoiled and makes Christy do obscene things."

"Seb-"

"Servant? 'Ee both are servants? I assumed that the 'ee was a gentleman."

"Me? A gentleman how absurd I'm simply one hell of a butler. So when you say you would hire me were you serious because I would be interested."

"'Ee can't be serious?"

"I'm always serious." I burst into laughter and told Blondie her friend was funny then said he could join Beast was trying to stop me, but I ignored her. "Oh I would like to bring someone else along with us. It's Christy's little brother."

Brother? Blondie never mentioned a brother?

"Of course that's fine, but we have an entrance test. Blondie you won't need to take it since you were a first string members."

"That will be fine. Bluejay you can stay here and I will be back in the morning with your brother."

"Seba-" Tailcoat pulled Blondie outside and before Beast or Dagger could talk to me. I took a peak outside. "We'll discuss about your dishonesty later my darling, but I'll see you in the morning." Tailcoat kissed Blondie again and she surprisingly returned it. He whispered something in her ear, which made her face twist in fear.

Once tailcoat left I jumped from the tent and hugged Blondie. "Why did you leave me Blondie?"

"J-Joker!"

"I missed you so much..."


	17. New Rival

_**{Christy}**_

I pushed Joker away and looked around to make sure Sebastian wasn't still around because if just saw Joker touching me I would have a hard time pulling Sebastian off of him.

"Blondie where have you've been? Why did 'ee leave?"

"Personal reasons." Beast came out and scoffed. "I bet you thought you were to good for us!"

"That is not-"

"Oh please! Joker just get rid of her already." I growled, but a sneaky smirk graced my face and I wrapped one leg around Joker's waist and draped both of my arms on his shoulders surprising him and pouted seductively. "Joker can we please go somewhere private to talk Beast is upsetting me~…"

Joker blushed and nodded, I innocently thanked him and unwrapped my leg from around him and gave him a hug and in the hug I gave Beast the middle finger and a malicious grin. Her mouth dropped and she tried to lunge for me, but Dagger pulled her back and Joker took me to his tent.

_Haha...bitch._

Once in Joker's tent he wasted no time asking a series of questions. I sat him down then explained what little I could.

"I left for family reasons."

"Like your little brother?"

"Uh...yeah! I felt so guilty that I was irresponsible and abandoned him that I had to go look for him. By the time I found him he was already following the guy in the tail coat. I lived in a manor that they worked in and rekindled my relationship with my brother and...started a new relationship with tailcoat."

"...Did you start a relationship with him because he was normal?" Joker asked sadly referring to his arm and I sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "No. I thought you wouldn't forgive me for leaving and would have moved on so I did the same. I never expected to see you again."

Joker still looked unconvinced so I laid my head on his shoulder then laced our fingers together and smiled. "Your a better lover than him."

"Really?" He asked baffled, but blushing. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yep. You always made me feel special and I never had to worry about you being unfaithful."

"So why are ya with him?"

"It's...complicated."

"Is he hurting-"

"No. He's just a controlling dick sometimes." Joker was silent for a bit then he raised his prosthetic hand to my face and gently turned my head so I would look at him. His purple eyes held desires that he was trying to fight. "Ya don't know how badly I want to kiss ya."

"Me two, but I can't betray-" Joker sighed and released my face, but gave me that same cheerful smile.

"I know. He's a lucky guy. How about ya change into ya old costume to make sure it fits!"

I smiled as well. "Okay."

_**{Ciel}**_

"So Christy already knows the people within the circus?"

"Yes." I sighed and crossed my legs. "Since we already have someone on the inside. I guess it can't be helped."

_**(Next** **morning)**_

"Whoa you brought a cute kid with ya? Are you a boy?"

The peirrot asked and I said yes and Christy playfully hit him. "Of course he's a boy."

I was still rather surprised by Christy's outfit she was practically wearing underwear. She on a black and white stripe corset, what looks like to be a very unnatural short laced bloomers, a garterbelt stocking, laced gloves, and a black and white stripe top hat.

The peirrot laughed and said he was joking then told me it will take more than looks for me to get in. He asked me what I was good at and thought about for a second and said darts. He suggested knife throwring and asked a boy named Dagger to give me some daggers then aim for the target, which was far away. The knife throwing was easy since Sebastian was helping me. What happened after that was the real problem.

"Joker are you crazy?! Tightrope really!? Are you trying to get him killed?!" Christy yelled. The Joker guy laughed and held Christy close to him.

"Calm down Blondie! If he's your brother he should be fine! You have great balance and you are very flexible~…" Christy blushed and punched his arm and Sebastian's calm expression melted away and he seemed very angry? That's preposterous he is a demon he can't feel anger.

I made it across the tightrope thanks to the mischievous demon and once I down Christy gave me an affectionate and bone crushing hug. I blushed a little and Dagger awed. Despite the embarrassment I like it when Christy hugs me, but I'll never admit that out loud.

"I guess your finally in cuti-"

"Hold on! There's still one more test!" He can't be serious?! I nearly died from that tightrope!

"A great big smile!"

"Wha-"

"Come on! Smile!" I bared my teeth and forced a smile then later we were in. I just know I'm not going to like this, but I have Christy so this should be easy.

_**(Later)**_

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's obvious there was some type of relationship between you two. All I'm asking you is to get intel from him."

"I can't do that! It goes against what I believe in. Besides Joker is a dear friend of mine and I don't want to hurt him."

These surprised me a little. Christy isn't the type to care for many people. "Oi! Christy your on in a couple of minutes!"

"Your performing?"

"Ye-Yeah...Doll gave me her spot."

Joker told Christy she should start climbing the ladder to the tightrope now. Christy nodded and grabbed her umbrella then kissed my forehead before leaving to preform. Dagger asked me to get his knives as I was leaving to get them I saw Joker holding a bouquet of roses and was watching Christy in adoration. If only Christy was willing to seduce him...he would have given us reliable information.

These are moments when I wished she was a little bit like Sebastian, but then again I'm glad she's not.

_**{Sebastian}**_

When Christy finished her performance Joker was the first one to congratulate her by giving her flowers. Before she could even reach for the flowers Christy noticed me and took a step back from Joker. "Um...thanks, but I have to go."

Joker looked disappointed, but confused until he saw me smiling charmingly at him. I could feel his anger towards me and I found it amusing how this weak human could think his glaring could intimidate me. It's pathetic for him to waste his time chasing after Christy when her whole body and soul belong to me.

And there's nothing he can do to separate us.

_**(After the show was over)**_

"Black would be paired up with Suit! And Christy could stay in my tent until her old one is set up!"

That little bastard.


	18. I don't love him

_**{Christy}**_

Joker laughed the whole way to his tent after seeing Sebastian's reaction. "He looked as if he wanted to kill me!"

Believe me honey he did want to kill you...

"Why am I sleeping in your tent? Couldn't you have put me in a regular tent?"

"I just wanted an excuse to hold you at night again."

Joker grinned, but I wasn't laughing. "I'm going to find a regular tent."

"Wait Blondie I was just joking...kind of, but there are no more tents."

"Then I'll sleep with Black." Joker smirked then shook his head. "I can't allow that.~"

"Eh?! Why not?!"

"Because I can't have couple paired with a third person. Who knows you two could feel frisky one night and you'll disturb the third person."

"Then let Suit sleep in here until my tent is ready."

"I want you though."

"Ugh. Your annoying." Joker grinned again then told me to get ready for bed. I was about to change until I remembered that Joker was still in the room staring anxiously at me. "You need to leave, turn around or something because I'm not letting you see me naked."

"But-."

"Joker!" Joker chuckled and turned around as I changed and when I was done I told him he could turn around. Joker whined saying he wanted to see me naked and I told him to remember the last time he saw me naked because I'm not going to let him. Also, I don't want to deal with Sebastian.

Later on that night when Joker thought I was asleep I saw him get dressing then leaving in a hurry. Where could he be going at this time of night?

I followed him quietly all the way to the circus entrance. There, Jumbo, Doll, Beast, Dagger, Wendy, and Peter were waiting. Joker ordered them follow him and they ran off.

My stomach churned at the very idea of him and the others having to do something with the disappearance of those children. I wanted to follow to alleviate my curiosity, but I was afraid that I might find something I don't want to see.

Joker...please let it not be you...but I that's just wishful thinking.

_**(Next** **morning)**_

I decided to skip breakfast and just train I need to do something to keep my mind off of Joker; I was walking to the training tent until a strong arm wrapped around my waist. The person or rather demon behind me kissed my cheek and brought a plate of fish and chips to my face. "Skipping meals isn't healthy my little Bluejay."

"I'm not hungry."

"You must eat unless hungry for something else~…"

"Perv." I snatched the plate and headed to the dinning tent with the demon following me. I sat down at the table and Sebastian sat next to me. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I didn't get spend the night with you and..." Sebastian moved closer and whispered: "I know you noticed the first string members left their tents last night."

I frowned while turning my head away, but Sebastian turn it back around gently. "Just face it Bluejay your old lover and friends are the kidnappers."

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes. Especially when I know we are going to have to kill them." I caressed Sebastian's face to give off a loving couple vibe because people were already staring at us.

"If it comes to that I want no part in Joker, Doll, Jumbo, Wendy, Peter, or Dagger's death, but I want Beast." I whispered neared Sebastian's lips; he smirked then kissed me roughly. "I knew you weren't going soft on me Bluejay."

"Can't you two get a room?" Someone giggled. We both looked up to see Wendy and Peter along with Dagger and Jumbo. I laughed then moved away from Sebastian not caring if it upseted him. "Sorry guys. Um...Sebastian can you go to the training tent without me? I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"...Of course Bluejay." Sebastian kissed me once more then got up and left. Once gone Jumbo sat down in front of me along with the rest. "Don't listen to Wendy if you want to display your affection for your new lover go ahead."

Peter huffed at Jumbo's comment and crossed his arms. "I think she looked better with Joker."

"I agree and it's not too late to get rid of pretty boy and go back to Joker." Wendy stated and I sighed. "I don't think he'll take me back after leaving and I can't leave Black."

"What are you talking about?! Boss loves you!" Dagger yelled grabbing everyone's attention, he noticed and his face began to display a florid complexion and he apologized. Jumbo shook his head at his companions then turned attention back to me. "Dagger is right Joker really does love you and though your too prideful to admit it you feel the same way."

My face became flushed, which made Wendy, Peter, and Dagger grin. "Wipe those stupid grins off your faces. Even if that was a little bit true I can't leave Black you know I'm not the type to cheat."

Jumbo leaned forward. "Do you love him?"

"Who Black?"

"Yes."

"U-Uh...well...um I'm attracted to him?"

"That's sounds more like a question then an answer." Dagger bluntly stated. "Shut up! I don't know I guess he's alright!"

"If you don't love love him why are you with him?" Wendy and Peter said in unison.

"I-It's complicated!"

Jumbo patted my head and gave me a soft smile. "Whatever the case maybe don't let your loyalty to a man you don't love determine your heart. Now go practice I'm sure he's waiting for you and if he's hurting you in anyway just let us know and we'll handle it?"

"Thanks you guys." I smiled and left, but my eyes saddened. I know I don't love Sebastian, but I'm bound to him.

However, Jumbo has a point.


	19. Darling

_**{Christy}**_

Before I could even reach the tent I had to do a bunch of favors for people like feed the lions because it tried to bite a guy's arm off earlier, help carry s New shipment of supplies, and help put up flyers about the circus. When I was done with all of that I finally made it to the training tent before I could step in I bumped into someone I didn't see coming because they were making a turn when exiting the tent. I noticed the person was Joker and was I apologizing repeatedly and he just laughed it off. I was going to say sorry again until the bitch gasped then ran to him and yelled:

"Oh my god! Joker are you okay? Watch were your going you stupid tart!

"Eh?! What did you call me bitch!?"

"You heard me you low down whore!"

Beast clenched her fist then slapped me. "How dare you make Joker fall madly in love with you then leave him and then come back with a new lover! Your a deceitful succubus-"

Joker hugged me and stroked my hair as if I was crying. "Beast! Stop it I fell in love with Blondie on my own!"

"Don't tell me your actually standing up-"

"Yes I am! Stop harassing Blondie! What has gotten into you!" I inwardly smirked and gave Joker puppy dog eyes. "Joker can you make Beast stop being mean to me..."

Joker awed and caressed my face. "Aw...poor baby...apologise Beast!"

"Wh-Why?!"

"Because you hurt Blondie's feelings." Beast growled and apologized then ran out of the training tent.

"I'm sorry for her behavior Blondie are you okay?"

"Yes because you were with me." Joker blushed then gently grabbed my hand.

"How about we go for a walk?"

"Sur-" Sebastian cut me off and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry Blondie and I need talk _privately_." Privately meant screwing me against some tree trying to remark his territory. I took my hand away from Sebastian and held onto Joker. "We can talk later can't we?"

"No. This is important." I grumbled under my breath and told Joker maybe another time. I followed Sebastian and surprisingly he didn't want to screw me. "The young master wants to wrap this up quickly so he's going through the first stringers tent so try to keep the first string members away from their tents just in case."

"Okay yeah whatever."

I was about to walk back to see Joker, but Sebastian grabbed me push against a tree. "I didn't say we were done Bluejay."

Sebastian began kissing my neck and tried to get my pants off. I squirmed a little, but that only turned him on more. How can I forget that he likes it when I put up a fight. "I can't wait any longer Bluejay...I want you...give it to me..."

I pushed him away in disgust. I can't believe this guy! I swear all he wants to do is fuck! "Seriously?! Out here?! What am I some cheap prostitute?!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, but he then smirked. "I don't see what's the problem-"

"Of course you don't! Because your always thinking with your dick!" I yelled then stormed off. Joker treated me a whole lot better than this asshole.

I found Joker went on a walk with him. On the walk he was doing cute romantic magic tricks, but every time we got caught up in the moment he would try to kiss me and would I dodge. "Blondie did you ever...uh never mind."

"No tell me."

"Did...Did you ever love me!? Or felt something when we touched, kissed, or made love? And please tell me the truth."

That honestly took me by surprise. Joker usually isn't this blunt with his feelings. I shifted a little under his gaze then took a deep breath. "I'm not sure it was love, but I did feel something when I was with you that I haven't felt in a very long time." Not even with Liam after he left me.

I blushed and moved back a little. "And I'm still feeling something when I'm with you."

Joker had a hurt expression on his face and he pulled me to him. I felt like my body was going to collapse in his embrace. Joker grasped my face and eyes were almost pleading. "Please Blondie just one kiss that's all I want."

I clenched his shirt and shook my head. "You know that one kiss always turns into something more with us."

"Blondie please. You don't know how painful it is for me to see you and not hold you after so long."

I looked away then back him. I really did want to kiss him. One kiss couldn't hurt right? "F-Fine, but just one kiss alright?"

Joker quickly nodded then kissed me without hesitation. I couldn't help, but moan because the kiss felt like electricity was flowing through my body. I was getting excited, a little too excited. I need to end this! I pulled my head away, but Joker forcefully kissed me again. "Joker we have to stop!" I moaned in between kisses, but only held me tighter. The longer we kissed the more I began to want him. I missed this feeling of having a powerful wave of emotion crash over me when touching someone intimately. It's just raw carnal desire with Sebastian, but with Joker it's something more. I want to feel more I need more.

I...I...I want to devour him...

I pushed Joker against a tree and started to unbutton Joker's shirt while leaving a trail of kisses after. Joker closed his eyes and tool in the rapture. I smirked and kept kissing his lean yet muscular body until I reach his pants. My breathing became heavier when eyeing the growing tent in between Joker's legs. I gripped his hips and undid his pants with my teeth, but before I could taste him he stopped me. I looked up at him confused and a little angry and he gave me an apologetic expression in return. "I'm sorry Blondie, but I don't want to make love to you like this. It's shady." Joker grabbed my hands and took me to his tent luckily no one saw us. He picked me up and laid me on his bed.

_**(Third** **Person)**_

He undressed Christy while licking and biting her ear remembering that was one of her erogenous zones. Christy's breathing quickened and she gasped when he started to fondle and suck on her breasts. Christy couldn't wait any longer begged him to just take her. "But I don't want to rush this. I want you to feel everything." Her face was lustful yet vulnerable it kind of made her look innocent.

"Joker please stop teasing me." Joker blushed then took off and remaining clothes then thrusted his erection into Christy with enough force to make her scream. Joker covered her mouth and continued to thrust into her. He buried his face in her neck and was groaning in her ear, which increased her arousal. They both moaned in satisfaction gave into the emotions they were holding back. Their moans filled the air along with the sound of skin slapping against each other. Christy giggled and wrapped her legs around Joker's waist and flipped positions so she was on top.

"My turn." She bounced up and down on Joker's shaft and placed her hands on his chest to balance. Joker groaned when feeling Christy's insides compress around him as she rode him. Though he was enjoying himself Joker didn't want Christy to do all of the work; he held both sides of her hips and bucked his hips deep enough to hit her cervix. Christy moaned loudly and her arms began to shake. Joker noticed this and continued to hit her cervix until she fell on top of him panting that she was cumming. She laid on Joker as he pounded into her surprised that a human was giving her this much pleasure and she wasn't taking control and now she was going to get her first orgasm by a human in long time. Christy gasped when could feel him pulsing inside of her and he was thrusting faster. "Blondie..."

Christy kissed Joker and cried out in pleasure in the kiss when both came.

_**{Christy}**_

Once the pleasure subsided I finally realized what I have done. I cheated on Sebastian! Oh my God! I'm a whore! I sat up and Joker was telling me to come back to bed, but I refused. "What's wrong Blondie?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I cheated on Black! I was unfaithful for the first time in my life!"

"I thought you didn't have feelings for him."

"I don't! But it's the principle!"

"So you regret sleeping with me?"

"Yes! Wait no! I-I" Joker kissed me pushed me back on the bed. "You don't regret sleeping with me you just feel guilty, but you can't ignore what your heart wants. Just stay with me."

I want to, but I can't. Why would you do something so stupid Joker!

_**{Later on after searching the tents and Ciel is in the medical tent}**_

"Why didn't you tell me he took a bath outside?! Didn't you know he has asthma?!"

"He never told me and I didn't tell you because I knew you would over react." I scoffed and we started arguing until Doc told us to stop and told Doll to get ice. Ciel woke up, but his eyes looked dazed as Doc questioned Ciel on his asthma Sebastian stood outside or went somewhere I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on Ciel.

_**{Joker}**_

"They were what?" Snake just informed me, Jumbo,and Peter that Smile and Black were going through our tents. So they were undercover so does that mean...No Blondie wouldn't do that.

"So was Blondie in on it?" Peter asked and Snake shook his head rapidly believing that Blondie wouldn't do such a thing. "So where was Blondie when they were going through our tents?!" Peter yelled and I blushed. "She was with me."

They all turned to me giving me questionable stares. "Doing what?"

_**(Earlier)**_

Blondie clenched onto the grass and was breathing heavily and was pleading for me to hurry up and cum because she was on after Suit and Black. I rammed into her harder and faster. "I don't ah! know why I-I let you ngh! Talk me into this!"

I let out a shaky chuckle and pulled down her corset so I could squeeze her breast. "Because you love me!" I pounded into Blondie when I felt like we were both close and came inside of her.

If only Black could see us now...

_**(Now)**_

I blushed at the memory and told them not to worry about it. And that I would go see father about our next move and they should get Ciel Phantomhive tonight.

_**{Christy}**_

I was holding Ciel and Doll in my arms as we slept, but movements woke me up. I got to investigate, but there was nothing going on. That's strange I could have sworn I heard something...

"If your looking for the demon he went to the first string members tents." I jumped a turned around and saw that William T. Spears jerk. Ugh. Not this ass. I don't feel like arguing right now.

You see for certain reasons Grim Reapers don't like immortals.

"Uh thanks, but I'm not looking for him."

"Oh I think you should. You might find something interesting."

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged then decided to go for a little walk to stretch my legs. As I was walking pass the first string members tents I heard moaning and a familiar deep unearthly chuckle coming from Beast's tent. I took a peek inside my eyes widened when I saw Sebastian having sex with Beast. I backed away slowly then ran away from her tent.

I can't say I was heartbroken, angry, or betrayed, but curious if you would call it that. I was wondering if I hadn't slept with Joker either way Sebastian would have slept with Beast. I really don't care about the reason for sleeping with her, but no matter how I switch the situation in my head he still would have done it!

"Wow...and to think I felt guilty about cheating...hmph stupid me."

_**(Timeskip** **to the first string members death)**_

I was hiding in the trees as my old first string members friends are killed one by one. I knew this was going to happen and I'm pretty much use to love ones dying. However, before Bard could light the match to explode the kitchen I appeared from behind him and took the match. "This one is mine."

Bard and the others backed away and I lit the match and squatted down and smirked at a terrified Beast. "I really wanted to tell you this before you die: Joker is amazing in bed." Before she could say anything I threw the lit match in the kitchen and it exploded and I saw how her body disintegrated in the flames and it was beautiful.

But I am going to miss you my darling Joker.


	20. Punishment

_**{Christy}**_

_**Queen's Palace **_

"I'm very disappointed in you Christy. Though you are not my armor anymore I still expect you to make sure the boy follow my orders precisely." I don't understand why she's chewing my ass. It's not my responsibility to watch over Ciel's assignments. Besides that's her puppy she should trust his decisions.

"I'm sorry your majesty I'll make sure this incident never happens again."

"Though I believe your word Christy it's going to take more than just an apology to make up for this. You are just as guilty as the boy that why I'm going to punish you both."

"What will the boy's punishment be?"

"You needn't worry about him, but you should be more worry about yourself right now...Duchess of Nash." My body froze when she said that. Duchess of Nash was my cover up surname so no one would question my background when I married James. A younger cousin of James, he was eight at the time, lost his parents and was a Duke and was kind of enough to claim me as his sister so I could marry James.

"I don't quite understand your majesty."

"Your punishment will be the thing you despise the most: notability. Now this way I'll be able to keep a better eye on you." I jumped to my feet. "Surely there must be another punishment you can give me. I'll do anything, but please I don't want to be a noble!"

Nobility is like prison! It goes against everything I am! You have do this act like this and the higher your status the more people want to use you! You can't trust anyone! The queen smiled and shook her head no. "I think this will teach you not to take my words so lightly. Starting from today you are Lieutenant Christine Beatrice Nash daughter of the late General Wilbur Nash."

"Wait! Was Wilbur even alright with me using his name again?!"

"Of course he even created a birth certificate after you left just in case you ever decided to come home." That sneaky bastard I stayed with him until he died and never mentioned it! But I can understand why he would want me to take on his name he was very picky when it came to marriage so he never married and he needs someone to inherit his fortune and the fortune I left for him when I left. Damn. I can't run, I know for sure she already spread information about me to all nobles and soldiers.

I glared at her, which made her smile grow. "Welcome Lieutenant Nash I hope you enjoy your new life. Charles Grey and Charles Phipps please escort the Duchess of Nash to her carriage.

I slammed opened the doors and stormed out of the room, not letting the Charles catch up with me. Goddamn it! I'm totally screwed! Now am I going to tell Ciel...he'll feel as if guilty about this...

I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone's shoulder making them drop some papers. "I'm sorry!" The guy let out a frustrated sigh and started picking up the papers as well. "You bumbling idiot could you at least watch where you're going!"

"Geez I said I was sorry!" I yelled at the guy who had golden hair and was wearing a general uniform and wasn't making eye contact with me. "Well sorry-Oh my..." He finally looking at me and I could see his eyes were golden as well. One could have mistaken this man as a prince, but his character was dreadful. He looked at me in awe and I gave him a dirty look in response then gave him his papers. "Here jerk."

The guy slowly took my hand instead of the papers and kissed it. "I'm terribly sorry I called you those harsh words. Is there anything I can do to smooth things out between us? How about-"

"I'll pass and why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I never meant anyone with such deep blue eyes..." I rolled my eyes and placed his papers in his hand.

"Bye." The guy grabbed my hand again and bowed. "I'm sorry! Let's start over! I'm General Burton or better known as the Duke of Burton and you are?"

"None of-"

"Lieutenant Nash please wait for me~!" Grey waved down the hallway and I cringed at the sound of the pervert's voice. The General made an expression of realization. "Are you related to the Duke of Nash?"

Before I could answer Grey grasped my hand and gave the General a latent expression. "Yes she is. General Burton allow me to introduce you to General Nash's only child Duchess of Nash."

"Really? Nash never mentioned having children, but he was always an enigma."

Grey glared at the General before him and Phipps pulled me away far enough that we were no longer within earshot. "Lieutenant I'd be weary around that man." Phipps warned. I looked at him questionably. "Why?"

"Because he's an untrustworthy snake." Grey answered.

_**{Burton}**_

I grinned to myself as I saw my future lover being pulled down the hall by the Queen's butlers. My eyes wandered that figure and I could just feel myself getting aroused. Though I'm engaged to that pathetic Marquis's mediocre daughter doesn't mean I can't a mistress that I know can pleasure me. Just thought of me impregnating the Duchess of Nash is enough to bring a smile to my face. "We'll make such beautiful babies."

_**{Christy}**_

_**few days later **_

I stayed a few days at the Nash manor to make sure everything was alright and nothing has been tampered with since Wilbur's death. I sighed as the servants waited on me hand and foot. I can't believe this is my life again. After checking on things I went back to Ciel's manor.

When I arrived at the manor I immediately told Ciel what happened and he took it better than I thought. "A Duchess? How is that possible?"

"In order for me to marry James without tarnishing his family name a family member of his who just lost his parents was a Duke and claimed me as his older sister he was eight at the time and liked me probably even more than James to call me family. I actually spent half my years after James died with traveling. However, I didn't know he created another identity for me before he died. The fool shouldn't have been picky and married someone so he would have an heir!"

"But is this really a punishment? I mean you're probably the most wealthiest Duchess in England as of now because you have both the Nash and Dawson fortune."

"But Ciel I don't want wealth I desire freedom. Since I have this title I can't just simply run away unless I fake my death and that's too much work and it would be too suspicious."

I noticed a sincere look in Ciel's eye and I smiled then kissed his head. "Christy-"

"Don't worry about me I'll live besides I can't fake my death now. You need me to make your life interesting. Well guess I'm sleeping upstairs from now on huh?"

Ciel nodded and said he'll have Sebastian prepare my room. After some tea and explaining a long and fake story to Finny, Bard, and Meyrin I went to my new room and headed towards the bathroom. I drew my bath placed my hair in a bun before entering the tub. The second I tried to relax I felt a familiar dark presence force me into a lustful kiss and its fingers thrusted inside of me. "Sebastian!"

"I've missed you love."

"Sebastian we need to talk mmh!" He thrusted his fingers deeper. "We can talk later-"

"I saw you with Beast!"

He stopped his actions and kissed me while smirking. "You know she meant nothing to me Christy...I was thinking of you the whole entire time-"

"Don't worry about it because I slept with Joker twice before you banged Beast."

Sebastian eyes glowed. "You did what?"

"I fucked Joker and he was amazing."

"And what compelled you to do that my dear?"

"I wanted to feel something. I wanted to feel something more than lust."

"I can give you that-"

"No you can't because you can't feel anything, but anger, jealousy, or primal arousal! Get this brand off of me already! I don't want to be bound to a creature like you anymore-mmph!" Sebastian kissed me again. "I'm not going to let you go. You will give in to me." Sebastian harshly bit the mark and I screamed, but he covered my mouth before anyone could hear me. Sebastian picked me up from the tub and placed me on the cold floor where he drilled into me until my mind went blank reminding me I was his, but only this time his touch was less possessive and more loving, but that's impossible he's a demon.

As Sebastian was kissing me we heard an explosion downstairs. Sebastian mumbled what now and told me he'll be right back. He picked me up once more and placed me in my bed pulling the covers over my bare form. He tidied his appearance and went downstairs.

_**{Ciel}**_

The Queen's butlers barged into my manor informing me I had two weeks to prepare a banquet for the director of the Bamberger Bank. I ordered Sebastian to find everything about this guest and to send the invitation to the guests. It seems my punishment is starting now.


	21. Murder

_**{Christy}**_

"Agh! Mey-rin let's give up on the corset!" Mey-rin kept trying to tighten the corset, but since my breasts are too big it made the process difficult. I mean real difficult we've been trying to get this corset on for more than a half an hour! Mey-rin fell when placed her feet on the bed and I helped her up. "This is not going to work."

"Don't say that Christy! I'll just get Sebastian!" She ran out of the room before I could say anything. I really didn't want to see Sebastian he's been feeling me up and has been trying to be romantic for the past two weeks. It's getting annoying, but can't really complain much it was I guess sweet, but it was kind of creepy. I squeaked when I felt someone push me against the end of my bed and tightened the corset fully.

"Ow..."

"That wasn't so hard." Sebastian stated. "You could give a girl a little warning before doing that!"

"But we don't have time for that my little bluejay the young master's guests will be arriving anytime soon." Sebastian went through my closet and picked out a red dress and smiled. "This will do just fine."

He made his way back towards me with the dress and helped me put it on. I looked in the mirror and frowned. "I don't like this dress it shows too cleavage."

"The dresser doesn't show much cleavage, your breast are just too big."

"Hey!" He smirked and sat me down in front of the dresser and did my hair by putting it into a bun with a few strands hanging out in front and placing a diamond necklace on me along with matching earrings. He then proceeded to apply a bit of makeup on my face, but when he finished putting red lipstick on my lips he stared at them for a while until he kissed me. I moaned and he held my face tighter, he brushed his tongue against my lips and I welcomed him his tongue traced every inch of my mouth and I pulled away breathing heavily. "Can't we save this for later?"

"So you do want to continue?" Sebastian asked while licking his lips, my face flushed and I turned my head ordering him to finish my makeup. He chuckled and did what he was told. I just want to get this lame party to be over and done with.

_**{Arthur}**_

Why am I here? I thought as I looked around and saw these obviously wealthy like the shipbuilding king's son, the famous opera singer, the producer, and the man with the rings on all his fingers. I'm just wearing regular old tuxedo.

I felt something soft bump into me and my face heated up when I saw woman's cleavage! Next to the woman was a tall Asian man who scolded her a little and told her to apologize. When she apologized I noticed her full outfit and blushed. She's showing her legs!

"Uh are you two actors as well?"

"No, no, my name is Lau. I am but a humble branch manger working at a trading company and this is my sister Ran Mao. So what's your occupation?"

"Um I'm an eye specialist and a bit of a writer." I responded shyly and he must have misunderstood me because he then called me a wordsmith and I had to explain to him I was nothing special and didn't know why the earl would invite me. "Ah who knows what that moody guy is thinking."

"Is the Earl really so moody..."

"However, there's no doubt something interesting will happen tonight." Lau stated with his eyes opened, which gave off an ominous aura and confused. I shook off the feeling and asked him about the Earl. Lau characterized the Earl as a man with high pride and a man with a permanent scowl, which scared me. He then described him as a man with an eyepatch, which terrified me.

"Let's leave the teasing of the guests at that." My attention turned to the voice I heard at the stairs and it was a child no older than I guess thirteen. "A child?"

"Yes that tiny little child is the Earl."

"Little was unnecessary!"

"Aw he's angry how cute!" The Earl made his way down the stairs welcoming everyone and my gaze shifted a little to the beautiful young woman next to him. She looked so angelic with her doe blue eyes, blonde hair, and fair features. Lau leaned towards my ear whispered. "I see you're gawking at Christy." I blushed and denied it and he smirked. "That's the young Earl's cousin, Christine Beatrice Nash, the Duchess of Nash."

"Duch-Duchess?"

"Yep, isn't she exquisite?"

I turned back to the Duchess as the Earl shook the guests of honor, Georg von Siemens, hand and she was staring directly at me. My heart started racing and I smiled nervously and a smile graced her face before she followed the Earl and Georg von Siemens somewhere. The butler that was with the Earl and Duchess called everyone name one at a time so they can enter.

In the room where the banquet was being held everyone was getting acquainted with each other and talking about things I never would understand after the opera singer, Irene Diaz and the producer, Grimsby Keane introduced themselves. Georg von Siemens finally noticed Duchess and his face turned red.

"Earl Phantomhive who is this intoxicating woman next to you?"

"This my cousin, Christine Beatrice Nash, The Duchess of Nash." The rest off the guest besides the Earl Phantomhive, Earl Grey, and me gasped. The Duchess gave them a closed eyes smile. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Her voice defied her appearance, it was soft, but it held confidence.

Georg von Siemens blushed more, but I noticed he wasn't staring the Duchess face, but her breast and was smiling.

Lecherous old man.

I was going to introduce myself, but was cut off by Earl Grey telling everyone to eat. I sighed why do I even bother. I turned around and was walking towards the chairs when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me, but I didn't get your name." I jumped a little when I saw the person was the Duchess.

"D-Duchess of Nash!" She smiled and asked for my name while leading me to the chairs on the side. "I-I'm Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Oh the wordsmith."

"Uh I'm not really a word-"

"Would you like a glass?" The butler offered me a glass of wine and he had such beauty and ambiance like he just stepped out from a Edgat Allen Poe novel. I took one and sat uncomfortably next to the Duchess who then blew in my ear causing me jump a little. "You're so nervous relax..."

"So-Sorry." She moved closer to me with a seductive smile plastered on her face. "If you want I can help _you...relax~..."_

My face heated up once more when I understood what she was implying. "Du-Duchess I-I couldn't-"

"Can I sit down hear?" Another voice said and I quickly replied yes so the Duchess and I wouldn't be alone not realizing it was the Earl! I jumped from my seat. "Earl Phantomhive!"

The Earl laughed and told me to sit down and here I was in between the host and his beautiful yet forward older cousin. I asked the Earl why he invited me and he responded saying Christine introduced him to my work. I looked at the Duchess surprised that someone of their status would take the time to read something of mine. We were discussing about my books then how I should make a name for myself.

"If you have authority your work would be praised even if work is complete rubbish."

"Right! Exactly!" All three of us turned to the producer, Grimsby Keane, who was obviously intoxicated. He went on a rant about how it's unfair that authority that their acting or writing can be praised, The Earl complimented Keane's work and Keane proposed idea for a new play, but then we heard Miss Diaz having confrontation with Georg von Siemen. He was touching her inappropriately and she slapped him. Siemens was threw a glass of champagne at her, but Earl Phantomhive used himself as a shield. He was telling them if they have problems they should take it somewhere else, but Keane threw a bottle at Siemens. Luckily it didn't hit him because the butler caught it and stepped on a stool pouring the glass onto a wine glass tower making it look like a tree. Then everyone pretty much settle down after that. The butler came over to where the Earl was with a towel and was drying hair and the Duchess giggled. "Donc, le banquier est un cochon lubrique en état d'ivresse(So the banker is a lecherous pig when drunk)..."

French?

The Earl Phantomhive nodded. "Cela ne semble pas être sa première infraction (This doesn't seem to be his first offense)..."

The butler smirked. "Il manque complètement la maîtrise de soi. (He completely lacks self control.)"

The Earl was done trying his hair and placed the towel around his neck. "Semble être le type incurable qui rend inutile un médecin. (Seems like the incurable type that make doctors useless)."

I couldn't help, but laugh at his remark and all three of them looked at me and the Earl tacitly told me not tell anyone about their conversation by putting his finger to his lip and shushing me. As everyone carried on enjoying the party and I was mostly enjoying the company of the Duchess who was making no effort to hide the fact she was flirting me, but I kept getting glares of jealousy from Earl Grey. Siemens fell asleep while drinking and Earl Phantomhive ordered his butler, Sebastian to carrying Siemens to his room and Earl Phantomhive also decided to retire for the night.

Earl Grey, the Duchess, Keane, Miss Diaz, Mr. Phelps, and I went to the pool room and played a couple of games, but I was surprised when the Duchess played and beat all of us. We all heard a blood curtailing scream coming down the hall we ran to the source and the Sebastian along with the maid were in front of Siemens door. The others except for the Earl came to the door as Sebastian kicked the door down. All of us gasped to see a lifeless Siemens. I went to him and checked his pulse. "He's dead."


	22. Death

_**{Arthur}**_

"He dead!" I stammered and everyone either gasped or was frozen from shock. Phelps fainted and Woodly checked to see if he was alright. The other servants came running into the room asking about the screaming, but were stunned to see the dead body. The younger servant came up behind me asking if Siemens was dead and I said yes.

"It seems died from blood loss because of the wound in his chest." I stated based my observation and the chef commented on how hot it was in the room and Sebastion stated Siemens was probably cold because the fire place was lit. Finally the Earl Phantomhive came with the older looking servant behind him and the Earl's eyes widened when he saw the lifeless Siemens. Keane suggested we leave Siemens until Scotland Yard gets to the manor, but the cook said we have to move him because he'll begin to rot, which made Diaz almost loose her balance. Sebastion ordered for the chef known as Bard and the younger servant known as Finny to bring a stretcher and carrying Lord Siemens to the cellar. Lau looked out the window and made a comment on how the yard won't be here for a while because of the storm.

"So that means we can't leave either?!" Woodly yelled and Lau responded saying it was fine since we were all meant to stay anyways and Woodly said he wasn't staying here since was killed.

"You have a good point we are on a deserted island right now. And that also means there is a good chance the killer is still inside of the mansion..." Lau said sinsterously and Earl Grey claimed that the killer could be one of us. Immediately people began to panic while I used my jacket as a pillow for Phelps. Then everyone began to question how could Siemens be killed when the door was locked and The duchess of Nash said the murder was a locked door murder and Earl Phantomhive backed her up by stating a thread and a needle could be to unlock the door and the person could kill Siemens and swiftly exit the room and use the needle and thread to lock the door again. It didn't take long for people to start claiming their innocence Lau told everyone to calm down and recall where they were during the murder. Everyone was able to come up with a solid alibi except for Earl Phantomhive. The Duchess immediately pulled the Earl behind her like a protective mother and glared at Lau. "Are you trying to accuse Ciel of murder Lau?"

"Well I'm sorry my lady, but he is the only one without a solid alibi and who knows he probably did do it. Doesn't the Phantomhive company have a branch in Germany-"

"I know what you're getting at Lau and it's all lies!" The Duchess yelled and boy named Finny agreed with her; the Earl came from behind saying it was alright, but she still looked furious. This can't be right there is no way the Earl could have done this, but all of the evidence leads to him.

Earl Grey said he wanted some insurance to make sure their isn't another murder and wanted a person to watch over the Earl for the night and he could not stay in his room because of serect passage ways in his room and the servants couldn't watch him or they just might help him escape. And the Duchess couldn't watch him since they are family and their others refused leaving me the only one.

_**Timeskip**_

I sighed and looked at the chain as the Earl's butler was preparing him for bed. While the Earl was talking with his butler about moving Phelps into a different room my mind wandered to what The Duchess whispered in my ear before the murder in the pool room.

**_(Couple_** **_of_** **_hours_** **_earlier)_**

During the game The Duchess pulled me to the side while the rest were distracted with the game. Well almost everyone Earl Grey was staring. "So wordsmith what room are you staying in tonight~?"

The Duchess whispered in my ear causing me to blush. "U-Um the room down the hall um you know the one that is next to the room with the double doors."

"Do those double doors have golden handles?" I nodded and a michevous grin spread across her. "Good because your room is right next to mine.~" My blush deepened. "Leave your door unlocked tonight Wordsmith and I'll help you relax like I promised earlier~ Understood?..."I nodded again and she licked the shell of my ear causing my body too stiffen, but it wasn't too loud and the The Duchess smirked and went back to the game and so did I, but I was welcomed by a icy cold glare from Earl Grey.

_**(End**__**)**_

I would have defiantly left my door unlocked. "Mr. Wordsmith shall we go to sleep?"

"Ye-Yes!" The butler blew out the candles and the room was silent for a while until Earl Phantomhive broke it. "Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about getting you involved in this?" I was going to say it was no problem until I noticed he still had his eyepatch on.

"It's alright, but so you usually sleep with your eyepatch on?"

"Yes..." I sat up a little and reached out for the eyepatch. "Maybe you should give it some air that way it'll he-" Before I could finish my sentence the Earl recoiled and slapped my hand away. I stared at him shocked for a second and he explained that he got the injury on his eye from when he lost his parents. I frantically apologized and he said it was alright. He then wondered how long it been since he slept with someone and talked about his childhood I felt so sorry for him I unknowingly patted his head.

"Mr. Wordsmith?"

"So-Sorry! I-I have ten siblings and one little brother about your age!"

"...Little brother?"

"I-I didn't mean to look down on you or anything!" The Earl smiled and told me we should go to sleep. He went to sleep, but I was still wide awake.

_**{Christy}**_

"You want to borrow my new owl?" I cocked my head to the side as Sebastian gave me his famous stupid grin. "Yes I promise you'll get it-"

"Him. Winter has a gender." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I promise I'll give him back."

"What do I get in return."

"How about me fucking you senseless." I smirked. "Don't flatter yourself. You're good, but I fucked better." He frowned at my comment and asked me what I wanted.

"Permission or more like a promise you won't do anything bloody." His eye brows shot up when he understood at what I was getting at.

"No! Never!"

"Then you're not getting the owl." Sebastian gritted his teeth, but growled in defeat. "Fine! You fuck your little crush and I promise not to kill him." I smiled and grabbed winter's cage. He looked at me confused and I cooed. "Don't worry mommy is not getting rid of you my adorable baby. You'll just go with the arrogant possessive sex fiend demon for only a couple of hours and mommy will come and get you okay baby?"

Winter whooed in understanding and I air kissed him before giving him to Sebastian. "You better not hurt my owl."

"I wouldn't dream of it Bluejay, but after all of this is over prepare yourself to be reclaimed."

"Yeah yeah as long as I can sink my teeth into that innocent author." My face heated up when thinking of him and Sebastian growled. "I can't possibly see why you are so infatuated with him."

"I have a weak spot for writers, artists, and singers." I licked my lips knowing it would piss Sebastian off. _Mm... I can't wait to get that innocent lamb alone~..._

_**{Arthur}**_

A blushed when a sensual chill went my spine. I feel as if I should be fearing for my life. I turned around to the Earl why he turned over to my side. I observed his sleeping face and noticed he has long eye lashes. The Earl turned again I couldn't help, but laugh.

"When he's asleep he's look cuter like any kid his age. I'm getting more of a Ciel than Earl Phantomhive."

"Yes he is a lot cuter when he's asleep." I heard a voice sigh behind me and saw it was the butler then Earl Phantomhive said he was late making me wonder how long he was awake. The butler switch the Earl's pillow and said it was like his security blanket, but the Earl denied it and said he just like that pillow. The butler chuckled lightly then asked if he wanted him to sing the Earl a lullaby and the uncharacteristicly yelled at his butler accusing him of trying to make misunderstandings and he never sang to him before. He then ordered his butler to go to his room and the butler pulled the covers over the Earl and he immediately fell asleep.

The butler then suspiciously told me to watch over the Earl after I told him I didn't believe Earl Phantomhive killed Lord Siemens. That got me thinking of potential suspects in the murder. The two that look really suspicious was that butler and the maid since they were the first people there. They could be secret lovers and wanted to pin the murder on the Earl so they could run of together. It is possible, because a butler's life is dedicated to his master. That could explain why he was so calm.

But why am I advancing this theory based on suspicion! But why am I coming up with ideas to prove the Earl is innocent? But who did it and why? Ugh I don't get it...

_**(Hours later)**_

"Sebastian get up! That's an order who gave you permission to rest!?" Earl Phantomhive kept slapping corpse of his butler and I felt so sorry for him as I watched. The duchess, who was still in her nightgown, ran to the Earl and hugged him from him behind trying to pull him off his butler. "Ciel you have to let Sebastian go..."

"No! Sebastian get up! That's an ord-"

"Ciel get a hold of yourself!" The Duchess yelled sternly, but it held enough power to make everyone go silent. The Earl released his butler, but pulled something off the body. The duchess hugged the Earl again while the servants surrounded the her and and the Earl. I examined the corpse and noticed there was a blunt force trauma to the head and he was stabbed.

"It's possible there were two culprits." Everyone made an expression of terror, but I explain that one person could have distracted the butler while another stabbed him in the back. Lau commented on how the people murdered the butler mercilessly and the gardener yelled for us to stop talking about the murder in front of the Earl. "Don't you people know how heartbroken the master is especially, Lady Nash after all-"

"Finny hold your tongue." The Duchess barked and he was silent immediately. _What was he about to say?_ The Duchess looked at the corpse and flinched a little before shutting her eyes and hugged the Earl tighter. "Bard! Finny! Mey-Rin! Clean this mess up and be quick with it!"

They all jumped a little, but did as they were told. Earl Grey also ordered the servants to hurry up with breakfast as he left and everyone else followed. The Earl gave the older servant a pin and the servant clapped his hands and ordered the other servants to do something, but my eyes never left the Earl of the Duchess.

What kind of did the butler and the Duchess have?

**_(_**_**After changing and getting ready for breakfast)**_

I was about to walk downstairs for breakfast when I noticed the Duchess's room door was cracked opened a little. I blushed a little. I wonder if she's changing...wait I shouldn't look! She a high class lady! B-But-no buts just go downstairs and wait like everyone...

"If you wanted to take a peak wordsmith all you had to do was ask." My body stiffened and I turned my head to the side and my face heated up from ear to ear. The Duchess was in nothing, but her corset and underwear. She smirked at my expression. "While your just standing there could you help me with my corset? I can't seem to find Mey-Rin or Tanaka~..."

"I-I-I do-don't." She pulled me into her room and closed the door then pressed me up against it. "Don't worry I don't bite~..."


	23. Somethings not right

**_{Arthur}_**

"Du-Duchess-"

"Enough with the Duchess stuff call me Christy..." She pouted and I blushed more because she looked very cute. She pressed herself up against me more and I was inwardly panicking no I was panicking on the outside as well!

What if we get caught!

I looked down at her and panicked more when I got a perfect view of her breasts! "Wordsmith are you going to help me or not?"

"H-H-H-Hu-Huh?! Wit-With what?!" She tilted her head to the side and smiled seductively then played with my tie a little.

"I pulled you in here to help me with my corset, but..." She yanked me by my tie so our faces were centimeters from each other. "If you want to do something else I think we have enough time before breakfast is ready...~"

My mouth dropped and I quickly got out of her hold and backed away from her, but somehow I fell onto her bed! She giggled then licked her lips as if she was predator who has cornered her prey then I heard a click.

Dear god she locked the door! She slowly walked towards me and I tried to get out of the bed, but she pinned me down. I should have been able to overpower her given her stature, but she was strong! _This is bad! This is really bad!_ She moved her hips on my pelvis and started to grind her pelvis against mine causing my pants to feel tighter. AHHH! I hope she doesn't notice...

I saw the smirk and blush on her face and I could die from embarrassment. She noticed!

"You're bigger than I thought wordsmith~..." I blushed harder and struggled to get from under her. She pouted again and feigned a hurt expression.

"Why are you trying to run wordsmith? You don't like me?"

"N-No that's not it at all!"

"Then you don't find me attractive?" Far from it! You have the face of an angel and the body of a temptress! I mean just look at those natural curves you hardly need a corset! I must have taken too long to answer because she crossed her arms under her chest, which perked them up nicely. "So do think I'm unattractive?"

I sat up a little and shook my head frantically. "N-No! You're beautiful no gorgeous. You're beauty is that of a heavenly being!" She blushed, but narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you are resisting?"

"I-It's just you're a distinguished young woman and d-doing those kind of things with a person like me-"

The Duchess rolled her eyes and unzipped my pants and tugged down my pants along my underwear. I squeaked and tried to pull it back up. The Duchess sighed then grabbed my erection. I gasped then clenched the bed covers as she moved her hand skillfully up and down on it.

Where did she learn to do this?!

She ran her hand to the top and moved her thumb in a circular motion. I moaned and felt like putty in her hands. My will power is draining by the second. I just laid there enjoying the bliss when I remembered something about the murder of the butler.

"Wait stop! Weren't you in a relationship with the butler?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up confused. "No. What gave you that idea?"

"But ear-"

"God you sure know how to turn a woman off. The butler had a crush on me and Finny thought we were in love because he saw the butler kiss me once, but Finny didn't see me slap the butler after.

"So why did you stop him from finishing his sentence?"

"Because it's embarrassing to have a servant fall in love with you. Well I might as well get dress now since the moment is dead." She got up and was looking through her wardrobe leaving me with my little problem.

"Um...Duchess are you-I mean..." She turned back to me and smirked. "What is it?"

"What... about..." She pounced on me before I could finish my sentence. "I was turned off before, but just seeing your innocent face makes me want to devour you."

I blushed hard and she flipped positions so I was on top. "Do whatever you like and please be as rough as you like..."

**_(Half an hour later)_**

I couldn't keep myself from blushing the entire time at the dining room table. I can't believe I just had sex with a Duchess! A Duchess of all people! I managed to calm myself down by the time people began to come in and Earl Grey was glaring daggers into my skull. He knows!

Earl Phantomhive looked around concerned. "Does anyone knows where Christy is?"

"I'm right here." My mouth dropped and my eyes widened when the Duchess came in the dining hall in a military uniform the uniform looked like a short dress, but she had tights under it with knee high boots. Keane was the first ask why she was dress like that and Earl Grey boredly answered, but smirked at me. "She's a Lieutenant Colonel for the British army and is the Queen's personal bodyguard to foreign events."

"Yes and once this murder fiasco is over I'll have accompany Earl Grey to the palace and give a full report on what has occurred."

I slept with a Lieutenant Colonel of the Britih army that explains why she's strong! Breakfast continued and I blushed every time the Duchess and I made eye contact. Earl Grey finished his meal quickly then asked for the plate next to Ms. Diaz and she thought the chef must had a mistake. Earl Phantomhive explained that was impossible since his butler Sebastian never makes mistakes. Then Ms. Diaz realized that Sir Phelps wasn't here.

Something's not right. He wasn't there when the butler was killed either and no one has seen him all morning. I stood up from my seat asked that we go to the Earl's room and he said he'll lead the way. All of us ran upstairs and when I reach the Earl's room I called for Sir Phelps, but there was no answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Earl Phantomhive said Sebastian was the only one that had the key. The Gardner said he'll try to open the door, but we all heard a bored voice say get out of the way. The Gardner covered the Earl and I covered the Duchess as the door was slashed opened.

Everyone except Kau were shortly dumbfounded, but Earl Grey to,d us to hurry up so we can get to dessert. We ran to the Earl's bedroom and I opened the door to see a lifeless Sir Phelps. I went to see if he was alive, but he wasn't. "Rigor Mortis is setting in already he's dead and has been for a while."

I checked his neck and saw what looks to be puncture wounds. "He must have been poisoned.

The Duchess squared next to me to take a look. "They kind of look like but marks."

"Like Carmilla?" Ms. Diaz asked and Mr. Woodly responded that it was unscientific that vampires existed. I noticed a clock was broken near the Earl's bed and it said: "2:38."

"That must be around the time of death." The Duchess stated. Lau suggested we go to the living room to drink tea and discuss the situation. In the living room the duchess sat really close next to me making me blush, but I regained my composure and went over the details once again everyone started to point the finger at each. It even escalated to the point where Mr. Woodley started to act impulsively by punching me and he was about to punch Lord Phantomhive when the older butler threw Woodley to the floor placing him in a hold. I was so fascinated that I asked Lau for notes since he seemed familiar with the move.

Woodley sat down and so did I and the Duchess asked if I wanted her to look at my wound, but I blushed telling her it was alright. She smiled and kissed the place Woodley punched me. I blushed harder, but went back to reviewing the details of the case and I was placed in charge of any further actions and everyone else agreed, but what got to me was the smile the Earl made. It was as if he was enjoying a game.

Some-Something isn't right here...


	24. The 13th guest

{Arthur}

"Eek!" I let a little shriek when the Duchess pinched my butt as we were walking down the stairs to the cellar. The Earl Phantomhive asked if I was alright and I stuttered yes. Good thing it's pretty dark down here so they can't see the redness of my face or what the Duchess is doing to me!

We went to where the bodies were being kept and searched the butler for the keys. We even undressed him, but we couldn't find it. We then decided it would be best to check his room, but as we were walking upstairs the Duchess held me from behind and licked my neck then moaned: Je suis triste que tu ne jouis en moi plus tôt ~ ... veulent aller un autre tour mon doux agneau ~ ...(I'm sad that you didn't cum inside me earlier~...want to go another round my sweet lamb~...). She grabbed my pelvis and I froze up and was about to shriek again, but she covered my mouth and slid her hand into my pants. "Shh...you don't want the others to hear and come back down..."

She grabbed my half erected penis and started to stroke it like before. I moaned in her hand and let her pump me. Why is she doing this?! And why does it feel so amazing...

{Christy}

I knew Sebastian was watching from the wine cellar and he is going to be so pissed when this over! I inwardly laughed, but squeaked when Arthur pushed up against the wall face first. Is he mad that I keep playing with him? Arthur lift up my dress and pulled down my tights and opened my uniform shirt to then pull down my corset and grabbed my breast directly. "Duchess why must you tempt me?" He buried his face in my neck and fingered me with one hand pinched my one of my breast with the other. When I was about to cum he thrusted into me and I moaned lowly.

"Because you're so cute mmmhaa!" I could sense Sebastian's anger and smirked while moaning and gasping. He's going to be so pissed...

{Sebastian}

I was trying to bite back a roar, but this girl...oh this little girl is going to get it later! I'll wear her out until she can't even stand! She's lucky I don't kill him and fuck her on top of his bloody corpse right now. "AHHH! Arthur just like that!"

I bit my lip until it bled. I'm going to punish you good...

{Arthur}

(Upstairs)

"Where were you two it's been twenty minutes?!" Earl Grey screamed in front of the butler's room and the Duchess smirked and licked her lips. "He was helping me find my necklace I seemed to have dropped it in the wine cellar."

I blushed and the Earl Grey seemed even more suspicious of us, but the Duchess changed the subject smoothly and convinced the others to search the room we searched the room, but found nothing well we found cats, but not the key. So we decided to check the guests's rooms for the key, but still nothing.

Lau suggested Sebastian threw the key out the window. However with the storm we'll never be able to-

"Excuse me! I'm going outside to search for it." The maid also agreed to go surprising the Earl Phantomhive. He said it wasn't necessary, but they both insisted and ran out into the rain. The cook followed them the Earl was surprised, but let it go. The Duchess wrapped her arms around mine, which brought my arm close to her bountiful breast. My face turned red and I pretended not to noticed, but Lau did. "Aren't you two close...~"

The Duchess put on her signature seductive smirk, which made a few men in the room except for the Earl blush. She cuddled my arm and placed her head on her my shoulder. "I feel safer with him."

The older butler walked behind the couch the Duchess and me we sitting on and separated us. "Madame please refrain from indecent touching, especially, when you have received marriage proposals from three Dukes, the King of Denmark, the King of Hungary, and the King of Italy."

Most of the guest gasped and I sat there frozen. Oh my god if she were to marry a King and he finds out that someone deflowered her already she'll rat me out and I'm dead! The Duchess pouted and the Earl Phantomhive grinned mischievously. "Didn't you also receive a marriage proposal from the Duke of Burton as well? I heard he is already engaged."

The Duchess' s face cringed and she shivered in disgust. "Ugh. I refused on the spot any man that's unfaithful is swine and I'm no one's second choice. I mean look at me. I'm not second choice material!" Earl Grey had hearts in his eyes, Lau smiled, the Earl Phantomhive chuckled, I was astonished, and Grimbsy blushed.

She's definitely shouldn't be any man's second choice. The Duchess wrapped her arms around mine again and I could feel her perfect breasts on me again. I blushed widely and tried to focus on something else when the chef came barging in with the other servants to reveal an older gentleman dressed in all black and who was also tied up.

Everyone gasped. So this is the the thirteenth guest. The Duchess's hold on me tighten and she stared at the guest cautiously. Is she afraid of him?

Lau got up and asked the mystery guest for his identity. The man smirked and turned to a surprised Earl Phantomhive. "Jeremy?"

Lau leaned on the man and asked the Earl if he knew the man. The Earl explained that the man was a well known Reverend and an acquaintance. Everyone still very weary of the man. Especially, Mr. Woodley because he immediately accused the man of being the killer. The man known as Jeremy evaluated Mr. Woodley appearance and with ease was able to identify him. He did the same to me and it was absolutely amazing he reminded of an old teacher of mine. However, what caught my interest was the brief glance Jeremy gave the Duchess. Even though he was smiling for a quick second fury past through his eyes. The Duchess held me tightly and I could have sworn excitement went through her eyes. Maybe I'm imagining things.

Everyone questioned his reasons for being here and explained he received a letter from Sebastian. He instructed the Earl Phantomhive to look inside his bag and inside was an owl, whom seemed to be asleep. The Duchess gasped and picked up the owl. "Winter! What did you do my baby old man?"

Jeremy looked offended when being called an old man, but he kept a smile on his face. "I only put the little one to sleep because he kept moving don't worry my lady he'll wake up soon." Earl Phantomhive read the letter that was tied to the owl's leg and said that Sebastian knew he was going to be killed. However, Grimsby exclaimed that Jeremy could still be the killer. Jeremy debunked that claim when asking the gardener to take a ticket out of his pocket. The ticket was for a play from yesterday. So he couldn't have been the murder. The Earl ordered the servants to release Jeremy and they did as they were told.

Jeremy asked for a change of clothes and Earl Phantomhive took him to Sebastian's room because he was just Jeremy's size. Before Jeremy left with the Earl he told the servants to move the bodies to separate rooms upstairs. As the Earl and Jeremy left the room I couldn't help, but feel something was familiar about him. I felt someone blow in my ear and I jumped a little, but blushed when seeing it was the Duchess. She giggled at my expression, which made me even more flustered.

Why must she always tease me?

"Something wrong love?"

"Uh no-nothing is wrong I was just deep in thought. Um... I have been wondering. Where did you get an owl from?"

"I don't know I think winter was a gift from some foreign ruler. Isn't he adorable. He's my sweet baby." The duchess kiss the sleeping bird and smiled at me.

She's so beautiful...

Jeremy returned and asked to see the bodies in the order they were killed. When Earl Grey, Earl Phantomhive, Me, and the Duchess were about to go upstairs, Jeremy suggested the duchess stayed downstairs with the others, but she gave him an unladylike snort and said: "Go fuck yourself old man I'm going."

Jeremy seemed irritated when being called an old man again, but smiled anyways. But I noticed the air around those two was strange. It's almost hard to put into words I guess I could describe it as childish or they really enjoyed getting a negative reaction from each other. The duchess hated Jeremy using the gender card and Jeremy hated the age card. However, they weren't doing it out of hate it seemed like they weren't doing it out of ...love?

I shook my head. Impossible they hardly know each other.


	25. Our Killer?

Jeremy checked the bodies individually and I was extremely impressed he has a very keen nose and is very observant he might have noticed something we've missed. Jeremy even brought up a to catch Sir Phelps murder, which involves Earl Phantomhive's assistance, but he'll tell us that a little later.

However, I wish the Duchess would stop pouncing on me! She keeps pulling me into corners and stealing a kiss or more! And I think Earl Grey noticed because he keeps on glaring at me. It's not my fault though! She keeps tempting me and who can blame me for falling for it each time! She's gorgeous and her breast are so-I shook my head and continued eating my dinner.

I brought up the fact that we should discuss the case to Jeremy and he agreed. Jeremy told the Earl Phantomhive he needed his assistance to catch one of the killers. And what he asked took us by surprise.

"Can you take off your clothes?"

(Later on)

Earl Phantomhive's room

We hid and waited for Jeremy's cue to capture the killer. The Duchess had to stay with the others because she would distract the killer whatever that means. The woman named Ran Mao waited on the bed in the Earl Phantomhive's clothes; after a couple of minutes Jeremy gave us the single and Earl Grey was the first to act by trying to kill the killer, but Jeremy stopped him saying we need the killer alive.

We all return to Mr. Woodley's room to meet with the others and showed everyone one of the killers, which was a snake. Jeremy explained it was a snake that can only be found in Africa and we all turned to Mr. Woodley, who company collect diamonds from Africa. He tried to claim his innocence saying that it be Lau, but Lau business does not have any connections to Africa. The Duchess was ready to arrest Woodley, but he claimed he had an alibi, but Jeremy brought up the fact that an alibi couldn't be reliable because Lord Siemens wasn't dead when we found him because he drunk a poison, which was similar to the poison from Romeo and Juliet.

"Meaning Lord Siemens must have thought of this as a little prank, but the real killer must have killed him to cover their tracks. And when the butler was cleaning Lord Siemens fireplace he must have found the container where the poison was held in and the killer had to kill him as well. " I explained and everyone turned to Woodley again. No matter how you look at the evidence pointed to Woodley. He claimed his innocence again and said we searched his room already, but Grimsby wasn't buying it and went through Woodley's fireplace and found shattered glass. Jeremy pieced the shattered pieces together and it made the container the poison was held in.

Woodley panicked saying he was being framed by the Earl Phantomhive, but Earl Grey held his sword to Woodley's neck silencing him and Earl Phantomhive gave Earl Grey the chains we had on earlier. Earl Grey glared at Earl Phantomhive and cuffed Woodley.

The case was over and we all celebrated and the Duchess gave me a sensual reward when everyone was asleep later on, but I couldn't help, but feel as if we really didn't solve the case there were so many unanswered questions-

"Agh!" The Duchess bucked her hips causing me to groan and I looked up at her confused.

"Hey focus on me~..." She giggled as she continued to ride me. I was on cloud nine, but I kept thinking about the case. Is the Earl Phantomhive hiding something?

{Ciel}

(Next Day)

The wordsmith ran out of the manor afraid because Sebastian revealed his true form to him. I questioned him as to why he would do that and said it was to inspire the wordsmith. I sighed and brought up Phelps' murder, which he tried to avoid talking about with the Wordsmith. He said the murderer was under the table and I ordered him to show me and he asked me if I was sure. I told him to stop playing games and to open the crate the murderer was in; when opened it a snake jumped out and tried to bite me, but Sebastian caught it and I was surprised to see Snake tied up.

Snake blamed me for the disappearance of Joker and the others and that I corrupted Christy to betray them. I lied to him saying that Joker and the others found us out and how Joker tried to convince Christy to stay, but she chose family and didn't want to abandon me again so we ran. I also told him he could stay here and we'll be able to find Joker and the other first string members together. Snake was hesitant, but agreed.

As Sebastian and I walked back to the manor he questioned me on why I lied and I said he could be a great asset to us. He chuckled at my response, but that smirk disappeared when I said.

"I know of your relationship with Christy and I want it to end."


	26. Please read

Hello readers sorry this not an update I just want to let you guys know I created a Diabolik lovers Yaoi story called Let me Embrace you it's a Subaru vs Laito love triangle. Please read it and the next chapter to this story is on it's way.


	27. Boundary

_**{Sebastian}**_

"Was it that obvious?" I asked my master and he smirked. "Not at first since you two were practically at each others throats, but after our trip to the circus you two seem closer, a little bit too close. But that's not the case I want your affair with Christy to end and that's an order."

I chuckled, confusing my young Lord. "I'm sorry my Lord, but that's an order I can't obey."

"What?! Are you violating the contract demon?!"

"No my Lord, but you see Lady Christy is my mate meaning she is bound to me for all of eternity." Or until I bored of her, but that's not going to happen she's just so perfect for me.

My master glared at me and ordered me to release Christy, I sighed and told him I couldn't(or rather wouldn't).

"My Lord I'm sorry to say this, but this is an order I can not follow. For the mating ritual for creatures like myself it's a very sacred thing believe it or not. Meaning our masters have no say in who we mate with."  
My master gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Thinking this conversation was over I suggested we go inside, but my master then started to laugh.  
"Something amusing my lord?"  
"... I needn't worry about Christy it's obvious your relationship is just physical and I find hard to believe that she fall in love with a monster like you."  
THIS BRAT!  
"Did struck a nerve? Oh wait I forgot demons have no feelings so I'm sure you're fine. I bet you won't even mind Christy getting engaged to another noble."  
My eyes widened and my master grinned. "I'm sure you already realized that since Christy is noble marriage is a must to preserve an heir and she'll have to move to her husband estate, which I'm sure will be far away. Then she'll have children then will later have to leave the country to make sure her secret doesn't get out." I stood there frozen letting the details sick in slowly as my master went inside laughing that Christy has already several proposals already.  
I...will not allow her to leave me!  
_**{Christy}**_  
I came back from my report to the queen very cheerful, well it wasn't a report really more like 'haha in your face' kind of meeting. However, I couldn't help, but feel a little bit excited because I know Sebastian was still pissed about me messing with the Wordsmith. I walked upstairs and was making my way towards my room, but before I could even touch the doorknobs my double doors slammed opened and something grabbed me by my neck forcefully pulling me inside slamming the doors behind me.  
"What the fuc-" The smell of the room was sickly sweet and made so languid that I lost consciousness.  
(An hour later)  
I was slowly waking up, but I was still half asleep until I felt something thrust into me painfully. My eyes shot opened, but I couldn't see anything because I was blinded folded; I tried cry out in pain, but I was gagged with a cloth and it didn't take me that long realize I was naked and my hands were tied as well.  
"Did that hurt my little bluejay?"  
Asshole. I shook my head no out of pride and he let out his unearthly growl that sent shivers down my back in fear. Sebastian pressed my head down into my mattress and thrusted back into harshly and repeated the same move over and over.  
It fucking hurt so bad can't he just lighten up a bit?!  
"Aw it seems as if my bluejay isn't enjoying herself? Then let's make this interesting."  
Sebastian laid on me while moving in and out of my core and my eyes widened when I realized he wasn't in human form. His skin was inhumanly velvety, I can feel feathers, and his nails weren't this long! I started to struggle and he chuckled.  
"So you noticed?"  
Of course I noticed I slept with you enough times to know what your body feels like freak!  
Sebastian sung his teeth into the Faustian contract and my body violently shook in pleasure. I moaned and drooled through my gag, my mind was turning blank and all I could hear was Sebastian chuckling deeper. He grabbed my hair and yanked whiling moving his pelvis harshly into mine.  
"Does Bluejay feel good now?"  
I shook my head yes and pulled on the restraints because I wanted to hold him. He hit a certain spot in me that had my toes curling off the bed and the urge to hold him became urgent. He hmphed and removed the gag and the restraints on my hands. I held onto his tightly and wrapped my legs around his waist begging him to go deeper and faster. He complied and I squealed ecstasy.  
"I can feel you getting wetter around me Bluejay am I the only one that can make you like this?"  
"Y-Yes! On-only you!"  
"How adorable thinking that weak author could satisfy this lewd body that I have trained for my use only!" He hit that spot several more times and I came, but he kept thrusting as if he wasn't tired.  
"Cum as much as you want my little bluejay I'm not done with you yet."  
_**(Hours later)**_  
"Ah! Plea-Please~nya! St-stop!"  
Sebastian pressed hard on the Faustian contract making me cum again for the...ugh I don't know I lost track after thirty; I don't know how long we've been at it I can't see my clock because of the stupid blindfold he won't let me take off.  
"I'm almost there darling don't worry...~"  
I gripped the covers and kept thrusting into me mercilessly. I can't take it anymore!  
Sebastian groaned and his pace became more desperate and faster. "I'm close bluejay."  
He tied the gag back to my mouth and bit my neck causing me to scream as he finally released into me. Our bodies went limp, but I still managed to gather enough strength and pushed the asshole off me and onto the floor. Sebastian laughed and I ripped off the gag and blindfolded then looked at the clock. It was midnight and I got back at around four pm.  
"I know I pissed you off, but you didn't have to be so rough." Sebastian climbed back onto my bed in his human form with that stupid smirk on his face.  
"Then it wouldn't be punishment. Besides you were obviously enjoying it." I sucked my teeth and stretched a little.  
"Bluejay?"  
"What?"  
"Do you plan on getting married now that you are a noble?"  
"Why? So you can kill him?" I joked, but Sebastian said was serious. I sat there for a second and answered honestly. "I don't know."


	28. Christy's Journey part 1

I got a request to make a Diabolik lovers and Christy story, but I couldn't see it as a great combination for a long story, but it does make for a nice fun chapter!

So this place a 100 years after Christy turned immortal it's still the Renaissance period and during this time Undertaker abandoned Christy because he was running from other reapers. So Christy was all alone until she was thrown into a secret underground auction there she met a werewolf named, Giancarlo. They formed an older brother and little sister bond and escaped together. Now they are traveling together enjoying their freedom.

Christy's age: 121

Giancarlo's age: 1,434

Giancarlo's height: 6'4

Appearance: Tan skin, white hair, red eyes, and muscular.

Personality: protective of Christy, fearless, kind, rational, knowledgeable, and calm.

History: Not much is known about his past except that he was an omega until he met Christy. He also taught Christy hand to hand combat and how to increase her speed.

{Christy}

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" I whined in the back of the wagon.

I walked to the front where Giancarlo was sitting and sat next to him. "Go back inside Chris."

"Come on let me-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"You want to drive the wagon and the answer is no."

"Why not?!"

"The last time I let you drive you attracted unwanted attention of thieves and we don't need that kind of attention in this area."

"Why?"

"Because this vampire territory."

"I thought you said that vampires vs werewolves rivalry was a myth."

"It is, but that's mostly the case with lower class vampires. However, the purebloods and the aristocrats are a different case. Some of them like to collect rare things they are no different than than the humans that tried to sell us. So I'm going to say this one last time get back into the wagon." I pouted and went back inside.

No fair.

(Couple of hours traveling)

"Chris wake up. Help me set up camp." I yawned and rubbed my eyes, but I became wide awake when I saw we set up camp next to a waterfall! I squealed ran towards it; however, Giancarlo grabbed me by my hooded cloak and dragged me back to the wagon. "Work then play. I thought I saw a village near by I'll get more supplies. Start the fire and find food."

I pouted again and kicked a rock that was near me then went to look for sticks for the fire. Once I made the fire I then went hunting and lucky for me I caught a wild boar.

Since we're next to fresh water I can make a stew. I grabbed vegetables from the wagon, the pot, and a bit of water then started to cook. After I was done cooking Giancarlo came back with supplies, but his shirt was ripped opened and had purple lipstick on his face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"A noble vampire woman with long purple hair tried to seduce me."

"Seduce or attack? She ripped your shirt opened!" He told me to forget about it and asked what I made. We both ate, Giancarlo would occasionally wipe my face like a child, once done Giancarlo was about to go to bed, but he told me to refill the two barrels up with water then I can swim. I grinned and quickly refilled the barrels then stripped down and jumped in the water.

The water was nice and cool perfect for this spring weather. "Ah...feels great!"

{Shu}

Age

"Edgar where are you taking me?" Edgar smiled and told me to hurry up. "I'm taking ya to this small waterfall I found yesterday the view is beautiful at night! Who knows we might go swimming if the temperature is right!"

Edgar pushed me in front of him to make sure I didn't get lost or fall behind. We kept walking until we reach these giant bushes that were taller than us. Edgar questioned whether this was the right way and told me to wait for a second because he thinks he went another way yesterday. I shrugged, but I gasped when I saw a bunny I chased it for a bit until it went into the bushes and peaked through the bushes looking for it and my mouth dropped to see a very beautiful woman who looks like she was in her late teens. She had big blue eyes, long very light blond hair, and...and she was naked! My face heated up and I quickly got my head out of the bushes. "What's wrong Shu? Your face is really red."

"...You never said the view would be that beautiful..." I mumbled still in shock from seeing a naked woman. "What are you mumbling about? Did you see something?" She was so pretty and she moved through the water so elegantly she must have been-

"...A mermaid..." Edgar shook his head and said I was imagining things then looked through the pushes and I heard him squeak and pulled his head back from the pushes and his face was red as well.

"Her breasts were huge!" He whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?" I asked and Edgar had a strange grin on his face. "Let's take another look."

"W-We can't d-do that! That's not gentleman behavior!"

"But when are we ever going to have an opportunity like this again to see a real mermaid! A beautiful mermaid with big breasts! You're a man aren't ya!?"

I sat there questioning whether this was a good idea or not. I won't get an chance like this again so...

"Okay just for a bit." Edgar grinned and we both looked through the bushes again and the mermaid was still swimming enjoying the water. Edgar was giggling lightly saying her breasts were the perfect size. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes on her face, but I looked lower and I nearly passed out at the sight of her chest.

They were b-

"You boys enjoying the view."

A deep voice with a slight Italian accent asked behind us. Edgar and I both flinched and turned around slowly to see a very tall man muscular with tan skin, white hair, and glowing red eyes.

H-He's a werewolf!

Werewolves all have a distinct trait about themselves, which is the glowing red eyes at night. The man glared at us and Edgar was the first to apologize and I apologized after him.

"Why are you boys out here at this time of night?"

"W-We were going to the waterfall, but we got a little distracted by the mermaid..."

"Sirena(mermaid)?" He questioned then burst into laughter, which surprised Edgar and me. When the man finished he told us to go home and told us to come back to the waterfall in three days. We ran out of there, but I kept thinking of the werewolf and the mermaid.

Is he her husband or protector? For some reason I felt a burning sensation in my heart at the mere thought of something as beautiful as her being with a mongrel like him.

When I got back to the manor I went to the library and looked for a book on other species. I flipped through pages until I reached mermaids or better known as sirens.

In the book it said 'A mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish.[1] Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, Africa and Asia. The first stories appeared in ancient Assyria, in which the goddess Atargatis transformed herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover. Mermaids are sometimes associated with perilous events such as floods, storms, shipwrecks and drownings. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition), they can be benevolent or beneficent, bestowing boons or falling in love with humans' (Wikipedia).

Shipwreck? That mermaid was in a waterfall though. So she probably wasn't a mermaid. So what was she?

"Master Shu dinner is served." The butler said. I took the book and teleported to my seat at the table and was a little bit surprised to see my father here. Mother and Cordelia were trying really hard to get his attention, but he ignored them and ate. I went back to my book and looked for possible answers on what that woman could be. She wasn't a werewolf because her eyes were royal blue.

Could she be human? She might be human. She did have that human smell, but usually humans are terrified of monsters especially werewolves because of the transformation they go through. Is she being held against her will? No. She seemed too relaxed.

I went back to the book and searched for creatures with human scents furiously.

What is she?!

"Shu!" I jumped a little and saw mother narrowing her eyes at me and looking embarrassed. "Can't control your first born Beatrix?" Cordelia sneered and my mother clenched her dress. "Sorry mother I was just looking something up."

Mother told me not to have a book at the table and ordered the butler to take the book away from me. The butler was going to take the book back to the library, but my father stopped him. "Wait let me see that."

My father took the book and looked at the title and raised a brow. My mother's face turned red with embarrassment and Reiji glared at me for making mother look bad. "I'm terribly sorry for Shu's behavior dear-" My father cut mother off and focused on me.

"What were you looking for Shu?" Everyone at the table was surprised since it's rare for Father to acknowledge any of us and Cordelia looked furious, but mother smiled a little and told me to answer his question.

"Uh... I was just trying to verify a theory, but I was wrong." My father eyes lit up with curiosity. He then stood up and told me to follow him to his study. I hesitated, but followed him.

In his study he told me to sit on the couch and he sat on his desk, which was in front of the couch. "Tell me more about your theory Shu?"

"It was honestly nothing."

"Don't lie to me boy." I flinched a little.

"A-A friend of mine took me to a waterfall in the woods and there w-we saw a naked woman swimming, but there was a werewolf there as well. She was very beautiful so I thought she was a mermaid who being protected by a werewolf. However, she smelled human, but strange... it was honestly nothing-"

"Was that strange smell strong and earthy?" I slowly nodded and he had a twisted smirk on his face. "Describe the woman."

He was giving off a dangerous air and I didn't like where this was going. "I don't remember."

"Tell me Shu. I just want to know." Father's eyes were glowing and he was becoming irritated.

"She had round royal blue eyes, sun like blonde hair, and very big...uh"

"Breasts?" I nodded and then asked. "Where did you see this woman and werewolf again?"

{Christy}

"Children? Really?" Giancarlo just finished telling me a crazy story how last night about two kids around the age of 11 or 13 was peeping on me as I swam and funniest thing was they thought I was a mermaid!

"You let your guard down Chris you must remember what I thought you about sensing your surroundings."

"Yeah...yeah it's just lecherous kids no worr-"

"One of children was a vampire and we need to start packing because it looks like he was an aristocrats or worse a pureblood we must leave." I helped Giancarlo pack everything into the wagon and fed the horses so they'll be ready. I was about to get some more water when I heard Giancarlo growl lowly. "Giancarlo what is it?"

"Chris run."

"Eh?"

"We have guards coming this way I'll get rid of them and get you later just run and hide!"

"I can-"

"GO!"

I bit my lip and ran into the woods and behind me I could hear Giancarlo fighting. Why am I so weak against supernatural creatures?! I'm still learning and trying to get stronger, but I'm still too weak on my own!

I found a place to hide, which was in some cave and my pride was shattered. I don't like running from a fight. I then felt a cold presence coming my way. Giancarlo always told me that you can identify a creature by their presence and if I get a cold dangerous feeling that means a high ranking creature is coming my way and giving the circumstances it must be a pureblood. I ran further into the cave and found a back exit, but as I was running for the exit a familiar man with white hair and golden eyes appeared in front of me. "So we meet again immortal."

I backed away and dashed towards the way I came from, but he grabbed me from behind and pressed his body against mine then we both fell to the floor. He took a deep breath and groaned while trying to unbutton the front of my dress from behind. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you...my beautiful immortal the carrier of my next born." I struggled hard when I heard that. "Who the hell are you?!"

"That hurts that you don't remember me after we had that brief connection at Lord Taylor's manor."


	29. Christy's Journey part 2

(100 years ago)

"Ugh! I don't know why Lord Taylor favors you so much you're not even that pretty!" Anwen yelled as we both did laundry. Liam has abandoned me and I went look for a job at a manor far from my original home. The lord of the house is rather strange almost inhuman because he cold to the touch and has unusual beauty, but has taken a liking towards me and often buys me expensive gifts and makes me stay inside by his side because he doesn't want me to get dirty. Of course because of this I made mostly enemies with the young maids in the manor especially a made named Anwen. To be honest I don't care I fight off the Lord's advances and usually sell the gifts he gives me so I can have money to travel with. But ever since I got here the maids did nothing, but make my life a living hell and I had enough of it.

Though I'm an indoor maid today the Lord gas a guest a king was it? And they needed everyone's help meaning I was on laundry duty with nagging Anwen.

"I hope you know that Lord Taylor is just using because he's bored and he would never make a dirty wench like you his mistress!"

"Huh? You were saying something?" Anwen huffed then threw dirty water at me and other maids laughed at me. "Know your place who-ah!" I punched the bitch in the face and all of the other maids gasped. I was about to finish beating her ass, but the head maid came into the laundry panicked and was searching the room rapidly until her eyes landed on me. "Christy why are you down here?! The Lord has been searching all over for you! And you're filthy who did this to you?" I looked at a bleeding Anwen on the floor and the head maid slapped her hard enough for her head to hit the floor. "You dare to harm the master's prized possession?! Know you're place wench! And that goes for all of you whores! Come now Christy we must get you ready!"

"For what?"

"Lord Taylor wants you to meet the King!" The head maid took me upstairs to one of the guest rooms and made me take a bath then helped me get dress and fixed my hair.

The head maid then brought me to Lord Taylor's room and told me to go in. I went into the room thinking it would be the usual showing me off like a prize and him asking me to marry him, but I was surprised to see ashes on the floor and the door locked immediately. I ran back to the door trying to get it opened, but I couldn't.

"My...you're as beautiful as he described." A deep voice whispered from behind me as it wrapped it's arms around my waist. I turned and saw a man with white hair and golden eyes. He was unnaturally handsome and really cold to the touch. "Who are you? And where is Lord Taylor?" I asked as I pushed him away from me and he smiles. "You may call me your majesty and Taylor gave you to me for the night."

Figures. The King moved closer to me and touched my hair then my face. "Your beauty almost surpasses a regular human being."

Was that suppose to be a compliment? The king's eyes went to my chest and his eyes widened. I rolled my eyes and sighed in irritation. "Please let's get this over and done with." I took off the dress knowing the drill by now play along and escape in the morning while he's passed out. The King smiled and pulled me close to him. "You're an interesting one."

I thought this would be quick and I could go off into my own world as he did as he pleased, but I didn't expect to enjoy it as well.

"Your breasts are really sensitive aren't they?" He massage my breast as he rammed his pelvis into mine while kissing and sucking on my neck. "Ah! Not there!"

"Why you're enjoying it?" He thrusted harder and groaned. Our cries of pleasure resonated in the room. I whimpered when I felt he was growing bigger inside me. "Wa-Wait don't release inside of me!"

"Ngh that's not possible." I inwardly panicked I'm not trying to get pregnant again with some man I don't love! I came first and when the king was about to release I kicked him off of me and he released into the air letting some of his semen fall on my stomach. The king glared at me with glowing gold eyes and his teeth turned into fangs.

"Vampire?" He snarled then lunged towards me, but I got off of the bed with him chasing after me; I was able to grab Lord Taylor's bust throw it square in his face the bust didn't knock him unconscious, but it was able to slow him down while I got the poker from the fire place and stabbed him then used all my strength to push him to the wall practically nailing him there. I knew that wasn't going to hold him for very long so I grabbed Lord Taylor's clothes from his wardrobe got dress quickly, broke the window and jumped out of it. The fall should have killed me, but I was no longer human so any injuries I got from the fall healed and I ran as fast as my body could take me. When I looked back to see if anyone was following me I saw the vampire king staring at me with an unknown expression, but I didn't let that faze me and I kept running. Until I was later captured by an underground auction a few days later and met my werewolf friend.

(Now)

"G-Get off of ngh..me!" I yelled as the vampire King massaged my breast directly from behind. I was hoping I wouldn't see this creep again.

"Your breast are perfect for breastfeeding. At least I won't have to worry about my child going hungry. Now my lovely are you in a sexual relationship with that mutt that ran away earlier?" My face heated up and fear spread like wild fire throughout my body Giancarlo left me? I was about to cry, but I shook my head and struggled harder.

"Tha-That's none o-of your business!" He hmphed: "Fine I'll check myself if you two had sex in the most recent hours." One of his hands lifted up my dress and was sliding his hand in between my legs. I grabbed his hand with both of my hands and tried to pull it away, but he was too strong when he was close to my entrance I shrieked.

"N-No I'm not in a sexual relationship with him!"

The vampire chuckled then thrusted his fingers into me. "Ah!"

"Good. I don't want any other man touching you like this and judging by your reaction to my fingers you haven't been held by a man in awhile."

He thrusted his fingers faster and I came too quickly. "That was fast...when was the last time you had sex? Was it when we slept together?"

"Go...Go to hell..." I could feel him smirking from behind me then he whispered. "I would gladly go there, but I'll take you with me for company."

He turned me over so I was on my back and slid my dress off of me.

I tried to fight him, but that only annoyed him so he kissed me and I fell into this trance. I could feel everything, but my body wouldn't obey me.

"Be a good girl and enjoy as I prepare you." He licked and sucked on my breasts while still fingering me and I moaned unwillingly. I don't want to feel this!

I wanted my body to push him, but I couldn't. His fingers lightly touch something inside of me that made me moan louder. "St-Stop!"

"Oh~...did I touch a special spot?" His fingers hit that same spot and I screamed. "St-Stop! I'll ngh re-release again!" He leaned towards my ear and licked it while saying.

"Then release my darling." He bit my ear and on reflex my body arched as I released. I tried to catch my breath, but my breath hitched when he buried his face in between my legs and inserted his tongue into me. "Nya!"

"Such a cute voice...you just make me want to take you now, but I want to watch you squirm more."

Tears fell from my eyes and I felt disgusted that my body was reacting like this. Why does this shit continue to happen to me? The vampire king wiped away my tears then kissed me.

"You're a magnificent creature...but I can tell this immortal body of is still young meaning you never slept with a monster before until you met me."

This guy talks too much. I spat him face, he just chuckled then unzipped his pants and took off his cloak and placed it next to me then placed me on it. He spread my legs further and placed himself in between them and I jumped a little when I felt his erection pressing against my entrance. "It's an honor to be your first monster and this time I won't go easy like I did last time. I'll make you feel so good you won't be able to sleep with a mortal man ever again."

He entered me roughly making me scream on the top of my lungs. Tears fell from eyes and I was screaming for him to get off of me. He ignored me and continued to pound into my body. He wiped the tears from my face then licked my neck and I jumped a little when I felt his fangs pierce my neck. His movement became inhumanly harder and faster, which made me cry out in pain more. "You-You're too ha! Rough!"

"Adjust to it." He hit that same spot from earlier constantly and I felt a pleasurable and painful feeling building up.

S-So good...

The vampire groaned then flipped us over so I was on top, but since I couldn't move my body I was laying on him as he pounded into me. He buried his face in my hair while moaning dirty words; I just laid there moaning and screaming uncontrollably from the pleasure. My mind was slowly going blank to the point where I mewled: "More..."

The vampire stopped then grabbed my face so I was looking directly into his eyes. He stared at me as of he was searching for something in my eyes then smirked. "It seems like that spell actually does work! Hmm...maybe I can release the restraints now since you're being obedient."

He kissed me again and I was able to move. The vampire watched my movements carefully as I sat up a little so I was completely straddling him. My mind is telling me to run, but I'm still craving this beast's body.

"Wh-Why did you st-stop?~" I whined and he sat up as well wrapping his arms around me then thrusting his hips up. I threw my head back begging him to go deeper while wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're a lewd one aren't you beautiful?"

"Nnnhaaa I'm so close!"

"So soon?~ Can't you hold it darling?" I shook my head no and begged for him to let me release, but he ordered me to hold it. The building pleasure became painful and I buried my face in his neck panting in his ear. I felt in member pulsing inside me and he gripped onto my hips slamming me harder onto his member.

"Ngh...so tight! I'm about to burst!"

"Mmmhaa... I-I can't hold-"

"You can release now." I screamed when I came and after and couple more thrusts the vampire roared when he came inside of me filling me up to the brim. Our bodies twitched and we both were trying to catch our breathes. He laid me down back onto his cloak and rubbed my stomach. "You just might give me my greatest creation ever darling." I was to tired to move and slowly drifted off to sleep with one thing on my mind.

Giancarlo did you really abandoned me?

(Few months later)

Karlheinz's castle

"Come on darling please eat something. I don't want the baby to starve." Karlheinz tried to feed me breakfast, but I refused to eat.

I've been here for a couple of months, but my stomach was already at a nine months pregnancy stage. Karlheinz told it's because it doesn't take long for vampire children to be born. He's been taking care of me and wouldn't let anyone near me, he even killed a guard who was suppose to be watch when I tried to kill monster growing inside by stabbing my stomach, but Karlheinz stopped me before I could. This reminds me so much of when I gave birth to Wendell's disgusting son.

"Christy...come on sweetie eat something." Karlheinz's first wife glared at me then slammed her hand on the table attracting the whole family's attention. "Out of all of the wenches you could have impregnated you chose a immortal commoner?!"

Karlheinz ignored his wife and kept cooing at me to eat something, but I just fiddle with my dress' strings.

"Cordelia silence your too loud."

"I will not be silenced! It's as if each year you bring home a new whore to marry!" The second wife flinched at that comment and the third wife glared at the first wife. The children just sat there gawking me as if I'm some undiscovered creature. I guess it's natural since they hardly see me. Karlheinz caressed my face and made me look at me. "Eat something Christy before I force feed you like last time." Karlheinz said sternly, which surprised the other wives. What did they think he treated me like a delicate flower? Hah! When I wouldn't obey the bastard slapped me around especially when I fight back.

"Then I guess you're going to have to force me asshole." Karlheinz growled then grabbed my jaw forcefully opening my mouth, but I grabbed one of the knives and stabbed him in the neck. He groaned in pain and tried to choke me, but I punched him in the teeth then threw my chair at him. While he was trying to get up I then pushed the first wife out of my way and ripped a sword of wall and tried to be head the asshole, but he tackled me and held both of my hands with one hand then pulled out the syringe filled with certain types of herbs that make weaker or more relaxed. I struggled to get him off of me, but he was able to stick me with the needle. I stopped struggling and my body lost all strength.

"Why do you keep fighting me Christy?"

"Because you make me sick and when I get the chance I will kill this monstrosity growing inside of me."

Karlheinz's eyes widened and he grabbed me by my hair and slammed head into floor. "You listen to me little girl. You kill that child I'll come after you with full force!"

I grinned. "Bring it bitch."

He was about to slap me, but a guard came in yelling about how a pack of werewolves broke through the gates and killed a majority of the guards. "Giancarlo..." I whispered and Karlheinz glared at me then picked me up bridal style and told his family to follow him and me through the back way. He opened a secret door within the walls, but the werewolves already broke into the dining room and I saw a familiar giant wolf white fur, which brought tears to my eyes. "Giancarlo!"

The werewolf growled at the vampire royal family. "Hand over the immortal! Your secret escape route has already been blocked by my pack hand over the immortal and you live!" Karlheinz held me tighter and his three wives were telling him to give me to the werewolves. He stared at me and I smirked smugly. "Can you defeat all of these wolves by yourself Karlheinz?"

Karlheinz growled then walked over to Giancarlo placing me on the floor in front of him. I jumped and hugged Giancarlo. "I thought you left me."

"Mai Chris(Never Chris)." I smiled then picked up the sword from earlier and climbed onto Giancarlo's back we left the castle with his new pack. When we were far from the castle I told Giancarlo to stop for a second. He let me down and I took the sword and and stabbed myself in the stomach. Giancarlo didn't stop me and tacitly told his pack not to stop me. I stabbed myself over and over again until I was satisfied. I then passed out from blood loss and when I woke up my head was laying on Giancarlo's lap Guly dressed in new clothes and he was stroking my hair. "We buried the corpse."

Was all he said I didn't need to know more. I stayed with Giancarlo's new pack for a couple of years training my body to become stronger, but I felt out of place because he already had a sweet mate who treated me like family and five pups, so I said farewell to my mentor who was more like a big brother and traveled around the country learned new things that normal immortals couldn't do like a couple of magic tricks nothing really serious then I decided to travel to other countries, but mostly in Europe. I actually met some immortals on my journey and they were dull. They preferred to hide and be loners that wasn't for me so I continued training. Got captured here and there, but was able to escape every time. As I traveled through more supernatural territories I heard that Karlheinz was looking for me.

Well good luck finding me.


	30. I remember you!

{Christy}

"I hate you Liam! You've gone to far! You never loved me!"

"Chris-"

"Die!"

I swung my sword at his head and he blocked it with his scythe. How did we get here?Let's rewind a couple of days ago.

(A couple of days ago)

"No."

"Please Christy it's an assignment."

"No last time I went on an investigation with you I became a Duchess. If you screw up again who knows what that woman will do to me. No."

Besides I don't want to be on a ship with the pissy demon. Ever since I told Sebastian I was neutral on the idea of getting married again he's been completely ignoring me. I don't get why he's so mad about at least I was telling the truth.

"Fine if you refuse to assist me on this case I'll just give you to the Queen she said she needed you for a mission with Earl Grey."

I shuddered in disgust and put on a fake smile. "What time do we depart?"

(At the docks)

Sebastian avoided eye contact with me and didn't talk to me, but I really didn't care. I just want to get this trip over and done with. At least I haves and to keep me company. We went on the ship after saying goodbye to Meyrin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka and Elizabeth nearly tackled Ciel.

"Ciel I'm so glad you came!"

"Elizabeth refrain from such indecent behavior in public!" Ciel's aunt yelled. Elizabeth apologized, but gasped when seeing me and her family eyes widened.

"Duchess of Nash-"

"Lizzy please don't be formal with me you can call me Christy." I opened my arms to her and she hugged me tightly. Ciel noticed the shocked expression from Elizabeth's family and introduced me.

"This young lady is my older cousin Duchess of Nash Christine Beatrice Nash, Lieutenant Colonel of the Queen's army and the Queen's personal bodyguard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and it's great to see you again Marquess of Midford."

My former pupil stiffened and bowed. He has gotten old over the years, but he's still my little bitch. Francis Midford curtsy saying she was a fan of my work making bashful a little. I then turned to the young man next to Midford, who was blushing and stuttering.

"It's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"The maiden from the party! The beautiful angel."

"You two have met?" Ciel asked, but I shook my head. Francis tried to calm her son saying he's usually not like this, but I stared at him closely and it clicked, Edward Midford! Why didn't I put two and two together he looks just like Elizabeth. "Right! You were the stalker knight that followed me around."

Francis and Midford gasped horrified at what I said, but I quickly corrected myself. "No...no I mean your son was defending me from aggressive suitors at a party. I never thought I would see you again Edward." I smiled kindly and he turned red. I noticed Sebastian possessive aura slowly oozing out and I inwardly smirked. Since you want to ignore me... I made my way to Edward and wrapped my arms around his left arm purposely pressing my breasts up against him. Edward's face was terribly red.

"Shall we all go inside now?"

I'm going to have some fun~...

{Sebastian}

My blue jay must really want me because she's just begging for it...

During the brunch Blue jay had no shame when flirting with Master Miford, who was blushing heavily all the while trying to protect Lady Elizabeth from my Lord.

Surprisingly Lady Miford was rather fawn of Christy. She had minor critiques on her hair and clothing, but other than that she was really enjoying Christy.

"Christy I heard you were proposed to by kings is that true?"

"Elizabeth-"

"No it's quite alright she's only curious and yes I was, but I turned them down."

"Why?"

Blue jay glanced at me briefly, but she did it in a way no one would notice. "Reasons, one of the being I'm not interested in moving to another country for marriage."

"So are you going to marry a noble from England?"

"Maybe. I've been too busy to think of marriage. The Queen is picking out suitors for me, but I'm not interested."

Lady Elizabeth squealed while looking at her brother. "Why don't you marry Edward."

Master Edward blushed heavily and Lady Miford was scolding Lady Elizabeth.

My master smirked at me then gave Christy a charming smile.

"I think marriage is a big step the two only just met why doesn't Edward escort the Duchess to the ball that's within a couple of days?"

What is he up to? No matter my bluejay wouldn't be interested in-

"Hmm...I guess he's not a bad choice."

I glared at Christy and she was giggling at the bashful Master Edward. I smirked I won't give her the satisfaction.

{Christy}

(Her room)

I was brushing my hair irritated as Sebastian picked out a dress for me to wear tomorrow. Is he going to do something or what?

He turned to me with a dress and noticed my irritation. "Something wrong Lady Nash?"

"You're joking right? Isn't this the part when you pin me down and fuck me senseless?"

Sebastian smirked and moved closer to me. "But I thought you hated that. Isn't it too possessive? Besides you're going to be on a date with Edward Midford it would a shame if he saw marks on your neck or collarbone..."

Sebastian lightly brushed his lips against the side of my neck with the mark, which made me let out a breathy moan.

"Or if he's a curious little brat he would be surprised to see bite marks on inner thigh..."

Sebastian slid his hand under my robe and was rubbing my inner thigh and was moving close to my entrance. I gasped and closed my eyes to feel the sensation, but he suddenly pulled away.

"But if you want me...beg for it..." I immediately snapped out of it and tried to push Sebastian away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. "I'm actually getting tired of your games Bluejay... I know you desire just as much as I desire you, but you let your pride stop you or is it someone else like the Undertaker?"

I flinched a little and turned my head away from him and he sighed then got off me. Sebastian picked out a dress for me then placed it on my bed.

"One day Bluejay you will beg for me to take you heart, body and soul and that day happens I'll make you forget everything about the Undertaker." And with that he left, leaving me sexually frustrated and pondering my relationship with Liam.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it thinking it was Sebastian, but to my surprise it was...

"Elizabeth?"

Lizzy giggled and asked if she could come in I said yes and ran in jumping onto my bed.

I smiled then flipped onto my bed and once I was settled she bluntly asked me:

"Would you marry my brother?"

"Lizzy I just met hi-"

"I know, but Edward really does like you Christy! He's been searching for you ever since you two met briefly."

"I-I don't know... marriage is practically for life I-"

"All you need to to do is get to know him during this trip."

"Okay."

(Couple of days passed night of the party)

Sebastian has been ignoring as usual, but it doesn't matter I was mostly spending time with Edward whom made it clear he was romantically interested in me. I showed signs that I wasn't interested, but he was persistent. He picked me near the stairs and his mouth dropped when he saw me. Understandable since I was dressed like I was dipped in gold. Nina wanted me to look like a golden statue so she made this dress for me and it came with a gold like fan.

"Duchess of Nash you look beautiful."

"I feel like this dress is too much."

"No it's perfect on you."

"Thank you now are you going to continue gawking at me or escort me?"

He snapped out of his daze and took me downstairs to the party and immediately I caught the attention of lecherous men and jealous women. However I ignored them and met up with Sebastian, Snake, Ciel, Elizabeth, and Edwards parents. They complimented me and Lizzy squealed at how how cute we looked. Edward blushed, but I shifted my eyes towards Sebastian who wasn't paying me any mind and was whispering to Ciel and the two excused themselves.

I rolled my eyes and tried to enjoy myself, but I hate balls so there was no point. Edward tried to talk to me, but I was zoning in and out, but I was snapped out of my dazed when I heard someone scream and and saw what looks like to be a corpse eating a woman.

What the hell?!


End file.
